I Didn't Promise Anything
by TheFirstWife
Summary: Intro to story inside! Rose hid from the guardians at Spokane and is by herself. What happens when Lissa and Christian go with Tasha and Dimitri to Spokane to find her. Will she cave in and leave? Or will a Strigoi awaken her? Intro inside. Disclaimer R
1. Intro

Full Summary:

{{_A/N- The whole story is in Rose's POV_}}

{{_A/N- This occurs during Spokane in Frostbite, the intro starts from the book._}}

I couldn't believe Mason was dead. I couldn't believe I just summoned death. So long as I refused to acknowledge either, I could pretend they hadn't happened.

Footsteps and voices eventually sounded, and I lifted my head up. I didn't want to leave Mason, I didn't know who or what was coming, but I know I didn't want to see anyone. Not Mia, not Christian, or Eddie. No guardians, even if that meant Dimitri. I fled to the back of the house and down the stairs. When Mason and I had checked out the area there had been nowhere to hide, no doors or windows to escape from, leaving me helpless.

I didn't like that.

The footsteps were closer, almost following me. I crept back up the stairs and saw that there were many guardians hovering around Mason, Elena, and Isaiah. One of them Dimitri. He was looking around the room, probably looking for me. I couldn't look at any of them. I escaped through a back door and found myself in a gated yard.

There was dead plants and bushes everywhere. I could hide easily. But would they look out here and find me? I didn't want that. If Dimitri saw me I might cave in and go back to the Academy. Hell, no way was I doing that.

As if bringing them outside by my thoughts, Dimitri and the other guardians came out the door to the backyard. I hesitated and then ran as fast as I could out the gate opening. It was a small enough hole for someone like me or slimmer to fit through. My legs were hurting as much as my emotions were. Mason was dead. I would be proclaimed dead if they didn't find me. I wouldn't see Dimitri again.

I wouldn't see Lissa, graduate, be promised, or go back to school. I would have to run away and stay out here. If I pulled myself together I would be able to fend off Strigoi and be unstoppable. If I could survive.

I turned around to watch the guardians take away Christian, Mia, and Eddie and leave. I was far away enough that they couldn't see me. Seeing Dimitri give a last look at the house made my heart die a little. I longed to be in his arms and be with him, but that couldn't happen. I let a tear fall from my eye, then hastily wiped it away.

I feared going back in the house but only did so to take whatever money they had. While in there, though, there was a silver stake lying on the ground. I assumed it was real and took it, if it was I would need it.

I walked toward the city part of town, tuning in to Lissa.

She was crying in Kirova's office. Dimitri was there along with my mother, they were discussing my death, or what they assumed that I was dead. I didn't want to hear this so I snapped out of Lissa's head fast.


	2. Ch 1

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! 

I told you that I would have it up by the weekend, well a day late.

But here's the first REAL chapter.

It's been a few weeks from the intro. 

Enjoy! ~LittleKafii

**I Didn't Promise Anything**

I pulled my coat tighter around me. It was cold tonight. I was still shock stricken by the Spokane attack, if you asked why I stayed? I'd say my gut told me to. Right now I was walking back to the abandoned house I had been staying in since I, technically, ran away.

It seemed like yesterday I left my old life behind. I used to live at St. Vladimir's and attend classes as well as training with Dimitri- he was tall, gorgeous, and the love of my life. I'd had to leave him behind, along with Lissa, in my old life.

It killed me to think of them, losing them had torn parts of my heart away. Lissa and I were still bound together and I visited her a few times, at least mentally visited her. I guess she was doing okay. She missed me, no surprise there, and was having trouble getting over the thought of me dead. She sort of thought of me as the one who could beat anything and always come out alive. It broke my heart to see her this way, though I knew it was for the better that I didn't return.

Dimitri was a whole other story though. He was my other half, he understood me and I loved him. Being without him I felt alone and a little weaker. I didn't want him to think I was dead either. When I checked in on Lissa in Kirova's office they had assumptions as to what could have happened to me.

The first was that I could've survived, they found it unlikely though because the Rose they knew wouldn't have left everyone else there.

The first was that I could've survived, they found it unlikely though because the Rose they knew wouldn't have left everyone else there. The second idea, I was dead. They think I was taken with any other Strigoi that hadn't died. Seeing Mason dead and Eddie high they knew I was the only one who killed the Strigoi they found. Lastly, the assumed that it was possible I was a Strigoi now. If so, the look on their faces made sure that they didn't want to believe it.

Their faces, from Lissa's view, gave away a lot. My mother was actually crying, there was tears streaming down her face. She hasn't exactly been the greatest mom, or a mom for that. I'd only seen her a few times and even then we didn't get along. Seeing her like that now, it shocked me. The great Janine Hathaway was broken, by her daughter. It worried me how this would interfere with her guardian duties.

Then there was Dimitri. To Lissa it only seemed as though his face was astonished that something like this could have happened to me, but she didn't know anything between Dimitri and I. She only saw us as the rest of the school did, as student and mentor. I saw that he was upset he'd let this happen and something else. Loss? That he might never see me again, or if so I'd be an undead vampire? Yea, that hurt. It hurt him, Lissa, my mother, and me. Hard.

I let go of the memory and kept walking. I've re-thought that a million times over the past few weeks. I hadn't seen many Strigoi in the weeks that I've stayed in Spokane. Or rather a little town next to it, being near the hideout of Strigoi was scary, even for Rose Hathaway. I turned down the alley and was face to face with someone.

My instincts knew to act fast before I died, this person was Strigoi. It was obvious that she, with her long hair I could tell it was a she, used to be a Moroi before she changed. The most terrible thing about Strigoi was that they were made.

I didn't waste time coming on to her, I held the silver stake in my right hand ready for the kill if the chance came. She came for me with her fist out, which was a mistake. I took her hand and held it back, unaware of the other hand making an appointment with the side of my face. Taking my knee I jabbed her in the stomach, she lunged at me again. I ducked and grabbed her arm forcing her behind me. I swung around and placed a roundhouse kick on her side that would've earned me an easy 'A' in class. She stumbled for a second, giving me the opportunity the stake her. I aimed for the heart and killed her before she could avoid it.

I took the stake out and put it back in my belt loop, covering it with my knee-length coat. I hid her body, like I did with the other odd attacks in the last few weeks. I didn't know where to put her, we were on an empty street that had little places to hide a body. I put her behind a trashcan and hoped no one would see it until morning when it would dissolve.

I half-ran the rest of the way to the house. It had been abandoned and it showed. No one in the area complained because nothing had been done to demolish it.

I went inside and took some ice out of the cooler. I didn't have money but I had my ways. There were a few houses down a few blocks each way that the people weren't there a whole lot. I had taken things from them, which was easy. It was mostly essentials like ice, water bottles, food, and their extra pillows and blankets. I didn't feel bad, they were practically offering it up.

One time, I had gone over to get more water and saw a middle aged man and woman packing things away in their car. Apparently leaving for the weekend. As soon as I'd heard them say, "...for the weekend at the resort..." I had been around their backyard and in one of the rooms they probably wouldn't use. I had the chance to shower a lot at these kinds of houses but it was nice to have a weekend in a working house with electricity and running water.

I looked at myself in the mirror, nothing from the fight had shown, no bruises. Except for the big blue one on my cheek. It reminded me of when I sparred with my mom and she had given me a black eye, but I didn't want to remember anything so I shoved the thought away.

I held the ice to it, I didn't need to because it didn't hurt but I knew if I didn't it would take longer for the bruise to go away. It might affect an outcome in a fight, weaknesses weren't something you wanted to have, especially against Strigoi.

I sighed and lay sprawled on a bed. With nothing better to do, and the fact that I hadn't visited her recently, I let my mind wander off to see what Lissa was up to.

She was sitting in the library with Christian, which almost made me leave right then and there. Except I knew nothing romantic was going on. There were all different kinds of book spread out between them; Geography of every continent and country and a few maps on Spokane. This wasn't good.

"I can't take death for an answer," Lissa stated. "She has to be alive!" She sighed, honestly believing I could do anything.

"We'll never know," Christian told her, he was always honest. "She could be...Strigoi, or dead, or maybe even alive. Rose is tricky." He wasn't exactly helping her, but still being honest.

Lissa started closing the books and putting them away behind her. "I guess, I really wish the bond worked two ways, you know? Then I could be useful." Christian eyed her then stood up and helped with the last of the books.

They walked back to the Moroi dorms hand in hand, I felt the need to give them privacy and leave. Something held me back, Dimitri was standing in their path, inside of Lissa I had to look away, but that didn't stop me from hearing his voice.

"Vasilisa and Christian," He started. "Tasha wanted you two to join us." Lissa nodded and she and Christian followed him.

Tasha was standing off to the side of a pond that seemed to be iced over, she held skates in her hand but dropped them to hug Christian, her nephew, and Lissa.

"I'm glad you could come, I wanted to know about something." It was obvious the something was me, but no one needed to say it.

Inside a cottage near the pond everyone gathered around a fireplace, all cozy.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Tasha asked, to everyone in general.

"Rose went to Spokane to try and stop Mia, Eddie, and Mason." Christian started. "She brought me to the ski lodge's gate, but I went with her past that. After finding them all safe we headed for a train station to leave," He left out the tunnel experience, I hadn't told any of them what the letters meant so I guess there was nothing to tell. "When a truck of humans took us and lead us to a small house and cuffed us in the basement." Through the bond Lissa was glad to hear this part of the story again, but I could sense worry toward the later part.

"We were there for a few days with no food or water or blood." Christian continued. "It was rough until Rose thought of something. She hinted to me about the magic. I caught on and used an excuse that I would feed from her to become Strigoi." By now he had everyone's undivided attention. Tasha was listening intently and Dimitri was too, however not as strongly, he must have heard this plenty of times.

"I didn't do anything to her besides heat up her cuffs so she could break free. Once she did everyone was moving and in a matter of seconds both men were down and we were all free." Christian had remembered well, probably from repeating it over and over. "The last I saw of Spokane was when Mason went back in after we escaped and later when Mia went in. She was the only one who came out though." He didn't falter once in talking.

"Then all the guardians arrived and we were sent in the vans, curious about Rose and Mason, all though Mia saw Mason dead." It was hard for me to hear it from someone else but coming from Christian he made it sound like he wasn't there.

Dimitri added on then, and did hearing him tear my heart apart! "The other guardians and I went in, including Janine, to see what was there. It was Mason's body and two dead Strigoi, which we all proclaim Rose to have killed. She wasn't there, anywhere." His voice was calm, which I think was hard for him. Who knew? "There are a few assumptions to what could've happened to her." Dimitri abruptly stopped, to realize he didn't want to say much more.

It occurred to Lissa she had to say something. "Well, Rose could either have gotten away, been taken by other Strigoi, or became one." She choked out.

Tasha spoke up knowing this was an uneasy topic. "Oh, thanks." She paused. "I need a guardian, the school says it's up to you but I wanted to know If you, Dimitri, would be my guardian." There was a flicker in her eyes that said more than friendship.

What had happened? She thought because I was unknown about that she could take him from me? Well, actually, he wasn't mine but we had something! Was he going to accept? Oh, dear God.

Dimitri sighed and faced Tasha. "I can't, there's something I need to take care of. I hope you understand, but if I succeed or finish then what? I might not come back, or kill myself in the process." He sighed and Lissa was confused. "I have to find someone, and possibly kill them." I knew exactly what he was talking about, and Lissa did too.

A while back, Lissa had invited me to accompany her on a trip to the Missoula mall with Natalie, Camille, Victor Dashkov, Dimitri and other guardians. Dimitri and I were having a discussion on Strigoi and that if either of us became Strigoi we would want to be killed and freed.

This is what Dimitri was talking about, he was going to hunt me down and kill me if I were Strigoi. Which I wasn't.

Lissa fit the pieces together. She knew that Dimitri and I had more than a student-mentor relationship. She realizes how obvious it had been and how oblivious she must have been.

"I want to go," Lissa whispered. Then repeated it much louder and bolder. "I want to go." Dimitri shook his head.

"You can't be put in danger, princess. You don't understand-" She stopped him.

"But I do," She was going to say something without realizing no one really knew about Dimitri and me. "You and Rose, you guys are in love," She stated it sounding surprised herself. "You want to kill her and free her if she's Strigoi. But what if you do find her and she's alive, and a Dhampir? I want to be there. To see her." She was pressuring him now with words, but her face was astonished. As well as Christian and Tasha, who were learning this from her now.

Dimitri put a hand up to stop her. "Please, please, don't follow me." He left the little house and Lissa sat down.

"I want to stay here, I don't feel like getting up." Lissa challenged.

"Well, okay. But it'll be a hell of a lot easier if we follow Belikov now." Lissa perked up, she'd thought he meant go back to their dorms. She stood up with Christian. Then helped Tasha get up, her still confused about the change of things.

They saw Dimitri already at the gate. He stopped only to tell them to go back. I listened to half of their arguments but in the end, he agreed to let them all go, knowing Tasha would help with protection as well as, he hated to put a Moroi in this place but, Christian.

I left her mind, being there for one of the longest times tired me. I took the ice off, though it was more like icy water now, off my bruised cheek and wrapped myself in blankets. I might not have Air Conditioning but it was still cold in the house.

I woke up again, probably a few hours later, to footsteps and the creaking of wood.

I sprang out of bed and took hold of the silver stake in my right hand just in time for Strigoi to show up.

There were three who stood closer to me than the four in the back, it was clear the back ones were newer, weaker Strigoi while the three nearest to me were powerful and strong.

I reacted in seconds gaining surprise on the first one, killing her with the stake. I didn't have time to pull the stake out of her heart so I left it there to deal with the one almost on me now.

I gave a hard blow to the stomach and then a goo punch in the face, both which startled the Strigoi. I had enough time to get the stake and kill the Strigoi moving on to the third. I charged and attempted to put all my weight on him, he countered my attack and threw me to the ground. My stake landing feet away. I got to my feet and kicked him so hard in the stomach he fell. I used the time to reach my stake, turning on my back I saw the Strigoi jump on me, I put the stake in between us, killing him.

The other four were easily new and weak. I went through them one by one, no trouble. I decided to check out the rest of the town house in case there were any more Strigoi. I found none lurking anywhere.

I had no heads-up when Lissa's strong emotions pulled me into her. I saw that she was with Christian, Tasha, and Dimitri. All looking at the house where Isaiah and Elena placed the Strigoi hideout. Where my group had gone in Spokane when taken away.

Dimitri gave it a once-over glance then turned away. "She isn't here."

"How can you be sure? We didn't come all this way for nothing, now we have no clue as to where she could have gone!" Lissa protested.

A man casually walked up to them from across the street, he was pretty old. "Excuse me, are you looking for a young girl, long dark hair?" He asked.

Tasha answered him, "Yea, have you seen one?"

"Of course, another group of people were looking for her too. Although they were taller and paler." He launched into descriptions that turned into a story. "I told them she visited every once in a while, last I saw her was two weeks ago. She stays in a house over a few miles." We didn't hear anymore because Dimitri was dragging us away and toward where the man said the abandoned house was.

It was a quiet and fast walk to the street I stayed on. Tasha pointed to the abandoned house I was in. "That one, I'm sure of it." Dimitri nodded and they all followed.

Dimitri and Tasha kicked open the main door and swept in carefully, in a way of protecting Christian and Lissa.

I jerked away from Lissa's head in time to hear the echo of the door hitting the floor and their feet shuffling.

I froze, I didn't know what to do at this point now. Run or stay?

Review!!! 

Goodies for their clothes on my profile!

Tell me what you think, I will probably post the next Chapter on Monday.


	3. Ch 2

So sorry for the confusion of the last chapter!

I meant to put up about their clothes in this chapter. Oops, well I'm only human, sadly :P

Enjoy the chapter!

**I Didn't Promise Anything**

_Dimitri and Tasha kicked open the main door and swept in carefully, in a way of protecting Christian and Lissa. _

_I jerked away from Lissa's head in time to hear the echo of the door hitting the floor and their feet shuffling._

_I froze, I didn't know what to do at this point now. Run or stay?_

I sat in the booth of a club called Storm 13. It was exceptionally hard for me to leave last night in the house, I didn't get away clean though. I'd been watching from Lissa's head on and off a lot since then; last night, yesterday.

I froze, I didn't know what to do at this point now. Run or stay?

I hesitated and backed up ever so slightly to be hidden by the staircase to my left side. It wasn't the greatest hiding spot and not where I was going to stay, they would certainly find me here. I pushed my body against the wall and quieted my breathing to a minimum. It almost felt like Strigoi were invading my house, not Dimitri and Lissa.

Tasha was the first to walk by me and turn away from me, heading into my room. It was sloppy and my ice pack and drink probably gave away my being here.

Next was Christian and Lissa, hand in hand he comforted her, either from not finding me or seeing Strigoi. Which didn't make me any happier because they wouldn't find me and there were seven 'dead' Strigoi that I'd taken down on the floor in my room.

Dimitri followed behind everyone. He stopped in front of me, but didn't look at me. I was afraid he would turn and see me, but Tasha gave a loud gasp from my room. He went towards her and I watched them all stare at the Strigoi.

This was my chance to leave, I walked stealthily toward the broken door. Lissa turned around and saw me. She gave a slight screech making Christian turn, Tasha and Dimitri hadn't seen me. I bolted to the door and didn't stop running even when I was out the door, but they would know I was here. I had nothing except the hundred dollars in one pocket and the stake in my other pocket.

I sighed in discomfort and relief. I wouldn't be able to stay at the abandoned house anymore but they hadn't exactly caught me and dragged me back to St. Vlad's.

I headed over to a nearby mall and walked into Macy's. It was a big store and would help me blend in a bit. But first I wanted to visit Lissa, to see if she'd said anything to the guardians or if they were leaving.

"I swear I saw her!" Lissa explained to Dimitri and Tasha, Christian stood beside her. "She was behind me, then she left through the front... door." They were all standing around in the living room. I could sense through the bond that they were uncomfortable about being in my room with the Strigoi.

"She was there, I saw her leaving." Christian added, supporting Lissa.

"This isn't a game," Tasha argued. "You could be imagining things because you miss her."

"It's possible, but how does that explain the bedroom?" Dimitri countered.

"I'd thought about that," Tasha said. "What if this is another Strigoi hideout? There were seven in the room, they could have fought each other, the winners fled." It could be true, but what about my food and brush and bathroom essentials?

Which is what Lissa asked. "I don't think so, I saw her and her stuff was in the room. I don't think Strigoi would carry around shampoo and a brush."

"There was also food and the cold water pouch." Christian agreed. Tasha looked at Dimitri, everyone waiting on him for an answer.

"I say we should stay for another night or two to see if she's in town. By the looks of the place she ransacked the stuff and stayed here. She's capable of killing the Strigoi, and it's possible she is still in town." He stopped pacing. "If she didn't buy the stuff then she doesn't have the money to leave town, and where would she have gotten the money?"

"Well, why don't we check out some of the populated places tonight and look for her?" Lissa suggested.

"Yea, Dimka, if anything Rose might want to get out. If she did stay here then she wouldn't have anywhere to go tonight." Tasha told him. From the look on their faces it screamed party.

I left her head then and shopped for the dress and shoes I was wearing now, sitting in Storm 13.

I left the thoughts behind and went up to the bar for another drink, they were alcoholic but I didn't drink them, just walked around and then left them at a table.

I was dangerously wearing a dress and small heels. Non of what I was wearing was the best for fighting. When I knew that Lissa and everyone would be going around to places like this all night, I said "What the hell!" and dressed up. I kind of wanted to see them again, before I found a way to leave. I wanted to be with them but not anywhere near anyone else. They didn't understand how much it hurt me to see Mason die on my accord. If I hadn't told him about Spokane at the ski resort he might not be dead! It was my fault I went and blabbed.

I sighed and leaned against a wall, watching people dance. It was past midnight and I came a few hours ago. Surprisingly it wasn't difficult to get in, this was one of those areas in town where people started to get 'bad' around 16. I was 18 and they practically invited me in. Actually I don't think the dress helped. It was hugging my skin and sexy.

The dress I found at Macy's was in my budget and covered my neck, the entire dress was black and had lace under it. The sleeves just covered my shoulders and the dress stopped upper thigh, but the lacy underneath continued halfway down my thighs. It definitely caught peoples, guys, attention; showing my curves and snugly fitting me. My breasts were looking a size bigger than they were, which to the guys staring seemed to be a good thing.

The heels, I bought too, were awesome and sexy, but I would have to lose them if I had to fight any Strigoi. The heel's were small, under an inch, and they were jet black, matching the dress. The heels covered my abused feet and toes. There were frill above the toes which was sort of cute. With my overall outfit I spent most of what I had, leaving me with somewhere around twenty left.

I walked up to one of the staring men and handed him the drink and with no emotion on my face, left him there. I went up the stairs near the back of the club and sat on one of the couches. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about me because there were rooms down the hall. I stayed quiet and looked through Lissa.

They were walking down a street in party clothes like mine. It was obvious they had more money to spend than I did, probably Lissa's.

Lissa wore a strapless white dress. The upper part was plain white and strapless with a silver rose on her hip. The bottom was white and lacy with black circles creating a pattern on the skirt half. Her shoes were tall heels, all black with a bow on the side of each shoe.

Christian was wearing a casual white shirt with a gray unbuttoned vest and black dress pants, it was formal for him. But I don't think he and Lissa were expected to fight, it didn't look like any of them were. The adults would have to deal with their clothes if they had to though.

Tasha looked beautiful in her sleek black dress. It was a V-neck and the 'sleeves' only covered the top of her shoulders. It curved around her hip and went down to her knees, frilly along the way.

Last, Dimitri was more godly in his suit. It was simple but on him it was amazing and hot. He wore almost the same dress pants as Christian and a white long sleeve dress, button down shirt.

His face now was calm and aware, so was Tasha's. Lissa looked like she might cry if they didn't find me in the club coming up ahead, this would be their last stop tonight and Christian was trying to comfort her.

I immediately left her head when I saw them all enter Storm 13.

I stood up and took off my heels, in case they heard or it got in the way. I didn't think they would hear them among the many people and loud music but to be safe I carried them with me. I went down the stairs, slowly at first but when I saw them in the middle of the club I sped up. Once down I realized they were in between and the exit.

or were they? I glanced back up at the stairs, but not wanting to take a chance of not having a back exit I went around to the booth I was at earlier. I looked around and grabbed the closest guy staring at me, I had trouble getting him to kiss and hide me from them, I'd thought I'd succeeded when they walked past me. I looked up while the guy kissed the only part of my neck that showed. They were sitting at another booth two away from mine, easily in eyesight. Crap.

I continued to toy with the guy before getting him off me to dance, I put him in the position to block them from seeing me, hopefully. We danced to the song playing.

_There's a place downtown_

_where the freaks all come around. _

_it's a hole in the wall, _

_it's a dirty free for all._

I stopped paying attention when Christian got up, turning and talking to the others, he came towards me alone. I left the guy I was with and headed for the exit, though their table and Christian walking in my path was in the way. I gulped and ran, heels in my hand and hair pushed in my face.

I was past them when someone grabbed my wrist, I thought it was the guy I left and turned to him, "Listen, I'm leaving. Go play with-" I cut myself off when I was face to face with pale blue eyes. Christian.

"Hey," He said casually, then proceeded to pull me toward the table. I panicked and knew if I wanted to get away I would have to attract attention so he would ditch me, even if they all saw me here.

I screamed and started hitting his arm that was pulling me. "Leave me alone! I want to leave!" I screamed at him and then let another scream escape my mouth.

He glared at me then loudly announced, "No, Rose! Mom said that we had to wait for her!"He was playing me too. Everyone that had been watching me now looked away, believing we were waiting for 'mom'. Shit!

We were a few feet away from their table, every one of their eye's on me. I couldn't look at any of them though so I pushed my hair in my face and stared at the floor, thinking of how to escape.

Christian pushed me to the table and let go of me, before Dimitri or Tasha could grab hold of me I sprinted to the door. Without my heels I was fast but the dress was slowing me ever so much. I took wider steps in running and heard a rip of clothing. I glanced down as I hit the door and pushed it open with my hands and elbows.

The dress was split on the sides of my thighs up to my hip. Great. But it did help my speed increase. I ran down the street and made a left turn to where I knew another club would be a mile down. If I could make it to the other club I would be fine because Lissa, Christian and Tasha would have to catch up while I would be gone.

I pushed myself faster and faster, seeing Dimitri do the same but he was a few paces behind, not within reach thankfully. It reminded me of when he would push me during laps at our trainings. I shoved the memory away so that I didn't slow down and leap into his arms.

I saw the club ahead of me and raced into it, no problem. I searched for a good cover spot but found a better solution, a backdoor exit. I walked to the music playing over there. The door led to an alley, it was empty and there were a few trashcans. It stopped at a brick wall and then continued on the other way to the street.

I stood there for a minute catching my breath and then walked silently toward the opening to the street. In a second there was a Strigoi on me. I went into battle mode and threw it off me. I had hid the silver stake on a halter I put under the dress. I threw my shoes away from me and took out the stake.

The Strigoi was on me again, I kicked him of me and put all my weight into crushing him against the wall. I plunged my stake into his heart and waited for the lights to go out in his eyes before releasing my grip and taking out the stake.

I put on my heels and placed a trash can over him, he could be there for a while before sunlight hit him and in case anyone came out I didn't want him to be found.

I wanted to walk back to the street but being as that's where he came from I decided against it.

Reluctantly I went back in the club and sat at the bar. I used to dread killing Strigoi because I knew that I was taking away the life of someone who was once Dhampir or Moroi. I didn't know if they chose to be that way or if they were forced into it. Now I didn't feel that, I was over it and knew I was saving many people from them when I killed or released them.

I sighed and scoped the club of Dimitri, Tasha, Christian, and Lissa. I didn't see them anywhere. I was tired tonight too and so I was going to head to wherever I could find a place to stay. Going back to the abandoned house would be too risky.

I left the club I walked to the end of the street, I was probably going to stay in the mall or something, Hopefully I could get back into Macy's and nap on one of their beds. As I turned toward the mall I saw a figure moving on the other side of the street out of the corner of my eye. I was too tired to fight anyone else but had to check it out, I would rather fight weak then die because I didn't look.

I crossed the street and removed my heels, again. The figure darted into an alley and I saw a few other figures. Shit, I didn't want to deal with this now.

I twirled my hair into a bun and tucked it in the neck of my dress. I dropped my shoes at the corner of the building on the side of the alley and held the stake firmly in my sweaty hands. I was wishing they wouldn't cramp now.

I stepped in the alley and felt something grab me and cover my mouth, still holding my stake I hit them in the shin with my heel and elbowed them in the stomach. It forced them to release me and I ran to the wall. I might have been trapped but I could deal with them one-on-one now because the alley was so narrow. My eyes registered to the darkness to see four figures. Two of them average and one a little shorter, the last taller than them all. I was in between the height of the average and the short ones. They didn't seem like Strigoi.

One of the average ones spoke in a familiar tone and kneeled on the ground. "Damn it Rose!" It was Christian. He sparked a flame on his hand and lit up most of the alley, the other average figure did the same, Tasha.

I was trapped in a narrow alley with a ripped dress and my stake by Dimitri, Tasha, Christian and Lissa.

Now I had no choice but to stay.

Once again, I apologize but check out their clothes to the club.

But exciting chapter huh? Okay well more to come!

I've had PM's about wanting Dimitri POV's so if you would like a few of the man's POV's just tell me in the review!

Keep reading and reviewing, thanks!


	4. Ch 3

**I Didn't Promise Anything**

_I was trapped in a narrow alley with a ripped dress and my stake by Dimitri, Tasha, Christian and Lissa. _

_Now I had no choice but to stay. _

I didn't hesitate in distracting them so I could get away. "What do you plan to do now that you've caught me?" Lissa stopped closing in on me and had a look of thought on her face. "Are you going to try and take me back to St. Vladimir's? Well Good Luck!" I chuckled and got into a fighting stance, looking directly into Dimitri's gorgeous brown eyes. "Don't expect me to go easy."

He half-nodded back at me and whispered something to Tasha whom was by his side farthest from me. Lissa was still stopped and now looked sorry for me, in the middle of everyone. Christian was nearest to me, trying to prepare for whatever I would do.

I gave one pleading glance around at my surroundings. There were brick buildings and walls closing me in with one exit, behind everyone. Great. Okay, well Rose, if you want to get out of this situation then you're going to have to get out somehow.

"Did you all plan to grab me by the arm and haul me away by jet and hope I wouldn't try to escape?" I asked them. "Did you even plan past finding me?" The concerned and thoughtful look on Lissa's face answered my questions.

They had planned on finding me, Dimitri controlling me, convincing me it was right to go back with them, then drag me back. Okay, now I know what to do.

I put my stake into the holster around my hip under the dress. I didn't worry about the dress anymore being as I knew I wasn't going to wear it after this and I would need to fight my way out of here, it was already ripped up to my underwear line thanks to them.

I went into action then, first swinging my fist into Christian's cheek. I heard Liss gasp, I tried ignoring that so I could keep attacking. I stayed on offense and got some good blows on him. He tried to kick my thighs and I took his foot and just pushed it into him, he rebounded and hit me in the stomach. I took the hit then round house kicked him, but felt someone hold onto my shoulders after he hit the wall with a sickening crack. I saw him get up though and turned to face who was daring to hold me now.

Tasha looked me in the eye, the smallest part of me wanting to back down and let them take me away. Another part of me said to keep fighting to get out and the last part recognized the glaze of compulsion in her eyes and backed away.

I rushed up to her and jabbed her with my elbow, knocking her chin up. She was stunned, probably that I had hit her, and I took the opportunity to move in. My hand clasped around her wrist securely as I brought my foot around and gave a little, but efficient, kick behind her kneecap. It would have knocked her face-first on to the ground, but my grip on her arm stopped her halfway. I let her drop lightly, she protected herself and put her hands in front of her when she hit the ground.

"Rose..." Liss said to me as I faced her. I was breathing heavily and was still very tired! I was watching her and everything was seeming so stupid. Why was I fighting the people who were only trying to help me? I should just go back to school and finish my training and maybe catch up with everyone to graduate with the other novices I'd left behind.

The thought reminded me of that night in the Strigoi hideout, where I'd let Mason die on my watch. It was all my fault. I'd let him down and even told him to go to Spokane. Well, not exactly but it as well have been that way. He loved me and I couldn't love him back the same way, unconditionally. Why couldn't I just have loved him the same way and let the world go by without the death of him? Because I was selfish and stupid, I was mad at Dimitri and leaked about the guardian secret of Spokane to Mase. Dimitri was the one who held me back, because I unconditionally loved him. Did he even love me the same way? If he did then he would be saving me from this mess! Oh...

I needed to go back with them. I could be with Liss again and maybe, secretly, with Dimitri. Once more worry came back and hit me, hard. What happened if I did go back with them and Dimitri didn't want me anymore? I would be just a student to him. That wasn't enough for me. He could very well take up Tasha's offer to guard her. They could have a family and he would forget about me. Definitely not what I wanted to happen in front of me. If he was going to love Tasha and run off with her then her could do it without me, which is why I needed to get away from all of them.

I 'woke-up' from my thoughts and saw Lissa with a confused, fixed look of concentration on her face.

I realized what was happening to me then, compulsion. Lissa was using compulsion on me! She's promised me it was unfair and she wouldn't use it on me, what a lie! It pissed me off even more now that Liss would stoop that low to get me back.

I closed my eyes and took a few seconds to adjust to finding where they all were by feeling. I could sense where they were by the movement on the ground. Some were lighter than others and some were based on where they stood now.

I focused on escaping their reach again and shoved Liss away enough for her to fall back a few feet over to the opposite wall of Christian. She wasn't hurt, only surprised and worried.

I kept my eyes closed and sensed Tasha moving toward Christian and Lissa moving in their direction. The only one who moved to me was Dimitri.

His breath was against my neck, too close for me. Before I did anything I heard him whisper in my ear, "Don't fight with your beautiful eyes closed, Roza." Roza... the Russian meaning of Rose.

I grunted and started blindly fighting him. It amazed me how it took me longer to take down him then a Strigoi.

He was fast, remarkably fast. I was fast too, and it helped fighting with him. I knew he wasn't trying all that much because he didn't want to hurt me. I didn't care anymore, with my eyes closed I was just seeing myself trapped by a gang of Strigoi.

One of the flaws in their plans to take me home was that they relied on Dimitri to take me down, they didn't want to hurt me either. It was a big mistake right now, especially when I was certainly sure that I was not going home.

If they had been trying from when they got me in the alley things would have changed.

Christian would have channeled heat through his body to his hands and held me to a wall with my wrists burning. Tasha could have helped by surrounding me with a ring of fire. They would have been more aggressive and less dependent. Of course, Lissa wouldn't have been much of a help aside from being next to me the whole trip home, if they got me that far, compelling me to agree with them on returning to St. Vlad's. Dimitri would have been able to stay back to help if I got free.

But no, they didn't do any of that. They decided, or instinctively, went along with not harming me freely. It shocked me more than anyone else that Dimitri wasn't exactly trying to fight me now. I was going to have to use that against him then.

He blocked my attacks and I kept bringing them on to him. One hit or kick after the next, we both were tired and bruised. I'm not sure how long we'd been at each other but the last few minutes seemed more challenging than ever. Dimitri was tiring me and moving onto attack mode, getting ready to take me down and ship me off to school.

I wished him good luck on that.

Ignoring my aching body I kept moving and attacking as well as defending now. He came in on me with a roundhouse kick which I blocked. I held his ankle and twisted it, forcing him to flip his body putting his back to me. I lifted his ankle higher and higher. At first nothing noticeable happened but I saw his upper body bend lower. I dropped his foot and jumped onto his back. My weight didn't put him on the ground but was enough to throw him off balance. I hooked his arms in mine and kicked his shins with my feet, he didn't resist falling because he knew it would result badly for him. I lay on his back, held his hands to the ground with mine and pressed down his legs with the tips of my feet. My short being didn't advantage me in holding him down.

Dimitri rolled over me putting his back on me and my back on the ground, sparring me his full weight he half-rolled off me and then rebound on me. He placed his hands over my shoulders and his knees on my thighs.

I was sort of trapped. I could try to get him off me, though I knew he was too strong and used to fighting me that it wouldn't get me out from under him. Even if it did work, then what? Tasha and Christian were behind my head covering my exit to the street with flames radiating from their hands and arms. I sighed and tilted my head back against the ground.

I was not the happy camper you wanted to mess with right now, I was facing defeat which greatly upset me and sparked my anger. No shit was I going back to St. Vlad's with them! Hell, with anyone!

Dimitri must have seen that look of defeat on my face. "If I get off you will you try to get away?" He asked me perfectly calmly.

I turned my head to see Tasha and Christian still waiting by the opening with their flames flaring around the pathway and sighed, giving Dimitri a nod. He took his time getting off me and once up he held out his hand to me looking at me with those dark brown eyes which could see into my soul. It wasn't something I wanted at the moment and stood up by myself then he securely held onto my arms and it was almost hurting me. His grip was crushing my bones, I bit my lip and put up with it. If I knew how they were going to get me out of the town then I would be able to plan ahead on how to escape Dimitri's dangerous hold.

Once I was standing up straight and didn't try to get away or even struggle against Dimitri's grasp on my arm they all let go of the breath they must have been holding.

Liss rushed up to me and gave me the best hug she could with Dimitri not taking the chance of letting go. I missed her so much! She held onto me and I heard quiet sobs escape her mouth. I wanted so badly to assure that I would be there for her and that I was fine, I couldn't promise her that though. At midpoint in the embrace I lifted my arm to wrap it around her but quickly returned it to my side. She finally let go of me and wiped away her tears, then backed up into Christian's arms.

I didn't drop my no-emotion mask that could only be described as how a guardian would look on their daily. It showed nothing that was going on inside your head, if I was feeling want or resent it wouldn't falter just stay the same and not let anyone in on how you feel. It was a safe way to let them know I wasn't going to open up yet. Or anytime soon.

I closed my eyes and let them lead me away, I was going to kill myself for not fighting back. I was so God damn tired though! When I opened my eyes I noticed we weren't going toward any train or bus station.

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"In northern Spokane," Tasha answered. "We're going to a place to stay until we can arrange for a school jet to come."

So, we were going to spend the night somewhere? I must have had that devious I'm-going-to-escape look on my face because Dimitri spoke up.

"Don't get any ideas Rose, you're not going to be given the chance to leave." I sighed, but planned anyway.

We stopped walking in front of a hotel. We went inside and up to their room, it had three bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms and a kitchen. I was so hungry right now I bet I could eat a cow!

Dimitri opened the door to one of the bedrooms and put me in the room, I felt like I was in some rich-person prison.

"No, Dimka, I'll take the first shift." Tasha came from behind him.

"That's okay, I can stay up. I'm fine." She eyed him and rolled her eyes.

"She isn't, it's better if I watch her while she's asleep and so you can sleep too and watch her on the jet." Tasha reasoned.

I sat on the bed and gave a sweet smile. "Aw, you all care so much as to make arrangements for my guarding? But, would you two stop fighting? It's giving me a headache."

"I can't wait to get back to school with her." Christian said coming into my room too.

I snorted and Dimitri shot a look at me. "What, Comrade?"

He kept a guardian mask on when he replied. "You're going back, don't try to get away." He was so stern!

"I'll watch her, she won't play with fire." Christian offered.

Tasha looked like she was about to protest but I interrupted. "I'd like to sleep now? Can you all agree Christian watches me and take your turns?" Geez, what kids!

They all, slowly as hell, left me to sleep. Christian closed the door behind them and stood on the room side.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Liss is over there." I pointed to the living room and smirked. Then laid down on the bed and relaxed.

I did fall asleep, but fell into one of those familiar, annoying dreams. I stood on a beach with jeans on and a bikini top, my mom's eye stomach ring on. I turned around to face the familiar guy who kept bringing me to this beach.

"Hello, Little Dhampir." Adrian smiled, but it went away. "Must you always cover yourself?" He sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't dress myself in these dreams you know." he smiled and shrugged.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, alive last time I checked." This was the second time he's checked up on me since I'd been alone in Spokane.

"You worry me," He paused. "How are you out there, where is that?"

"I'm fine and I can defend myself. I stayed in Spokane, I told you that."

"That's a lie. If you were in Spokane they would have found you right now! When I visit Lissa's dreams she tells me how she thinks you left Spokane." I stared at him, bewildered.

"When was the last time you were in her dream?"

"Two nights ago, why?" He looked puzzled.

"Because I never left Spokane." I laughed. "The search party found me, I'm busted. I was, tonight." He smiled and laughed his own pretty laugh.

"Well! Rose, you are a wonder. Only tonight?" He had a smug look on his face, enjoying my defeat.

"Well, they saw a glimpse of me two nights ago at the place I was staying, but I ran." He was grinning from ear to ear still.

"So, they have you now? You're coming back!?" He was overjoyed.

"Yea they have me." I answered, a little amused by his childish excitement.

"And you're coming back, to St. Vladimir's?" I let my small smile fade.

"Well, they're going to try and take me back."

"No, Rose. Don't fight, come home." He pleaded, but he was fading now, and the dream would soon end.

"Sorry, can't make any promises." I sat up in bed after the dream with Adrian ended.

Christian wasn't at the door anymore, Dimitri was.

"Rose, we need to talk." He came up to the bed and stopped. I fixed the covers and made room for him to sit, he did. "What happened in the house?" He was talking about the house Mason died in... that night.

"I... I didn't want to see anyone. After what I caused." I couldn't talk about it, directly.

"What did you do? I was worried sick about you. All the guardians, including your mother, there were looking for you." I only stammered and shut my mouth. "Roza, I was worried something had happened to you. At the academy there were so many rumors...so many. It was assumed that you were either a snack for more Strigoi, you survived and ran, and..." He faced me and cupped my head in his hands. "You were Strigoi." I saw hurt in his eyes.

"I only wanted to get away, be alone. Of course, I had trouble leaving you and Liss but I had to. If it wasn't for me Mason would be alive."

"Don't blame yourself for this, he chose to go on his own accord, and to come back and save you." He leaned down and kissed me softly, then releasing me.

"But..." I stopped and heard him say what I knew he would in my head. "Okay then, I heard you coming and fled. I went around to the back and from there...away." It was more than that, but I still didn't feel good talking about the subject.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know how much I care about you, Roza." His words sent chills down my spine and back up, good chills.

"Yes, and I feel the same way." I was willing to do a lot for him, nearly anything.

"I wish that there wasn't so many boundaries for us." He admitted, it made my heart swell and my heartbeat increase.

"You know, we aren't at school now, not close." I expected a lesson on self-control from him but it wasn't close to what I got.

He crushed his lips to mine and I kissed back, the passion beneath the kiss soon turned to want and hunger. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony as the love filled the air around us.

He was on top of me now, all of our clothes remained on. His hands moved up and down my body, one stayed on the small of my back and the other entwined in my hair. He loved my hair and always begged me not to cut like other female Dhampir guardians did. My arms were hooked around his neck, my body pressed tightly to his.

I never realized how much I missed these few moments with Dimitri. I loved him so much it hurt, but being with him now. Pure bliss.

He never let go and we would both occasionally detach our lips to breathe, but returned them after smiling wildly at each other. I thought it would go on longer when there was a knock on the door. We let go of each other and stood up off the bed.

I looked at him but he only shrugged and mouthed, "I don't know." I didn't worry just tried to keep a guardian mask on, to hide my happiness as well as embarrassment that we'd been caught, but still no doubt I loved him.

Dimitri went to open the door.


	5. Ch 4

So, how do you all like the story so far?

Okay, I decided to update early. The beginning of the weekend!

Haha okay enjoy and remember to review!

**I Didn't Promise Anything**

_He never let go and we would both occasionally detach our lips to breathe, but returned them after smiling wildly at each other. I thought it would go on longer when there was a knock on the door. We let go of each other and stood up off the bed._

_I looked at him but he only shrugged and mouthed, "I don't know." I didn't worry just tried to keep a guardian mask on, to hide my happiness as well as embarrassment that we'd been caught, but still no doubt I loved him._

_Dimitri went to open the door. _

Tasha smiled at us from the door Dimitri just opened. "Hey, glad to see you're awake Rose." I immediately yawned.

"Yea, thanks to Comrade here I'm wide awake." I put some sarcasm in what I'd said so that, maybe, Tasha wouldn't see the double meaning. Dimitri looked at me, then put his guardian mask back on. He'd heard the double meaning.

"Well, it's my shift and you should try going back to sleep." Dimitri nodded and left them room.

I smiled at her, "What time is it?"

She smiled and leaned on the wall next to the door. "I don't think you should know that."

"Are you scared of my mad skills?" I asked her.

She grinned. "Oh Rose, you never change. Your 'mad skills' are limited now, don't waste them." I'm not sure if I was reading too much into what she said, put it made me think. I nodded and lay back down on the bed, trying to sleep.

When I couldn't sleep I just relaxed and thought about what Tasha said. I was limited now on what I could do? Was she telling me to save what I had for later when I could escape or later at the academy for the field experience or was it that she was talking about when I became a guardian? I pondered that. If I were to be a guardian...

I sat up and sighed, nothing good was coming out of me trying to rest and there's nothing to do in this room. I stood up and dusted myself off, sprayed some of the hotel's complimentary perfume on and headed for the door.

Tasha tensed, but calmed the slightest bit when she saw no threat. "What do you want, Rose?"

"Damn, Tasha, you say this as if I were bothering you." I smiled and put my hand on the doorknob, she covered mine with hers. "I want to go brush my teeth and use the bathroom."

She eyed me and opened it, cautiously. I went out the door first and was tackled to the floor.

"Oh dear," I heard Tasha say, then laugh.

"I'm not trying to escape!" I yelled to the floor, my strength wasn't the highest so I wasn't going to waste it throwing whomever off of me.

"Don't lie!" It was Christian's voice. "I'm not letting you get away."

I groaned and flipped him over, now me on top. "I'm only going to brush my teeth and pee! Is that a problem Mr. Flame?" I stood up and held out a hand to him.

He took it, pulling me down and sitting on me. "No, not now it isn't." he laughed and got off of me, offering a helping-hand. I denied his hand and got up.

"If you'll excuse me, like I said, I require a toothbrush and toothpaste."

"There's extra's in the bathroom, the green and purple brush and the Colgate." Lissa informed me of. I nodded and walked over to the bathroom, her behind me.

I picked up the purple toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste out. I started brushing my teeth and Lissa was talking to me.

"I've missed you, we all have. At school," She shook her head and continued. "Some people thought you were Strigoi, most thought you were going to be a snack for other Strigoi that left the house and a few believed you got away." She looked at me and listed the believers. "Eddie, Adrian, Alberta, Tasha, Christian and me."

I spat into the sink, rinsed and put away the stuff. "is that what everything thinks of me? That I'm weak and too young, that I can't do this?" I sighed.

She took a moment but answered. "Not everyone."

"What about my mom and Dimitri? You didn't say they thought I survived." She looked down at the floor then back up at me, a strong look in her face.

"They didn't know what to believe, both of them avoided everyone and took a lot of time off guarding the school." I gave her a confused look. "Your mom volunteered to help out because she was given a break from her duties."

I was a bit shocked. "My mom? Your sure, because she doesn't take anything off." Even to take care of me or worry about me.

"Yea, her charge heard about your story and let her off, she took it and went to the school." I was still bewildered, my mom!?

"How did you know Adrian thought I was a survivor?" I asked her.

"He came back to the school, we're working together on spirit." Hmm, he never mentioned about that when he went into my dreams.

"Liss, you should stay away from him," She was about to protest. "No listen, he can be dangerous, manipulating, and that kind of person that always messes with people."

She snorted and glanced at me, "Sounds like someone I already know." I ignored her comment.

Then, I excused myself to use the toilet and then left the bathroom and sat on the couch. Tasha spoke up, "You have to return to your room now."

"Come on, I'm behaving!" She hesitated. "Can't I stay our here and hangout, I'll be with everyone, with you all on guard pretty much."

Tasha sighed and nodded, then sat on the chair next to the couch. Lissa and Christian were on the couch with me while Dimitri sat on the floor in front of us. It was a funny thing to see him totally off-guard, sitting cress-cross-applesauce, staring at me with those mesmerizing brown eyes. I let out a giggle and bit my lip to stop anymore from coming.

"What?" Liss asked confused. I took a breath and calmed down.

"Oh, nothing." She kept her eyes fixed on me, I elaborated. "Just saw something funny, that's all." My eyes flickered over to Dimitri, she followed them and then shook her head and sighed.

"So, Rose, what happened to you while you were here?" Tasha asked me.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I'll start from seeing the guardians arrive at the hideout." I paused and remembered it. "I was holding on to Mason, not wanting to let him leave my side. But hearing the footsteps put me on track and got me out of the house. I had no idea if it was more Strigoi, Mia again, or the guardians. So I went down the stairs and remembered when Mason and I scoped it that there was no way out there. I came back out and saw the guardians standing over the bodies, well I didn't see my mother." I was getting into it now.

"I quickly escaped out the back, however it wasn't long before I heard you all come out of the back door too. I found a hole in the fence only small enough for me. I ran for a while then stopped to watch you leave. All of you piled up in the school vans and drove off. I went back inside and carefully checked every nook and cranny before taking whatever cash I could find. I also found a silver stake, staked into the ground. I left the place, never wanting to come back."

"I walked a few blocks and found a street where nearly every house was abandoned. I chose one and stole all sorts of things; water, ice, food. The survival things." I said. "I was there for a few weeks, going out and returning to the house a few times. I came across so many Strigoi, so many." I sighed, not wanting to share anymore.

"You killed the Strigoi in the room?" Christian asked me. I nodded and added on.

"There had been more than twenty over the few weeks to attack me." I stood up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of goldfish crackers and sat back down. "I'm just glad to be alive, but still wonder why so many, and most in groups."

The topic shut everyone up, it was silent for a few minutes.

"So, Rose is badass of course she's lethal. Not unexpected." Christian said awkwardly. I made it a conversation.

"Not as lethal as Dimitri." He looked at me with that love struck look on him, I sort of wish he'd hide it a bit more, but they all already knew how we felt about each other.

"Yes, but you will be, as soon as you get back to training I'm sure you'll-" I didn't let her finish that sentence.

"Excuse me? I am not going back to that school!" I stood up and glared at all of them.

"Roza, sit down, please." Dimitri stood up and tried to put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and backed away, hurt was in his eyes. I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I'm not letting you take me back to that school." I said coldly. It was hard to do this to him, to see him hurting because of me. "You can hold me here for as long as you want, but try to get me on a plane to St. Vladimir's and I'm out." I looked around at them, my eyes stopping on Lissa's and Dimitri's. "You all know the only reason I'm here now is because I didn't try to get away. I let you take me here." I decided to use my skill against me. "I've killed over twenty Strigoi without finishing my trainings and without graduating. Don't believe I won't fight back to get away, I most certainly will."

"Rose, don't try." Dimitri spoke up after the moment of silence, he didn't call me Roza, which greatly disappointed me. "I know how you fight, and I will make sure you are at St. Vladimir's and not back in Spokane." He said with edge in his voice. He walked towards me, I backed up.

"Leave me alone." I fought to stay in control of the lust for him, and the need to be with them. I wanted so badly to listen to him and go back to school, to be with Liss and hangout with her. I would go back to training with Dimitri and then pretending to guard Christian from Strigoi. I could graduate and be Lissa's guardian and-

I stopped, opened my eyes to see Lissa's, not Dimitri's. She has been compelling me. Another observation was that I wasn't on the ground, someone was carrying me and I was being put down on a bed. I woke up completely and peered around the room.

I was in the hotel room that was my prison, Dimitri had been holding me, and Liss had a guilty look on her face. I only glared at her and then stared at the wall, blinking back tears.

Who was I? Rose Hathaway doesn't cry! She would stand up to this absurd imprisonment and come back at Liss with another round of "I thought you promised not to compel me?" Of course it would result in Dimitri escorting her out and someone else guarding me. I would be stuck, in trouble, and she would be hurt. Now, would I risk that?

I needed space so I climbed further back on the bed and hid my body up to my neck under the covers and said softly, but loud enough for them to hear, "I want to be alone."

No one replied and footsteps echoed out the door, a pair of them either stayed or new ones came in. I wasn't sure, but I knew I still had a watch dog, watching me. I was so sick of this but I knew it would be for the best. Which upset me more.

I didn't cry myself to sleep, just stared at the empty wall for a few hours, not closing my eyes and not dreaming. The footsteps that were at the door now were in front of me. I saw a pair of black shoes and jeans, not knowing who they belonged to I peered wanting to see up into some gorgeous brown eyes. Dimitri's brown eyes. But no, I saw pale blue eyes and a not-happy Christian.

I sat up and mirrored his crossed arms and stern look. He did nothing but walk back out the door. I didn't want to follow, and didn't have to. He came back in with a sandwich and a bottle of water. He sat down on the end of the bed.

I opened the bottle and jugged half of it down and set it on the bedside table, then took a bite of the sandwich. It was spicy ham, mustard, and lettuce. Weird, but it tastes fine to me.

Of course, I was a very hungry Dhampir, who would right now eat anything edible. I finished eating and drank the rest of the water. My stomach was still growling, wanting more food. Christian heard it, I pleaded him with my eyes. He got up, took my trash, and left. Not saying one word to me. He didn't come back for a while, but brought a pack of Doritos. I nodded to him and opened the chips, eating slowly.

"Thanks," I muttered. Surprisingly he didn't make fun of me for being nice for once but nodded back.

"We're the only ones here. Everyone else went out to get who-knows-what." He explained, I didn't look up and continued to eat.

When I stood up to go throw out my trash and pee again he didn't tackle me or say anything, only follow me to the bathroom door. I did my stuff and then sat on the chair, he was sprawled out on the couch.

"How long have they been gone?" I asked, he responded with a shrug. I still had no idea as to what time it was, the windows in the hotel were covered with black garbage bags, I thought it was funny and creative. Liss and Christian probably thought it was helpful.

I turned around to the door when I heard clicking noises, Tasha walked in with Liss and Dimitri on her heels. They had nothing on them and I was suspicious as to what they did outside.

"She just got up and ate as well as used the bathroom." Christian informed them, reminding me of a babysitter with the family just coming in to see how the devious child was doing while they were out and about.

"How are you?" Tasha asked, playing the mother role.

"Honestly? I am tired, sick of being patrolled, in desperate need of a nice shower, and don't want to go back to school." She sighed and I looked away.

"Alright, go shower and clean up. But, Rose?" She asked. I was standing at the bathroom door. "Here," She handed me a pair of jeans and a tank along with new underwear too. I thanked her and turned on the shower, then letting my muscles relax under the heat.

I stepped out and dried my body and hair. I brushed it back into a high ponytail, the tip of my hair tickling my neck. I put on the new clothes and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wore a white tank top and light blue jeans that were tight around my thighs and spread out around my ankle. I smiled, liking what I had on and the way it fit me.

Once out of the bathroom, I collapsed on the empty couch and sighed loudly. Dimitri came out of my bedroom with a curious look on his face, I smiled back.

Tasha raised an eyebrow from the counter and I slid my hands down the side of my body and smiled at her too. She understood that I like the clothes and mouthed, "Your welcome."

Dimitri put his mask back on and sat across from me on the chair. I sat up and put my elbows on my knees. "Hey, Comrade."

He took my hands in his and kissed my cheek, then whispered in my ear. "I love that you're being a rebellious badass, but please don't leave me." I laughed on the inside but stayed serious on the outside.

"Then you'll have to come with me." I answered.

"No, Roza, don't do this." He pulled his face away and cupped my head in his hands.

"I didn't make any promises I would stay." I retorted. But not in a mean way, just not calm or sweet.

"Didn't you?" I didn't think so, but the way he said it made me think of how my heart thought differently than I did, was he talking about that.

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dimitri got up to get it and I craned my neck to see around the hall as to who it was.

Dimitri returned to the chair, profession stained to his face. The visitor reflected that image until they saw me.

It was Alberta, another person I didn't plan on seeing, or wanted to see. She covered her mouth with her hands and the guardian mask was wiped clean off her face. She cussed under her breath and approached me.

I didn't move, only my gaze did, following her. She sat next to me and wouldn't stop staring. I was pretty annoyed.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" I asked. She sighed and smirked.

"Of course you found her, and she hasn't changed." She told Dimitri.

"I have!" I countered, she ignored it and greeted Lissa, Christian, and Tasha.

"Are we all set?" She asked rising from her seat. I was confused, all set for what?

"Oh, err not exactly." Tasha answered playing with her fingers.

"We were unsure of when you'd arrive, we aren't packed. Our apology, we'll prepare." Dimitri explained.

She nodded and sat back down. I was ready to stand up and demand an explanation when Dimitri had me at my bedroom door and then shut it behind him.

"Would you care to explain?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Pack up," I didn't budge. He came closer, "We're leaving, and you're coming so pack your stuff and get ready." He left the room, and it clicked. Alberta brought a school jet to fly us back home. Shit.

I didn't have anything besides my former clothes to pack so I just threw them in with Lissa's stuff in her back when she wasn't looking.

We left the hotel and started boarding the jet behind it, somehow they managed to get it landed there. The wind whipped my hair around, stinging my neck and my eyes. I reluctantly boarded the plane and sat in the middle seats.

Lissa and Christian sat across from me and Dimitri sat a few rows up, Alberta a few back and Tasha in front of my seat.

Tasha started talking about classes and school crap with Liss and Christian. The three of them chatted and I stared out the window, wishing I'd fight my way out of this soon and flee the school. I rested my head and closed my eyes.

This was going to be a long flight.

Yay! 

Review please!!! :D


	6. Ch 5

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry I didn't say anything last chapter. 

Enjoy Dimka's POV!

Hehe :o)

**I Didn't Promise Anything**

_Lissa and Christian sat across from me and Dimitri sat a few rows up, Alberta a few back and Tasha in front of my seat._

_Tasha started talking about classes and school crap with Liss and Christian. The three of them chatted and I stared out the window, wishing I'd fight my way out of this soon and flee the school. I rested my head and closed my eyes._

_This was going to be a long flight._

Dimitri's POV

We all boarded the plane and I sat in the front and watched everyone else go further back. It wasn't a huge plane, it was a jet. But a pretty big jet.

I looked out the window and thought about what I was going to do about Rose. I loved her, I truly did and it broke my stone heart to tell her to move on and love someone else. It would be better for her, I could cause us expulsion and she would never graduate.

I blame myself for not finding her in Spokane, I should've tried harder and not leave until she was in my arms on her way to St. Vladimir's. It was unfair and cruel for us not to be together, but that can't stop me from falling for her. Hook, line, and sinker.

I wasn't looking forward to getting back though. We would have to return to our training and it would kill me to see her keep pushing me to show that I did love her the way she loved me. I can't confess that I love her way more than that and that she means more than anything in the world to me. But we both know that we have to be Lissa's guardians and it would risk her life if we did push to have a relationship beyond friendship. Hell, it would be beyond a high-school fling, a crush, we would be in love. As we are now, even if we can't show it.

I sighed and looked away from the window.

The pilot announced a few minutes ago that we would be arriving at St. Vladimir's in half an hour. That's when I stood up and walked down the aisle to the back of the plane where Roza sat. She must have heard me because she opened her eyes as I sat down next to her. It was a few minutes of silence before I spoke.

"You know we can't be together," I said to her. "Roza, we need to talk as soon as you are settled in." I saw her nod and look away. I didn't want to have to talk to her about how our relationship would be going, I wanted to be with her freely.

I loved her so much it hurt me, I had the desire and need to be with her, our old trainings weren't enough. I needed to be with her more, I longed for such a thing.

I scolded myself for opening up to her in the hotel, kissing her and such. It was stupid of me because now I would have to push her away. Even though it was the last thing I wanted to do.

She must have felt to uncomfortable. She had to say hello to all her friends and they would bombard her with questions and she would now have to deal with me. I wish we could just be in love, with no worries.

I couldn't stand her ignorance anymore so I stood up and left to go sit back in the front of the plane. We landed and got off, gathering our small luggage and started heading off to our dorms. Alberta directed Tasha with Christian and Lissa somewhere else, while she asked Rose and I to follow her.

"What did we do?" Rose asked me, I whispered back to her.

"I don't know, I think it's because you stayed." She nodded and put on an unrevealing face mask, a guardian mask. I was so proud of her, so very proud.

Once in Alberta's office she sat us down in front of her desk and sighed. "I know that you are in the middle of field experience and that Rose has missed out, as well as trainings." Alberta started, speaking to me. "I want you to be part of the field only half of the day, the other half I want to catching her up." She pointed to Rose, then directed her attention to her.

"What were you thinking?" Rose didn't move. "You stayed in a city infested with Strigoi and was there for two months without anyone."

"I was fine, I killed almost every Strigoi I came up against." Rose interfered with a snarky attitude, the "almost every Strigoi" part caught both mine and Alberta's attention. Rose continued. "There were at least two that got away, but still injured." She snapped back at her, she needed to calm down, I put my hand on her shoulder but she just shook it off, which hurt me. She was upset about what I said on the jet.

"It's lucky you're alive, and that Guardian Belikov has taught you well. You are still going to be training with him, every morning till lunch, not after field experience classes, okay?" Alberta asked and Rose nodded.

Alberta sighed. "Rose?" She looked up. "Please stay now, and graduate." She dismissed us and Rose silently walked off towards the Dhampir dorms, she wanted to be alone, but at the time a lot of people would be in their dorms. I let her be and walked around to the outer ground of campus.

I had a lot on my mind, but wanted to avoid thinking about it. When I passed by the guardian rooms I went in mine and changed into my "Strigoi" uniform. I planned to surprise a few novices, without me here they hadn't been properly challenged.

I walked around the halls, remaining unseen, until I saw my target. He was a pretty good-built novice, and was glancing around, protecting his Moroi. They were a good enough distance for me to get a running start on the attack.

I pulled the Moroi out of his reach, making him come and get her. I placed her behind me and prepared myself for what he would do, I hadn't seen his face before but now I could see that it was Eddie, and his Moroi must be Lissa, but I didn't take the chance to look behind me. Eddie closed the space between us quickly and swung a fist at me, I grabbed it and twisted his wrist, making his body crouch down, ,I kicked him in the gut and sent him to the floor. He came back with a round-house that sent me away from the Moroi and stumbling for balance, I was astonished that I'd been unable to defend myself and counteract that in time. I was on my feet quick and grabbed hold of his Moroi, Lissa. It surprised me how quickly they were put back into their schedule.

Eddie got up and came toward me, kicking out my knee and ripping Lissa out of my grip. She was placed behind him and he came at me. I saw his motive coming and dodged it, and retrieved Lissa again, I hadn't realized where we were.

We were fighting in the middle of the hallway just outside the cafeteria in the middle of the day, we had a huge crowd so to speak. I put an arm over Lissa and walked backward into a wall, holding her firmly in place. I was watching Eddie and missed another novice land a good punch to my jawbone. At least I thought it was a novice...

The blow didn't make me release Lissa but directed my attention to both of my attackers; Eddie and Rose.

Rose was holding a fighting stance to my left and Eddie was coming in on my right. I held Lissa behind me and threw ten fast jabs at the side of Rose's head and then a few kicks at Eddie's stomach.

Rose signaled something to Eddie and she jumped on me, I moved and she caught herself before she landed on the floor. She came back at me with her fake silver stake and I managed to get hold of the wrist to the hand her fake stake was in. I twisted it and threw her to the ground, she landed with an OOMPH! I put my body on top of her and pinned her down, her stake was on the floor, a couple of feet away. She kicked me with her feet and hooked me with her fists. I blocked most of her hits, but she happened to get one good elbow on my upper cheek and then rolled out from under me.

I got up with such speed that she was just about to grab the stake, when she did I was already on her. She didn't fight me though, I looked down and saw the edge of the fake stake over my heart. Neither of us moved for seconds, and not wanting any onlookers to question my wait to get up I smiled at her before returning my mask on and getting up. I held out my hand to help her up and she took it.

"Congratulations, Rose." I faced Eddie who had been the one to take hold of Lissa and watch over her and Rose's Moroi, Christian, while Rose fought off me, the "Strigoi". "And Eddie, you both did well." I nodded to them and then jotted down the basic information and stats they used then left them to be cheered on and congratulated as well as welcomed by the other students.

I was satisfied with the bruises I'd gained from the fight and returned to my room. I put ice and cold bags of frozen vegetables on my bruises and laid down on my bed, reading a novel.

It was one of my western ones, one of my favorites. I enjoyed reading about everyone being on their own, their own hero and their own guardian. It was the fantasy I escaped to whenever I read it, but I was also glad it wasn't reality. The western times and civilization were hectic and chaotic.

I read a few chapters then put the book down, I put away the ice and frozen vegetables then looked at the sores I had in the mirror. I saw a nice blue and yellow one on my left cheek, from Rose, and another one just the same above it, again from her. I'm sure most of them were. She was absolutely dangerous, and I don't doubt that in Spokane she killed many Strigoi. I had more bruises that were only yellowing on my hips and arms. I had a few cuts across my arms and chest. They wouldn't hurt and should all disappear soon.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was already an hour before curfew. I would have to head over to Rose's soon. I put on a plain black shirt and cut-up jeans. I put a real silver stake in one of the big jean pockets. You never know when you'll need it.

I walked toward the novice dorms and saw Rose heading the opposite way, toward me. We both stopped only inches in front of each other, though we weren't face to face. My face was above hers by merely a foot. She was tall, but not that tall. None of us said anything, just stared into each other's eyes.

"You two having a staring contest?" I heard a voice say, I looked up to see Stan, guardian Alto. I put on a smile.

"If that's what you think." I replied with a monotone. Rose coughed up a laugh and then stopped it, she understood. From the eyebrow raised at Rose, Stan didn't get it. "Shouldn't you be on shift?" I asked him, directing the attention away from us.

"Sure, I was just heading there. It's not every day you see a staring contest including Hathaway and you," He replied, then shrugged and walked past us, outside.

Rose sighed, "I came to look for Lissa and saw you, what's up?" She asked, I was expecting her to ask about what I'd told Stan.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"No, she's fine, I just wanted to hang with her." She glanced outside where it was gradually getting lighter. "I guess not anymore though. But stop shifting the subject away from you. What were you doing over here?" She asked eyebrows raised at me.

I fought hard not to smile or smirk and give her a smartass reply, "I was going to look for you," She opened her mouth to say something, I cut her off. "We need to talk."

She sighed and looked around the empty hallway. "Let's go outside." I nodded and lead the way out to a pond on the side of the school, I knew that whomever would be patrolling this area wouldn't look around here, it was too close to the school, they would be nearer to the perimeter.

She leaned on a tree, looking extremely hot and I stood facing her. "Go on, Comrade." She encouraged.

"We can't be together, you understand that." She stared at me and I knew she was rolling her eyes and wondering why I keep pushing her away then giving her the speech again in her head.

"You need to stop pushing me away, you know you want to be with me. I can see it in you and I can see how sometimes you look at me with such love and not that stone, unreadable, face. Well, I'm letting you know now that I can see right through your act and I know you. So don't try to tell me to move on when you know you can't either." She told me. It was all true, and now I almost had nothing to say. But that would give her the satisfaction that she was right. I was here trying to tell her that it wasn't there, but she could see past it.

"Rose, you need to know your duties. You have to graduate and be Lissa's guardian with me." I was about to continue but she interrupted again.

"Blah, blah, blah. Stop all this shit. I know what I have to do, I also know how to separate when I can be a girlfriend and when I need to be a guardian." She didn't say it but we both knew she almost included, "Lissa's guardian and your girlfriend." However she didn't say it.

I stayed quiet and let her continue, "And you know very well that I don't need to wait to graduate to be the best novice here." I stopped her and stood inches away from her face, lowering mine to her height.

"Listen," I said in a menacing voice I didn't recognize, I lightened it to parental. "You aren't ready, you might have the experience but you have no idea what else you have to learn, missing two months of classes and training has put you only just above the other novices, in a week they will be even with you." I gripped her shoulders, and sighed. "Rose, your tough, so tough. But you have so much to learn and you can be so much better than you already are. I want to be the best, the ultimate top, by so much more than just a bit." She stared at me, I didn't move away, only dropped my hands from her shoulder to my side.

I began again, "Where did you get your stake?" I motioned to the one she had on a holster, remembering seeing it under her dress when she was fighting me in the alley back in Spokane.

She looked down at it, then back at me. "I found it..." She saw that I wasn't going to take it away and added, "In the house we were kept captive in back at Spokane."

"Then you weren't far when we left." I stated though it sounded like a question.

She nodded but didn't tell me of her whereabouts. "I found it when I returned to the house, someone left it." I pursed my lips about to tell her, but she was faster and smarter, realizing it. "You left it, didn't you?" I waited and nodded.

"I was hoping you'd be alive and find it so you could fend for yourself." I confessed, she could always get me to open up. I back away and faced away from her. I didn't want to reveal myself to anyone yet, even if I wanted her, completely.

"Dimitri," She called, coming around in front of me. I shook my head.

"You should be getting back, it's past your curfew." I reasoned, she hesitated but then followed me back to the halls. At the novice commons the administration who was on watch waved me over from escorting her to her room.

"It's past curfew, why was she out?" She asked, eyeing me.

"I was telling her how stupid it was of her to act as she did in Spokane." I explained and she nodded. Rose was going to kill me, everyone knew what occurred at Spokane, she thought it was a secret though. She also flinched when I turned back to her, I don't think she liked me saying what she did was stupid. Way to go Dimitri.

"Thanks," Rose muttered at her door before slamming it in my face. I lingered for a minute, desperate to go in and tell her I loved her and kiss her and-

I stopped myself and walked casually away from the novice area then sprinted back to my room once I was out.

I slammed the door behind me and scolded myself for saying she was stupid to stay back and not admitting how much I cared for her, how much I loved her. I was making so many mistakes pushing her away but if I didn't then it would be Lissa who would be hurting. And she would be hurting in more of a physical way.

Ooo, so review?

Please and thank you!

Hey, so I know where the story will be going but anyone want to have something happen?

Review it and I will try to add it in.


	7. Ch 6

I love you all for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

I know there hasn't been much romance, but soon I promise!

Oh, and please, please tell me what you think of this story on my profile poll! Thanks :o)

**I Didn't Promise Anything**

_I slammed the door behind me and scolded myself for saying she was stupid to stay back and not admitting how much I cared for her, how much I loved her. I was making so many mistakes pushing her away but if I didn't then it would be Lissa who would be hurting. And she would be hurting in more of a physical way._

Rose POV

I didn't have a dream last night, neither did Adrian drag me into one of his. I woke up to the most annoying sound in the world, and most hated. The alarm clock. It wouldn't stop beeping until I got out of bed and threw it against the wall.

I ran into the bathroom to shower and heard a knock at my door, "Yea?" I called.

"Is everything okay in there?" The guard on duty to watch the dorms asked.

I coughed to hide my laughter, "Yea, it's fine. Just breaking bells." I said back. I heard footsteps retreating and went back to the shower.

Standing under the hot water relaxed and soothed my muscles. It wasn't long before I remembered I had to go to Dimitri's training, which wouldn't end until lunch now. I was thrilled and upset at the same time.

I left the bathroom with my hair wrapped in a towel and my training clothes on; a light shirt and sports bra with tight black shorts. I brushed my long hair and pulled it up into a ponytail, a high one that would benefit in a fight. I left my room and walked over to the gym.

It was no surprise that when I got there Dimitri was already there, reading his western novels. I sighed, it's as if nothing ever changed. I walked over to him and smelled his aftershave instantly. It smelt so good.

"Hey, Comrade. I came on time today, see?" I said. He looked at his watch and then stood up.

"You're actually three minutes late so I think you owe me extra laps. Go run twenty, see how you do." He said, his guardian mask plastered firmly on his face.

I groan and walk back out to the track. I ran and ran, I heard a door slam after lap two and figured Dimitri would be out here. So, every three or four laps I'd pick up my pace. Once I was done I saw that there was no one by the door. Confused I went inside. Dimitri stood in the center of the gym, two dummies next to him and mats on the floor.

"How'd I do?" I asked, he must have known I would know he went out.

"Good, you could improve though. You did six minutes total." I restrained from dropping my mouth, sox minutes for twenty laps? That was fast.

"What are we doing today, we have until lunch." He faced me and gestured to the dummies.

"The practice dummies will be used in practicing staking, new fighting skills, and defensive skills." He motioned toward the mats. "We will be sparring, training you on how much you've learned on the dummies."

I felt a little better, knowing we weren't learning extremes today. "Wait, I get to stake you?" He shook his head.

"No but you can stake the dummy." I was satisfied, and this time I wouldn't ask for the redhead dummy that reminded me of my mother.

"Okay, let's start." He handed me a stake. I took it and threw it and a few times, catching it and positioning it. "I know you're used to it but staking can always be improved. Now, stake the dummy." With no questions asked I came in and staked the first dummy.

Dimitri nodded and pointed to the second one. I staked that one too, then waited for his response. "You can get it done fast. But listen, make sure they are dead and use these techniques to make staking easier and swifter." He took his stake and went up to dummy-number-one. He plunged the stake into its 'heart'. "You can get through the sternum and ribs easily if you aim lower and then angle the stake upward."I held the stake and he put his hand where he wanted it to be held and then showed me again where to stake it and how to angle the stake.

It took a while for me to actually stake it and make sure it was 'dead' in under three seconds. I was going to be deadly. I was so sure of it, especially with Dimitri as a mentor.

"What's next?" I asked, he took the stake from me.

"You are going to be taught new fighting tricks." And for the first time all practice he smiled. Like really smiled, not just a little mouth turn-up.

"Cool, show me." He went up to a dummy and it looked like he was about to fall when he went into a handstand, his feet hooked around the neck of the dummy. He slammed the head onto the mat and stood back up straight in a fighting stance.

"I did it slowly so you could break down what I'm doing." He held up one finger and set up the dummy again. I crossed my arms and watched as he did it again, but much, much faster.

"I'm going to learn to do that?" I asked, looking at the dummy on the floor.

"I'm going to try and teach you. All of these tricks I learned after graduation, some might be too difficult for you." I snorted.

"Yea, sure, you know I'll be able to do it." I stood next to him, "Just show me the steps, Comrade." He nodded and showed me how to stand, how to fall into it and how to hook onto them. I learned where to stand away from them, how fast to move, how much strength to use.

I'm sure I heard the door to the gym open in the middle of me trying it out on Dimitri, well of today's work. We were on the mats, ready to spar. He was pretending to be a Strigoi and I was the guardian. I had a real stake, he didn't like the fake ones, and was waiting on his move. When he didn't go I went first, I came up to him and placed a round-house kick on his hip and then a punch on his jaw. He didn't wince or anything, so I'm hoping he isn't badly injured.

We blocked and defended each other for a while, I waited for an opening. I saw a chance to use the stunt on him and took it. I held onto the stake and did a handstand then choked him with my feet and flipped him over me, slamming his back onto the mat. I was standing over him, my feet on the sides of his neck, and got down quickly to stake him. He didn't get out from under me in time before he was pronounced 'dead'.

I stood up and helped him up and then handed him the stake. I was about to ask what we were going to do now but I remembered I heard a gym door opening. Looking around, sure enough, I saw someone standing next to the door, leaning on the wall. It was my mother.

She came over and stared at me, then Dimitri. "You taught her that move?" She almost sounded angry. Dimitri didn't acknowledge it if he saw it and answered nicely.

"Yes, she has mastered it astonishingly quick and is beyond most guardians in her training, and passion and understanding for guarding." Whatever my mother was fuming about, was gone. She faced me again and then pulled me into a hug.

It was the most unexpected thing and I didn't hug back, of course she pulled away before I got the chance.

"I cannot believe you!" Oddly she was yelling at me now. "You stayed in Spokane? Do you have any idea how dangerous and self-centered that was?" She told me. I started to fume now too.

"You have no right to be accusing me of being self-centered because you have no idea why I stayed! I'm not the one who is self-centered enough to not even raise her own kid!" I crossed my hands over my chest, getting madder.

"Excuse me? You don't ever say that again, I did that because I had to do my part, and be a guardian. You stayed there because you wanted the glory of killing Strigoi." She was raising her voice higher now.

"I thought you didn't want to believe in what happened to me. I thought you and Dimitri didn't know what to think of what happened to me." I exclaimed, remembering my conversation with Lissa. "If you think that I did that for glory then why the hell did you come here and leave your duty to being a guardian for you charge, huh?"

"Rosemarie, I left to mourn for your loss, like everyone else. And he is not Dimitri to you, you will call him Guardian Belikov. You should treat him with more respect, and me." She said.

"Don't call me by my full name, I hate it!" I screamed. "You didn't come here to mourn for my loss, no you came for pity. For the fact that your daughter could have been killed by a Strigoi or awakened and it would ruin your precious reputation. You don't even care what could've happened to me."

"That's where you are so wrong, Rose." I noticed that she calmed down and didn't call me by my full name. "I'm not as self-centered like you, I don't go out doing things for attention, which is why in your place I wouldn't have stayed in Spokane and gotten myself killed." She was pissed again.

"Ha! Do I look dead to you? I didn't stay for attention, once again, you have no idea what kept me there, so don't talk to me like that." She wasn't saying anything so I went on. "I bet you only slept with dad too for attention, that or it was your duty to create a valuable offspring that would benefit from you and him and protect the Moroi!" She clenched her fist but I continued. "If I were dead or a Strigoi right now you wouldn't care, you've never cared. It was just an excuse that you were a guardian to be able to dump me off at this god damn school!" I shouted. She lost her control and came in on me. I barely saw it coming when she punched me in the eye, the same one as before the trip and it hurt just as much.

"Shit!" I screamed. She came over to me and tried to help, I turned away. She stiffened and then walked to the door.

"Watch your mouth." Was what she said, loud enough, before leaving. I hadn't realized Dimitri was still there until he tilted my head up and set an ice pack on my eye.

"Damn it she hit me in the same eye as before." I said, he only held the ice pack still. "I hate her."

He disagreed. "No, you're just saying that because you two are fighting. You don't hate her, I know you don't." He said calmly.

I groaned. "I don't want to have another black eye, damn her." He took the ice pack away and I squinted to see him and his gorgeous face with my one good eye.

"It's not as bad, only barely black and blue." I ran over to the locker room mirrors.

"Ah, crap! It is a black eye. Shit!" I looked at it closely.

"You really need to stop cursing so much." He said from behind me, handing me the ice pack which I put on my eye.

"Please, don't start with this. I'm piss-" I stopped and sighed. "Mad enough that she did this again and said the things she said. Liss said that you and her didn't want to choose or listen to the rumors of me. But that was a lie, she always thought I wouldn't have survived." I sighed. This was going to be hell to cover up with make-up for classes after lunch with Christian.

"Come on. It's time for lunch." I groaned again but followed him out of the gym.

"Do I have to follow Christian around today, shouldn't I go to the clinic?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, Rose, you're fine. Just deal with it today, the worst is to come tomorrow." He left to go to his room I guess, I groaned and went off in another direction, toward my dorm room to shower and change for lunch.

I took the ice pack away from my face and heard laughter coming from behind me. I turned around to see Jesse and Ralf leaning against the wall. What the hell were they doing out here, class wouldn't end for lunch for another ten minutes!

"So, Rose, couldn't defend yourself again?" Ralf asked, Jesse chuckled and added his own remark in.

"I would have loved to see how you looked after fighting the Strigoi. Wow, did you think that we would actually believe that you killed over twenty? Nonetheless seen twenty." He laughed and then stood inches from my face. "Of course, you still look hot as ever." I snorted.

"Trying to get me in bed after insulting me doesn't work, I'm sure by now you've realized that." I told him. Ralf smiled, but hid it after Jesse eyed him.

"Listen, Hathaway, you'll be begging me to be in bed with you." He looked me up and down, and then frowned at my black eye. "It would take that much begging with your body, but that bruise? I don't know..." I rolled my eyes and turned around. He followed.

"Hey, Jesse, do you not understand that I don't want you? And I did see twenty Strigoi and kill them." He laughed at that and sighed, I went on. "This bruise wasn't from a Strigoi, and I have yet to be injured by one." Now that was kind of a lie, because they've hurt me, but never anything serious.

"Right," He rolled his eyes again, I was tired of this, I had stuff to do.

"Jesse," I stopped him and pushed my ice pack into his chest, and letting him have a good look at my shiner. "I'm not in the mood for this. Go away." I left him there and walked back to my room. I was, thankfully, not stopped by anyone else.

I climbed into the shower and let the hot water loosen my muscles. I'm not sure how long I stayed there but once I got out and wrapped a towel around me I saw that my fingers were prunes. I threw my hair up in a wet ponytail and slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt. I gave a once-over in the mirror and then left the room in a hurry to make it to lunch before it ended.

I walked into the cafeteria to see mostly everyone staring at me. I thought I'd walked in with no pants on then I remembered that I had a black eye, again. It wasn't like I never get hurt. I guess it could also be that they haven't seen me in over two months. Yea, that would help.

I sat down next to Lissa and Christian, "Hey," I saw them staring too, Liss at least trying to hide it, Christian not so much. "What's with the staring?" I asked.

"So it's true, your mom hit you again?" Christian asked. How arrogant.

"Yea, we got into another fight and she hit me in the same spot as before," I replied angrily. I rubbed the bruise and sighed.

"Oh, Rose..." Liss said and put her hand on mine, the one that was on the table.

"No, it's fine." I said and stood up to get something to eat. I came back to the table with chicken tenders and french-fries. I started to eat when Christian spoke up to me.

"Class will start soon, so hurry up. I don't want to be late." Lissa glared at him but he pecked her on the lips and she just smiled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'll get you there on time." I remarked, he sighed and shook his head. I laughed.

When I was finished Liss and Christian said their goodbye's and then kissed. I had to make a sound so that they would break up and then hugged Liss before going to class with Christian.

This should be the fun half of the day, I thought sarcastically. I received many stares as Christian and I entered his class. Of course, I ignored it but when one of them said something I turned to them and stopped walking, they shut up. I was satisfied and stood beside a window.

It bothered me that they were staring, from that Moroi's comment I wasn't sure what they were about. He had said something like, "Wrong end of a fight?" And it could simply mean he was talking about my bruise, but still. Did he say that about Spokane? I shivered and let the mental subject drop.

I watched the class and it was nearly over when someone burst into the room, a guardian. He was dressed in all black and had a girl following behind him wearing all black too. It was a 'Strigoi attack'.

The novice closest to the door got in between them and the class, he was easily pushed aside. The girl grabbed a Moroi student and ran into the corner of the room. I went to the center of the room and started calling out orders.

"Cover the class and let me go to them," They only moved, though not how I wanted. They were disrespecting me because of the black eye. I groaned and shouted, "NOW!" They moved, and fast as hell.

I got another novice to take them on with me, his name was Chase I think. I placed the novice who was pushed away by them to go to guard near the windows. It was Chase and I against the guardians. I could see now that it was Stan and Alberta, was this attack planned out for me? The two that were angry at me for not wanting Christian to protect and who were the ones to make fun of my failures. I whispered to Chase to circle around them and look for an opening to free the Moroi then 'stake' Alberta. I went in for Stan.

It was only a few minutes before I 'staked' Stan and Chase had freed and 'staked' Alberta. We were congratulated and they left, none of us had any marks from the fight. For me it was simple and sweet. Chase didn't seem to have struggled either, he was a strong novice, definitely valuable.

The rest of the school day ended with no action, I'd heard from Lissa's strong thoughts that she had been captured by a guardian while Eddie had to fight to free her. Eddie however, unlike Chase and I, had some battle marks. He had a few cuts and bruises, but Liss healed him.

Christian didn't meet up with Liss tonight and we stayed in his room until I had to leave. I went back to my dorm room and was within curfew by a good half hour. I was kind of proud, naturally I'm late every day. Well, before I left I was.

I changed into my pajamas and sprawled out on my bed, I held a hand-held mirror in my hand and wouldn't stop looking at the black eye. It was horrid looking!

Someone knocked at the door and I hurried to get it, wondering who would be here after curfew. Suddenly I was worried.

That is, until I saw Dimitri smiling at me when I opened the door.

Thanks for reading.

Now, if you would be so kind as to review and vote on my profile poll!

Please, check your emails that you used for FF because I reply to every review. 


	8. Ch 7

Sorryy it's taken me so long to update!

Happy Mother's Day to all the mom's and mom-to-be's!

Hope you like this chapter. Dimka POV next.

**I Didn't Promise Anything**

_I changed into my pajamas and sprawled out on my bed, I held a hand-held mirror in my hand and wouldn't stop looking at the black eye. It was horrid looking!_

_Someone knocked at the door and I hurried to get it, wondering who would be here after curfew. Suddenly I was worried._

_That is, until I saw Dimitri smiling at me when I opened the door._

I wondered what he could be doing here, it wasn't anything bad because he was smiling down at me.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked, I couldn't refuse, but had to say something.

"Why, aren't you away from me?" I ask, he frowned.

"Oh, Roza, I have so much to tell you." He let himself in and guided me over to my bed, we sat down. "Before I left to save you in Spokane, Tasha asked me to be her guardian." I tensed, did he accept? I thought from Lissa's mind he said no, did he change his mind? I mentally shut up and listened to him. "-I had to find you. So I set off, Lissa followed, but I didn't intend for her to come. Christian followed to be with her, and Tasha with him." Damn, Tasha, again! Wait, did he accept? I missed it! "We were on the school jet and they kept bugging me for news on you and me. I shut my mouth and looked out the window. Once we were off we returned to the Strigoi hideout, I was hoping you would be there for some odd reason." I cut him off.

"Wait, did you accept to be Tasha's guardian? Is that why you're telling me this? Oh, and I know what happens over the course of the next few days, I watched from Lissa's head often." I pointed out. He frowned at first then smiled, I think this was one of the top ten days where he showed his emotions in front of me like this.

"No, Roza. If I were to have any chance of being with you then I needed to decline her." I blushed and looked away, hiding it with my hair. Thankfully he didn't reveal it. "Can you believe you just admitted to keeping tabs on us through Lissa?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Actually I-" What was the point, I was keeping tabs on them. How could I not?

He looked puzzled, "How much have you seen from her?" I answered him at first with when it all started, he rolled his eyes and I began listing the times I 'popped in' on her after I stayed in Spokane. He was silent for a minute before changing the subject. "You should speak to your mother." I snorted.

"What? You see this don't you?" I asked, pointing to my black eye. He sighed and nodded. "Yea, that's the second shiner I've been gifted from her." I state.

Dimitri stood up and led me to the bathroom, he pulled my hair back into a ponytail. "It's a sign of courage and bravery, and let's not forget plain bad attitude." He mused. I smiled and poked it, not wincing.

"It looks terrible, and everyone is telling me how stupid it is that I can't defend myself from my mother but I can kill tons of Strigoi. I look like a liar!" I retort.

"Since when have you cared?" He questioned.

"Since it was true!" I explain. He lets my hair down and walks back into my room, I follow.

"I'll change their minds, you'll see." I was confused, he shook his head, "You'll find out tomorrow. Now catch some sleep." He pecked my cheek then left my room.

I stood motionless until my feet gave-out under me and I crawled over to my bed, hauling myself up. I lay there thinking, I needed to get out of here.

I could try leaving with Lissa again, but that would be too risky. She could get killed. I had to do this alone. Dimitri was out of the picture because I loved him and didn't want him to be stripped down to having no title.

There were so many flaws to my plans that I'm sure I didn't think of. But for now, this would have to work. I would leave in our school's afternoon, after my training with Dimitri, which would be midnight. Then, I could put my plan into action.

I needed to see and be with Dimitri for as long as I could, after that school would be unnecessary. I could just go, and then what? Once I was out there what would I do?

This thought came down to two things. One was find my dad and the other was visit places and do other crap until I died. I bet, even unpromised, I could kill a hell of a lot of Strigoi's. But this meant I would really have one choice, I was going to go looking for my dad.

I threw a few changes of clothes and body sprays. I also added essentials such as money, toothbrush and toothpaste, and hair brush. Just in case, I tossed in extra ponytails because I would have to have my hair up, always. I opened my window and dropped the bag and watched it land in the bushes. I made a mental note to pick up food later.

I dressed in my training clothes; a colorful sports bra and black tank top with black gym pants and white streaks on the sides. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and left the room to go to Dimitri's practice.

Once I finished my laps I entered the gym to see a giant obstacle course. It was complete with ropes, mobile walls, a (6 ft. tall) hedge maze, and some sort of laser web. Dimitri gazed over at me, I went over to where he stood, to the side of the obstacle course. He actually smiled and I smiled back then woke up.

"How did this happen, and why?" I ask. He clears his throat and begins giving me a tour.

"This is to train you on any abnormal situations with your Moroi and Strigoi encounters." He paused.

"Is there any normal Strigoi encounter?" He was about to debate but didn't.

He continued on from my interruption. "The rope and walls are representing buildings and a city scenario. The web is to test you on movement and a protection system." He elaborated then, "If you have a human-type protection system, like this one, then you'll have to be able to escape quietly and quickly without setting off an alarm by touching a laser so that you may get away from your invaded house." He explained the rest of it and I wondered how much time he took to put this together.

"When do I start? Any rules?" I say. He nods.

"You can start now, and on one obstacle at a time. The first round it will be separated and then after you can be tested with them all combined." He told me.

"What am I being tested on, Comrade?" I asked anxious to start, it looked challenging and fun!

"That is for me to know now and you to find out after." I bit my lip, I'm leaving after...

"When is 'after'?" He sighs.

"You are never impatient, are you?" I shake my head playfully. "After you're done, before you leave." I think my brain froze, did his words mean before I left for lunch of before I left the academy. If so, how did he know I wasn't staying?

He took out a pad and piece of paper. "Ready, the maze first." I went over to an opening in the hedges. "The objective is to find your Moroi in the center, which would be your dummy." I nodded. "You will have surprise attacks so be aware." I gripped my stake in my hand and when he nodded for me to start I sighed and went in the maze.

It was so confusing! I couldn't see above the tops of the hedge by far and the pattern always forked off or had a dead end. I didn't have a bond with this dummy so I wouldn't find it that way.

As I rounded the corner I saw a flash of tan and the next thing I knew was being knocked to the ground. I guess this was one of the surprises. It was Stan and he was fighting me. So far, I'd been subconsciously defending myself from his attacks. I kneed his gut and rolled out from under him, standing up fast enough to kick him into the hedge and stake him.

I moved on and saw Alberta coming before she came. I attacked her first, pushing her into the hedges, she came at me with a kick and I countered it with a blow to the stomach and another to her temples. I stepped back a few feet and tried the new trick out on her. I did a handstand and kicked her chin up before she could use this stance against me, and flipped her over. She landed on her back and I staked her, like I did with Stan. She smiled and I barely saw that before running toward where I assumed the dummy would be.

I found the dummy and retrieved it with no other hassle. I grabbed the dummy and saw a red button on the seat the dummy was on, I pressed it and then emerged from the maze.

Dimitri was clapping along with Stan, Alberta, and another guardian which I hadn't run into. He showed me the pad and under 'Maze Timing' I read 2:19 and 'Excellent skill use' I smiled.

"I liked that trick you used on me, the handstand-flippy one." Alberta admitted. I laughed.

"Dimitri taught me that." She looked at him, he half-smiled.

"You knew these kind of things and didn't bother to teach us?" She asked. I saw him shrug.

"Didn't think you wouldn't know. I learnt it not long after graduation." He told us. I was impressed and was sure I saw satisfaction in his eyes. Those beautiful, gorgeous, sexy brown eyes...

"Okay, Rose. Time for your Escape, Plan B, route." He walked us all over to the lasers. Alberta, Stan, and the other guardian, I think it was Guardian Lyons, stood off to the side. He introduced me to the wooden climbing wall, it was smooth and there was a single rope dangling a foot from it. "I want you to save the dummy at the top." I pursed my lips and nodded.

Over by the rope I wrapped my fingers around it and positioned myself, this test said 'speed' all over it. I sighed and then nodded to him. He clicked something, probably the time watch, and I took off. I pulled myself up higher and higher until I saw the top of the wall. I swung the rope closer to the wall and then placed my feet on the top, I let go off the rope and grabbed the dummy at my feet. I waited for the rope to swing back, when it did I reached out for it.

Suddenly I noticed how high I was, if I wanted to I could jump to touch the ceiling, I believe twenty feet was accurate. I gulped and held the dummy to me and jumped to the rope, then let it guide my slide down to the floor. I saw Dimitri click the time watch again and he beamed.

"Rose, you just completed that in seventeen seconds!" He exclaimed, Alberta and Guardian Lyons smiled and clapped. Stan only nodded to me. I smiled and then waited for further instructions.

Dimitri must have seen that I was holding back for the lasers. He walked around behind the wooden wall and leaned against the back of it. I followed him and stood in front of the laser web. There were so many lasers, all in different directions and making it look hard. I wondered what would happen if I did hit one, would it shock me? I didn't think of that and walked behind it, to the start, so I'd end up in front of Dimitri. Alberta, Stan, and Guardian Lyons stood behind me.

"Okay, Rose, you'll have to get through the lasers and after thirty seconds Guardian Lyons, Guardian Petrov and Guardian Alto will trail you." Dimitri instructed. I listened while planning my route. He held up his time watch and looked at me. I nodded to him and he clicked the watch.

I moved to my left and crouched down on my knees, then did a small front bend, slowly, over one of the lasers below me and another above my head. After landing back on my feet I carefully stood up and ducked one easily. Then, I did a wide split on the ground and lowered my front half to the floor, my cheek pressed up against it. I used my hands to move my body under the half-foot tall laser, it was tricky, I didn't know where my feet were and if they could be about to hit a laser.

I heard feet shuffling behind me and knew that Alberta, Lyons, and Stan were starting now. I got my body, up to my hip, on the other side of the laser, I started to sit up and look behind me. My face almost hit a laser, I backed up a bit and then brought my feet on this side with me. The guardians were having trouble getting through the lasers, at least Lyons was. Small Alberta didn't seem to be as bad. I faced the way out again and slid my body under and over another few. They were close to each other now. I stood up and turned around, I bent my back and arched into a back bend. I kept my feet up in a handstand after making it over the lasers and then casually brought them down and sat up. I didn't see any more lasers and realized I was done, the other guardians were close to halfway.

"Well done, these tests weren't hard, were they?" Dimitri asked me, stepping closer to me. I closed the space and kissed his lips lightly, needing that.

"Nope, how'd I do?" I asked, glancing at the paper. He chuckled and showed me it. I finished the laser course in 0:54 and then 'used major flexible skills and brains to weave through the lasers'. Well, don't I feel bad!

It wasn't till after the practice ended and I was done dressing was I sad. I was going to have to leave him now, and Lissa. This would break my heart again, ripping it into tiny pieces.

I was putting myself through way too much. But I needed to say good-bye to Liss, even if she only thought it was a random long hug. I entered the cafeteria and went over to where Lissa, Eddie, and Christian sat. I sat next to Eddie, opposite Liss and Christian.

"How was training?" Eddie asked, I took a fry from his plate and popped it in my mouth. He offered more, I declined.

"It was different. Dimitri tested me with obstacle courses." I mused, everyone was confused. I left them like that. "So what happened today, so far?" I ask, avoiding the goodbye's until the last second.

"Not much, only one attack so far. It was between Derek and..." She trailed off and Eddie picked up.

"The Derek in our combat class and one of the Badica girls." He told me, and I nodded, understanding who they were. Derek wasn't very badass.

"I think they girls name is Ashley..." I suggested.

Eddie shook his head, "No, her name was Annalynn Badica." I nodded then came back at him.

"You seem to know her so well, how?" I asked suspiciously.

There was no blush or shyness in him when he shrugged and said, "5th class. We have Culinary Arts." I felt a little bad for asking now.

The bell rang and I nearly fell out of my chair. Christian chuckled, "You okay there, spaz?" I rolled my eyes but felt a ping in my chest, and also the hiccups.

"Liss," I called out before she left with Christian.

She mouthed "Sorry," and came back over to me and gave me a hug, ,I hugged her back. I didn't want to let go, Liss couldn't come with me. But, I would miss her so much. "Rose, you okay? You can let go..." I did and then backed up. "It's not like I won't see you anytime soon." Worng thing to say, I looked away and stared at the wall, forcing back tears. She saw something on my face because she gasped, "You're leaving, aren't you?" I nodded reluctantly. "Without me?" I nodded again.

She sobbed and whined but I only pushed her to class. "You're going to be late, go on." Except I didn't want her to go on. I needed her. She stood in front of the classroom door and then embraced me in a giant sister hug and sobbed again. I couldn't leave her like this. I barged into her classroom and took the tissue box, cleaning her up and not listening to the teacher and class behind me. She stopped and then went to sit down with the tissue box. I waved goodbye and then left.

I didn't feel any better than she did, I felt heartbroken for leaving my sister there, here. The bond felt like nothing but a black hole, bringing my courage and strength with everything else. I began sobbing and tears spilled from my eyes. I ran out back and then around the building, where no one could see me, and o retrieve my bag under my window.

I clutched my bag to me and wiped my eyes on it while calming myself down. If this escape route was going to work, I needed complete focus and awareness. I stood up, dusted off and went to work.

The bag was slung over my back and I was at the front gate. As planned, there was a school car there, going to the airport. One of the royals dad's had been staying here, I think Voda, and was leaving today. I waited for the guardians to be out of sight before I snuck into the car, and back into the trunk.

Almost forty minutes passed before the car started to move. Every now and then there was small talk, the voices were only buzzes, I couldn't make out certain voices.

Though, when I heard the car keys click and someone getting out I realized someone was going to look in the trunk. What could they find? Oh, I know, me! I placed a bag in front of me, but when it was yanked away I was staring into amazingly mesmerizing brown eyes.

Those eyes who belonged to Dimitri.

OOOH!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 

Dimka POV next! 

Remeber to review and vote on the poll on my profile!

.net/u/1809480/LittleKafii


	9. Ch 8

I'm so sorry!

I wanted to update, but had trouble finishing it right.

Okay, enjoy!

**I Didn't Promise Anything**

_Though, when I heard the car keys click and someone getting out I realized someone was going to look in the trunk. What could they find? Oh, I know, me! I placed a bag in front of me, but when it was yanked away I was staring into amazingly mesmerizing brown eyes. _

_Those eyes who belonged to Dimitri. _

Dimitri POV

I heard a few movements coming from the trunk of the van and was able to check it out when we stopped. I knew it wasn't Strigoi because they would've been more careful or done something already.

I took the car keys from Guardian Lyons and clicked the trunk open. I wasn't all that surprised to see a bag moved, I pulled it away hard enough for the person hiding to let go. I wasn't all that surprised to see Rose, my Roza.

She stared at me for a moment before getting herself out of the trunk and crossing her arms, "Going to do something with me, Comrade?" I wanted to kiss her, and also bring her back to the academy. But we were hours away and with all the guardians and Moroi watching we couldn't kiss.

"Get out." I said harshly. I didn't want to hurt her but she was not invited on this trip.

"Okay, Okay." She put up her hands in surrender and got out of the trunk.

I didn't say anything to her, I knew she was waiting for me to say something but I was pretty pissed off that she was trying to escape. I loved her, and her trying to leave just hurt. It hurt hard. So I was going to be mean.

I put my hands on her shoulders and gripped them firmly. "Listen to me," I saw her trying not to look directly at me. "Rose..." I said with such coldness she looked at me. "Don't ever, ever, try this again." She looked a little hurt, good. "If I hear that you have even tried anything then you will suffer some major consequences. Do you understand." I waited for her to nod. It took her a while, but she did nod. I didn't back off.

If she did this again the only reason she would be punished badly by me is for leaving me, I thought we were in love. I got closer to her, pushing our bodies together.

With one solid movement I leant down and kissed her feverishly on the lips, she kissed back reluctantly. I noticed that she didn't take any lead, probably because she didn't want me to push her away for it.

If I pushed this further the blame was all on me, that was fine. I deepened the kiss and then slid my hand down to the small of her back, the other getting tangled in her hair.

I outlined her bottom lip with my tongue, she opened her mouth and our tongues began dancing together. It was harmony for a few seconds before I pulled back, we were outside the airport and there were royals along with guardians all less than ten feet away.  
I placed a kiss on her lips, a sweet peck, and then another on her forehead before speaking, calmed down now.

"Rose, what do you plan on doing now?" I asked, wondering how far she'd planned an escape route. My training this morning didn't help, well technically it did.

"You don't seem happy to see me," Oh, Roza, you never change. We were interrupted when Alberta came back here barking at me.

"Guardian Belikov, what is taking you so long?" She stopped when she saw Rose, I quickly thought up a cover plan, I didn't want her in trouble. "What is she doing here?"

"Alberta, she's here to help me. I had her sneak into the van and hide, she is proving how easy it is for anyone to escape the academy and how easy it is for the Strigoi. They are much more careful, cunning, and dangerous though." I said, Alberta contemplated this before sighing.

"Belikov, you couldn't think of another, safer, way to prove this?" I expected that, I saw Rose about to say something, I cut in.

"Rose is being trained with stuff like this, so I thought it would be better for her benefit if she were to be the one hiding, instead of a guardian. Plus, she's able to take care of herself, and others." Alberta agreed and reluctantly returned to the van.

"That was close, thanks." She said, I approached her and swiftly put my hand on her cheek, she leant into it and I leant my face down next to hers.

"I love you, Roza." I said before kissing her, she deepened the kiss. I had to break it apart before someone saw anything. She looked upset so I intertwined her hand through mine while leaning on the van.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I came along to help guard the Voda's that have been staying at the academy for a week, their flight is now." I said, monotone.

"I have to go back, don't I?" She asked, the look in her eyes longed for freedom, and I longed to run away with her.

Instead of saying anything, because something might come out that's not supposed to, I nodded. She sighed and shuffled her feet.

"Alright, Belikov," Alberta had returned. "The Voda's are safely aboard with their guardians, leaving enough room for Miss. Hathaway in the van." Alberta informed me through the earpiece.

"Come on, time to go back." She hesitated then followed my lead back into the van. We sat across from each other in the back row.

The ride was pretty quiet, except for when Rose was screaming constantly for a few minutes, it scared the shit out of me.

She explained to everyone that it was nothing, she was such a bad liar. I knew something was up. When we were ten minutes from the academy she started to lose it again.

"Let me out! They can't do this!" She unbuckled herself and threw herself at the door next to Guardian Alto. He grabbed her and pushed her back, not letting her out of the van.

"Stan! Stop, they need to be stopped! LET ME OUT!" She screamed, I unbuckled myself and wrapped my arms around her waist securely, not caring about what others were thinking.

"Rose, you need to..." I was interrupted by Rose screaming again.

"No! Dimitri let me go! What I need to do, is help her!" She tried to get free but I didn't budge. I wasn't letting my Roza get out of a van that was racing into the academy gates at forty miles an hour.

I pulled her into my lap and let her keep hitting me and kicking me. I'd rather be hurt than have her hurt. But, she wasn't trying to hurt me, it was more like she was just trying to get free. What was going on? The van parked and in under two seconds of the van pulling to a stop Rose was sneaky enough to get out of my embrace. She rammed herself into the door again. I pushed Stan aside and tried to get a hold of Rose. She saw me coming and punched me in the face before I could dodge her. I don't remember teaching her to fight in a van, she was scary smart.

I was too tall to kneel and was on my hands and knees trying to avoid her attacks. She stopped hitting me and then faced the van door. She unlocked it and jumped out, except she couldn't get any farther. Alberta was holding her in a arm lock behind her back and Stan was behind Alberta. I got out of the van and went over to her. She was struggling against the hold.

"Rose, calm down. Tell me what's wrong." She didn't respond aside from shutting her eyes and moving her head away from my direction. "Roza..." I whispered. I put my fingers on her chin and turned her head to face me, her eyes fluttered open. Her beautiful eyes...

"Dimitri." She stated, it sounded like she was trying to recognize me.

"I'm right here, Roza." I assured her, she relaxed in Alberta's grip. I nodded to Alberta and she let her go, Rose fell into me. I held her tight and she wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my chest. I brushed her hair with my fingers and hushed into her ears, "I love you, Roza." Only loud enough for us to hear, no one else..

I'd thought she was done with her crazy behavior when she pulled away from me and ran off into the woods. I followed with the other guardians behind me. "Rose!"

"She needs me! They can't do anything to her! Leave her alone!" She yelled back. I didn't get it at first, but then it clicked.

Lissa.

I pushed my legs harder and harder until I was running next to my Roza, we sprinted off into Lissa's direction. Rose informed me during our run that she was in the clinic.

The halls were surprisingly empty, this helped our running streak. I was a bit worried, Rose kept chanting "They can't do that." over and over again. I didn't know what happened to the Princess, or what is happening and I needed to know. Damn, Dimitri. You are such a terrible guardian.

"Liss!" Rose screamed, she busted open the clinic doors and ran to the end of the hallway. She turned left into a room. I followed her in and saw Lissa on the bed with a bunch of tubes connected to her. Dr. Olendzki was in between Lissa and Rose.

I went to hold her back from touching Lissa, she didn't fight me. "What happened?" I ask.

"Vasilisa has been badly damaged and is in need of caretaking." She explained, but that didn't answer how she got hurt this bad and why Rose was saying, "They can't do that."

Rose sniffled and whispered, "Lissa was attacked by a Strigoi." What? How! As if reading my thoughts... "They were out walking around the side of campus and out of nowhere were attacked. She was saved only by Christian lighting the Strigoi in flames, Christian brought her here, he is in the next room. Dr. Olendzki wanted to take Liss off of her pills so Lissa could heal herself faster. Of course if that happened, Lissa could go all crazy again." She put her head on my shoulder.

I rubbed her back and watched Dr. Olendzki think about what Rose implied about Lissa. She sighed and left the room, speaking at the door before walking out. "Thank you, Rose and Guardian Belikov. I won't take Lissa off the pills, she needs them."

I felt Rose relax a bit, she must still be shaken from Lissa's state. It was shocking to me too. Christian deserved some major thanking. Lissa had wraps on her stomach and chest, she must have a few broken ribs. Her nose was broken and she had a black eye. Her knuckles were bloody along with her neck. There were no bites, so I guess Christian saved her in time that the Strigoi couldn't bite her. She was so fragile that it caused so much pain to see her so broken.

"I don't want to leave her." Rose said, I nodded.

"I know, Roza, I know." I got her to at least sit down with me near Lissa. We stayed for so long, eventually Dr. Olendzki came back in, with Alberta behind her.

"Guardian Belikov," I looked up and nodded. Rose was asleep on me, her head on my lap and her feet on the end of the couch. "You are needed now." She informed me.

I got up and placed Rose's head on the couch and walked out of the room. "Yes, Alberta?" I asked.

"Dimitri, you might not have to train Rose anymore." She blurted. I froze.

"What?" I didn't care about what I said to who, I had to train Rose!

"Dimitri, Rose is going to be leaving the academy..." I cut her off.

"You must be kidding, why is Rose leaving? What did she do? She has to be trained by me and become Lissa's guardian, what happens if she leaves?" Whoever did this was mental.

"Listen, I'm just a messenger. Rose is transferring to another academy and will be trained by someone else, being reassigned to someone else." This was absurd!

"Is there something that's going on that I don't know about? Why is this happening?" What the hell!

"Rose is being transferred under request." Alberta replied, she sounded upset.

"What do you need me for, now?" I asked her, getting madder about this whole situation.

"Headmistress Kirova, thinks you should be the one to tell her, because she has more respect for you," She paused, which scared me. I thought she was going to say because I was in love with Rose. "Because you are her mentor." Oh...

"I..." I stopped there was no use.

I nodded to her and left, walking towards the woods. I came across the cabin and went in, resting on the bed. So many thoughts were going through my head.

Rose POV

I woke up and noticed Dimitri wasn't here anymore. I stood up and took one look at broken Lissa. She was so fragile... I kissed her cheek and told her, "Take care, I'll be right back."

I didn't see Dimitri anywhere in school. I checked the guardian wings too, Stan had helped me with that. It was easy enough to say that I had to talk to him about training stuff, a good excuse.

I was ready to give up and go see Liss again when I saw a red glow come through the window to the cabin, the fire was burning. I didn't assume it was on fire, just that someone was in there. So I went in, not bothering to knock.

I peered around and saw Dimitri lying on the bed, he looked asleep but by his breathing patterns it was obvious he was awake. I stood at the end of the bed, "Hey," I said.

He looked up and I thought I saw tear streaks on his cheeks, what did he have to cry about. I mean I know Liss is in some pretty bad shape but I don't think he'd be crying over that, I didn't.

"Oh, Roza." He swiftly got up and picked me up in his strong arms. He swung me around and then put me down, not letting go. I smiled and he crushed his lips to mine. It was a hungry kiss, one that filled with need and lust. I wandered if he was under the lust spell again, but I doubted it.

So I kissed back, with the same fever that he had. We continued to kiss, only separating to breathe. He took it one step more and backed me up onto the bed. I thought this would be it and that we would finally have sex.

Except somehow it didn't seem like the right time. Oddly enough, I was going to tell him.

"Dimitri," I called, waiting for him to stop kissing my neck.

He didn't stop but replied with such want in between kisses, "Roza, I love you."

I loved him too, just didn't think now was the time to move that far ahead. I wanted to kick myself for that and just go with it, he didn't seem like he was going to back off any time soon.

"Dimitri..." I waited for his attention. He must have noticed because he pulled back and looked me in the eye. "We can't, not now." He seemed confused.

"Why not, Roza. You still love me, don't you?" Oh, fuck it! Of course, I loved him! But, still. I was getting that bad vibration now was not the time for sex.

"Dimitri, I love you with everything in me, just please. Don't do this, now." He rolled me under him and crushed his lips to mine. I didn't fight back and kissed him.

It, slowly, got lighter with the need and want coming through our kisses. Soon, it was back to the way we always kissed. No longer full of hunger and lust. "Roza, there's something you should know." He whispered to me.

I smiled, but the concern on his face wiped it away. "What?" I asked. He looked puzzled, as if trying to figure out how to tell me. It didn't lighten my mood now towards what was going on.

"I'm not your mentor anymore." He blurted. I propped up on my elbows, still under him. We had gone as far as me in my tank top and jean shorts and him in his jeans and no shirt. He didn't back off, staying very close to me.

"What!" My tone changed to something harsh. This was unbelievable! He was about to make love to me and now he doesn't want to be my mentor? What the hell!

"Roza, listen. You have to understand..." I cut him off.

"Don't you 'Roza' me! Understand? You want me to understand? That what, you don't want to train me anymore, instead you'd rather run off with Tasha? Is that what this is all about? You wanted to sleep with me just because you're leaving me!" I was so pissed off right now.

"No! That's not it! That's so far off. Where'd Tasha come from? I told you that I told her no. I love you, Rose. That's why I wanted to make love with you." He sighed pushed me down on the bed with his weight. "Rose, I'm not the one leaving."

I snorted, "You're crazy if you think I'm leaving again!" I said to him. I hadn't actually planned on leaving again. Well, I did but not anymore.

"But you are." It was all he said. I don't recall wanting to leave.

"What? No, I'm not leaving." He shook his head.

"You may not want to leave, but you have to." I listened to him, this craziness. "Roza, Alberta told me today that you are being reassigned to guard another Moroi and that you'll be at another academy, being trained by another guardian." He stopped just as quickly as he started. I saw a tear drop from his eye. I wiped it away with my thumb and kept my hand on his cheek. "Roza, I don't even know who would do this. You were requested to leave." I was utterly shocked. Who would do this?

"But, I don't want to! I need to protect Lissa, doesn't our bond mean anything? What about us, I can't live without seeing you every day, Dimitri." I started to cry and he continued to wipe away the tears. I

I understood the hunger from the kisses and the need to make love, now. I was going to hurt whoever requested me to leave.

Hours passed before Dimitri and I put our shirts back on and left the cabin, hand in hand. I heard a noise in the trees around us and dropped his hand, getting into a fighting stance.

"Relax, Rose." I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me. I turned to see, none other than, my mother standing there. She nodded to Dimitri and he nodded back.

"What are you doing here?" I was very upset about having to leave St. Vladimir's and that she gave me the black eye.

"Rosemarie, you never change. I came to say good-bye." She stood feet away from me now.

"You know?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, of course. I am the one that requested you to leave." What!

oooo...

Hope you like, well REVIEW and tell me. 

I mean seriously? I get over 200 hits and views per chapter and only 10 reviews. 

Come on people! Oh and vote on the poll to see where the story is going.


	10. CH 9

Sooo, I finished Spirit Bound, maybe 4days ago?

The next chapter is coming together piece by piece.

Most of you dislike or hate Janine, please don't blame her!

Good is coming, oh and UNO MASS THING! {1 more thing}

I will explain the title in the story, maybe chapter 12 or 13.

**I Didn't Promise Anything**

"_Relax, Rose." I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me. I turned to see, none other than, my mother standing there. She nodded to Dimitri and he nodded back._

"_What are you doing here?" I was very upset about having to leave St. Vladimir's and that she gave me the black eye._

"_Rosemarie, you never change. I came to say good-bye." She stood feet away from me now._

"_You know?" I asked astonished._

"_Yes, of course. I am the one that requested you to leave." What!_

Rose POV

I was pacing around my bedroom with Dimitri sitting on my bed. "I don't get her! How can she think of doing this? What did I do to deserve this, I don't want to leave St. Vladimir's!" I was outraged and felt a little guilty for taking it all out on Dimitri.

I sighed and sat next to him, "I love you, and don't ever want to live without you." I told him. He pulled me to him.

"I love you so much, Roza. Please, don't do anything stupid if I can't fix this. I'm sure I can try and reason with your mother on letting you stay. If it doesn't work though, don't try and kill yourself, be strong." He kept going on, not letting me say anything.

I silently wondered if this moving meant I wouldn't be Lissa's guardian anymore. What about our bond? Did that even mean anything to my mother?

It was close to curfew but I knew Dimitri didn't plan on leaving, we were going to cherish our time together. I was now lying on his chest, him laying on my bed. I loved the feeling of his arms securely wrapped around my waist.

"I love you, Dimitri Belikov." I told him.

"I love you more, Rosemarie Hathaway." I think he would be the only one to make my heart beat faster, and say my full name without being threatened.

I kissed his lips and felt him kiss back, I smiled against them and deepened it. He held me closer to him and outlined my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter, it ran around my mouth and then did a little dance with my own tongue.

He rolled me over so that he was on top of me. He pulled back from the kiss and looked me in the eye. "I want you Roza." I nearly died of happiness.

"You have me, Dimitri." I knew that's what he needed to hear as much as I did.

This would be the night I would lose my virginity, and I was ready.{M rated from jere to when I say it goes back to T}

Dimitri crushed his lips against mine and his hands trailed up the sides of my stomach and found their way to my breasts. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. When his hands stopped just under my breasts I was about to say something but he brought them back down to lift up my shirt. I let go of him and he quickly stripped me of the shirt.

He lifted his head back a few inches and looked at me, shirtless. I didn't feel any bit awkward. I smiled and then swiftly freed him of his shirt. He grinned and placed his hands above my belly button. His touch sent me everywhere, making my skin tingle and my heart beat faster and louder.

His hands continued to trail up to my breasts and bra where he cupped them in his hands, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a light moan and heard him return the moan. He sent shivers down my spine when he bit my nips softly. I grinned, this was amazing. He kissed up my body and then to my lips.

I had my hands on his hips and now trailed down to his pants button. I fiddled with it and then finally was able to undo it. I pulled off his pants and then rested my hands on his bulge. He stopped kissing me to moan and whisper against my lips, "Roza."

His hands now went to my jean shorts button and undid it much quicker than I had done to him. He slid the shorts down my legs and off the bed. His hands made their way up to my panties, feeling up my soft legs along the way. Soon enough, my panties had joined all of my other clothes in a pile on the floor. I spread my legs out and he looked at me, I was fully naked, dazed.

"Roza, I must touch you, feel you, taste you, enter you." Was all he said before widening my legs more. He placed his hands on my uppermost thighs where they changed into the sides of my vulnerable area.

He took one hand and placed three fingers near my opening point. I waited, thrilled as ever, for them to enter. He slid them in and began touching my insides and making me tingle all over with excitement. I was at loss when they came out. He laid down and pressed his cheek on the same spot on my inner thighs and held my legs closed on him with his hands. His lips kissed my inner thighs and then found their way to my opening. His tongue entered me and explored my insides, much like his fingers did. He flicked his tongue around and tasted me. Once his tongue retreated he kissed above my opening and then moved his body up. His head was at my level when I realized his boxers were still on.

I placed my hands on his bulge and then took the top of the boxers in my hands and yanked them off of him. Now we were both full naked. I smiled at him, "My turn."

My hands gripped him in the lower area and I heard him moan softly. I continued to toy with him before letting him be. We kissed and kissed endlessly before he held me down on the bed and started to enter me.

"Oh! Dimitri..." I gasped, then smiled and murmured. "Harder, Dimitri, damn it." He chuckled and pressed harder into me, I stifled a moan. This was pleasurable.

We kept going until he was completely in me. I sighed in relief of the amazing pain this man could bring to me. It was a delightful pain though, one I wouldn't mind.

I was sure we laid in bed for hours, him inside of me. He would randomly push me hard and I wasn't sure how much farther he could go, he was so fucking far in already.

It was close to waking hours for everyone else and the sun was setting. We let go of each other and Dimitri, miraculously, got himself out pretty quickly considering we'd took forever to get him in. I stood in front of him, both of us watching the sun go down. He held a blanket and wrapped it around us. I smiled.

{Back to T rated :D}

"I bet we'd make an awesome burrito, Dimitri." He laughed lightly and held the blanket, and me in it with him, tighter.

"Oh, Roza. Hey, you didn't call me Comrade." He noticed.

"I have my moments." I confessed. I rested against him, "I love you, Comrade."

He kissed the top of my head, "I love you too."

We had a hard time getting dressed and showered in time for breakfast as we kept stopping what we were doing to touch and kiss. I was genuinely surprised we had even been able to do that.

"I'll leave first," Dimitri told me, I nodded.

"I'll check to make sure the coast is clear first." I said, he stood behind me as I peeked my head out the door. I turned back to him, "You're good to go." He nodded and kissed me on the cheek before leaving to go to his room.

I watched him run over to the guardian building on the other side of campus. I left the room then and headed over to the mess hall. I ran into my mother on the way, right outside the giant doors to the mess hall.

"What do you want now?" I asked dryly. "You've already ruined my life."

"Rose." She started, then saved herself the troubled, or some of it. "Where were you this morning? I was going to watch your practice with Guardian Belikov, and neither of you were there." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Since when have you cared enough to come see one?" I copied her raised eyebrow thing, "And why do you look at me like that, why aren't you chastising Dimitri for kissing your daughter?" Not that I wanted her to, but why does she always ignore everyone's role in something and focus on mine?

"Don't start with that, I have enough to think about." She paused. "You didn't answer my question." I crossed my hands over my chest.

"I'm waiting for you to answer mine. What do you have to think about? You aren't the one being forced to leave the academy, Dimitri, or Lissa behind!" I screamed.

The doors to the mess hall opened and a group of kids came out to investigate the screaming. When they saw how pissed off I was and the look on my mother's face they looked unsure of whether they should stay. Then, out of the crowd, Liss and Christian came up. She looked surprised to see me here with my mom. I sighed and looked back at my mom.

"I don't want to talk about it here." She nodded and walked away, I grabbed Lissa and dragged her the other way.

"What was that about?" She asked me. Christian was probably thinking the same thing.

I might as well tell them. "I'm fighting with her..."Christian interrupted me.

"What did you two do now?" I glared at him and he put up his hands in surrender and mouthed, "Sorry."

"I didn't do anything. She's sending me away, out of St. Vladimir's." Lissa's mouth dropped, Christian froze. "I don't know what I did but she saw me with... someone. I'm not sure if that has anything to do with it because it was after I found out that I was going to be sent away. Then she saw me and told me she was sending me out of here." I exhaled, I hated her. I'd almost said Dimitri's name too, damn it that would have ruined it.

"Rose, are you sure? She must have a reason to..." Lissa began. I stopped her.

"No Liss. I didn't do shit!" I exclaimed.

"Oh." It was silent for moments until the bell rang and class started.

"Yeah, well I'll catch up to you later." Christian nodded then asked.

"How long are you staying?" I shrugged.

"A few days I think, but today definitely." Lissa sighed in relief. "I'll see you at lunch, I'm free till then, half-days remember? I have to go train again with Dimitri." They nodded and walked off.

I sighed and went over to the gym. I didn't see Dimitri outside running laps and wondered if we were going to continue these trainings. I was about to go in the gym when I heard soft noised, voices, coming from inside.

I pressed my ear up against the wall and recognized the two voices, my mom and Dimitri.

"How long did you think this could go on for?" My mom sounded pretty mad. Now I felt absolutely terrible for bringing up Dimitri when I was talking to her earlier.

"I love her and as long as she loves me back I would gladly be with her." He retorted, damn.

"Belikov, I assure you that Rose will learn not to interfere with anyone while guarding someone. You being her teacher is not helping!" She didn't say Guardian Belikov, shit.

"Oh, so now because I'm her teacher it makes it worse? I don't believe there would be any difference if I wasn't her mentor." He replied.

"I don't approve of your trainings, and I'm sure once Alberta and Kirova are notified they would be happy to cancel them." She said coldly.

I could imagine Dimitri towering over her now, at least by two feet. "You won't be telling anyone though, in a few days Rose will be leaving, no thanks to you, so it won't matter. I'll just tell her that they are cancelled." He sounded astonishingly calmer.

"A few days? Rose only has today and tomorrow, then she's gone. I don't advise you to do anything stupid within that time, or I'll make sure the staff knows about you two. Rose won't get in trouble, you will." She sounded closer now. "Rose is my daughter, I'm only looking out for her now." She sounded like she was right next to me, then it hit me.

Well, two things did. First, I realized I was leaning on a door, the one she was coming out of because, second, the door hit me.

"Rose?" My mother asked. I rubbed my head, near my temple where the door hit me.

"Ow!" I said in a surprised tone, she had a motherly look on her face. But it vanished quickly when she regained her guardian mask.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly mad at me now.

"She was listening in on us." Dimitri clarified. "How much did you hear?" He asked me.

I felt like I was on trial, "Enough." I answered Dimitri.

He looked at my mom and then at me and when her gaze was on me he mouthed to me, "Later, my room." I nodded. Then dared to look my mom in the eyes, I was in deep shit.

"You are in some deep shit, young lady." She warned me, I knew already.

I didn't want to deal with her though so I turned away and shouted back, my head throbbing slightly. "Where am I going, can I at least know that ahead of time?" I asked. She followed me all the way to the clinic and got me a pack of ice.

She didn't answer me, just kept her eyes on the clock. I looked at it now, it was nearly midnight, time for lunch. I got up from the chair and held the ice pack at my side. "Mom, tell me. Where. Am. I. Going?" She sighed.

"St. Peter Kozlova's, in Russia." She confessed before leaving.

I stood there, frozen. I exited the clinic minutes later and headed over to the table in the mess hall where Liss, Christian, and Eddie sat. "Russia." I grumbled sitting down next to Eddie, across from Lissa and Christian.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"God damn it! Russia." I said, not in the mood for anyone. Yet, they had to be told this. "I'm going to a school in Russia." Lissa's mouth dropped and Eddie looked lost.

"You're going to school in Russia? What about Lissa? Aren't you going to be her guardian?" He asked.

"I don't know." I snapped back. "My mom had this brilliant idea as to send me to school elsewhere and I just got the name and place out of her. I'm going to be sent away to St. Peter Kozlova's in Russia on Sunday." I said miserably.

"That's only the day after tomorrow!" Lissa exclaimed. "Rose, you can't leave. I need you."

"Come on, Rose. Don't leave, think of a way out of it." Christian encouraged.

"I can't. You should bring it up with my mom. Tell her how you feel. I already have an arranged plane to the school, and I can't get out of that." I said.

It was quiet before Eddie asked, "But, why Russia?" I had no answer for him. But, I'd remembered something kind of cheerful.

Dimitri's family lives in Russia.

Hmm, I sense Rose's mind just boggling!

Okay, Review 'cause I love them!

Thanks all of you for the 100+ reviews!

:D You make me smile


	11. Ch 11

This chapter is kind of short, but I had to save all the good stuff for chapter 12.

I am so excited for all the drama/events to happen. 

This chapter gets a little romantic, but stays T.

Enjoy!

**I Didn't Promise Anything**

_It was quiet, then he sat next to me. "Roza, I thought you'd never show up. Did something come up, we need to talk about... you know." It was odd for Dimitri to avoid anything involving talking to me. I shrugged._

"_Do you know where I'm even going?" I asked, he shook his head. I met his eyes and sighed. "Russia." His face went still and he froze like a statue._

_This is going to be a long night._

Dimitri POV

"Do you even know where I'm going?" Rose asked. I shook my head, preparing for the worst. But, even I didn't expect what she said next, and let me tell you, it was beyond worse. She met my eyes, "Russia." I was speechless. Russia? I felt myself freezing up, unwilling to move.

My beloved, Rose, was moving to an academy in Russia? Why would her mother do this? It felt like forever, but I managed up enough voice not to sound like I might throw a fit, or break down crying. "Where in Russia, Roza?"

Her face seemed to relax just the smallest bit, I was a little grateful for that. "St. Peter Kozlova's." She answered, in a cautious tone. I wanted to do something, have any reaction.

St. Peter Kozlova's was close to Baia, very close.

That meant it was close to my family, close to Viktoria's school, and close to my home. Rose was going to go to my home town, maybe find my family, without me. This is a nightmare.

Right now my thoughts might be swayed because of the situation, but I'm thinking of finding a way to follow my Roza to her school. I would move back with my family and ask to resume training her in Russia. How in the hell is that going to be reason enough to go with her? Would she even want me with her? Oh, God...

"Dimitri?" Roza's voice brought me back to my room, her sitting next to me.

"Have you asked your mother why she's sending you to Russia?" I finally asked.

"She won't answer me." I nodded in understanding, but I didn't understand any of this. I wanted to pinch my arm to see if this was a nightmare, that's what it felt like.

My Roza was leaving. Leaving me.

I looked up at her, her beautiful face. Rose had tanned skin both from her genes and staying out in the sun a lot, her long, dark hair was brushed back and her over all features made her like a lost princess... My princess. Then there is the way her eyes sparkle, as dark as they are.

I reached out to her and brushed the side of my hands softly against her cheek, down to her chin. I kissed her on the lips and she kissed back, I pulled away from the kiss to embrace her in a hug.

I had a bad thought running around in my head, haunting me.

This may be the last night I ever spend with her.

Tomorrow after school she would be leaving to Russia. While she's in school is when I'm going to work my magic and get myself on a plane to Russia to be her mentor, and because I love her.

I love her so much.

She held me as I held her and I whispered in her ear, "Roza, I love you."

"I love you too, Dimitri." I could hear the pain in her voice and the sobs being held back.

I pulled her onto my lap and buried her face in my neck, "Shh, it's okay to cry. Let it all out."

The night was long and we kept the topic light. Eventually the interest got the better of me, "Do you want to go?" She was confused for a minute then understanding came over her expression.

"Oh." Was all Rose said. I knew I was stepping into deep waters. "I don't. I want to stay here and take care of Lissa, tease Adrian, and be with you." She confessed.

Talk about a bad topic, how was I going to lighten up this sullen mood we had? I moved closer to her. By now we were sprawled out on my bed. One of my hands cupped her cheek as the other rested on her hip.

Rose leaned into the hand on her cheek and pressed her body up against mine. It was like a fire was ignited in us, well for me at least. I knew this was our possible last night together, depending on how I pull strings tomorrow, and I planned on making it count.

I kissed her, at first it was softly and passionate. Then, it became hunger and lust. I needed this, I needed her. She felt the same, I saw it both in her eyes and in her actions. Her hands were wrapped behind my neck and tangled in my hair, which she had freed of its usual ponytail.

Rose was pressing our bodies closely, as was I. The hand that I had on her cheek now moved down her side slowly and stopped on her hip. I swayed her on top of me and continued to kiss her. Mid-kiss she broke apart, though apart was only millimeters from my mouth. Her lips whispered against my own.

"There's no going back," She said, I smiled.

"I don't want there to be." Now, she smiled.

Our clothes were soon shed till there were no more. All of them lay scattered around the room, as Rose lay on me. The hunger and lust in us had lessened letting the passion and love take over. I flipped us over, putting me on top.

I held myself above her, not crushing her with my weight and to look at her. She was... I couldn't find the right words. Nothing fit, it was all too low in definition; beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, sexy... Each one was close in their own way, but none fit exactly. Rose was her own thing entirely. She was my own thing.

Rose brushed the hair that covered her chest aside and propped herself up on her elbows to kiss me. I kissed back, tenderly. Our lips parted at the same time, to let the other in, but this simultaneous moment lead to us breathing through each other. We started kissing again, Rose bit my bottom lip and my tongue entered her mouth, passing over her teeth and meeting with her own tongue. Our mouths fought their won battles against each other, finally we broke apart. My breathing had increased and I laid my head down on Rose's shoulder and neck.

Her arms snaked around my body and circled lines on my back, creating patterns and holding on to me, holding me to her. My hands were on her shoulders. They moved down her chest to her breast area, massaging her boobs before creating circles on her stomach. Rose must have cracked and wanted it now more than ever, she bent her knees and separated her legs so that they were on both sides of my hips. I took the hint and smiled at her, seeing the loving gaze in her eyes drove me crazy. My hands stayed on her hips and I lowered myself into her.

If I thought last night was wonderful than waking up with Rose in my arms made this amazing. I felt her stirring and woke myself up, feeling her heart beat, holding Rose in my arms, kissing her forehead and telling her "Good Morning," was something I both loved and didn't want to live without.

"Roza," I whispered, my lips on her ear. "I will fix this. We will be together, I promise." She frowned for half a second then hid it. But, I saw it. "What's wrong, did I upset you?"

She shook her head, "No, it's just... Promises have never proved anything to me." She shrugged. "It's nothing, ignore it."

I had a hard time ignoring it, wondering what she could possibly mean, but sneaking her out proved enough of a distraction for me to forget about it.

I got her out and to her dorm without any suspicion, then I headed off to the main offices, hoping to take Rose's fierceness and strength with me. I needed to be able to convince Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Alberta to let me go with Rose to Russia if Janine wouldn't budge. I was hoping she would so that Rose could stay here and continue her life the way it was, if not better.

Hi! 

Like it? Hate it? Want something? 

Review and tell me what you think. 

Ch 12 should be epic :D


	12. Ch 12

**Well it's short, but something right? This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! This explains the title :) I'll leave you to it now.**

I stuffed the last of the necessities for travelling into my rather small suitcase. I sighed and sat on the suitcase, zipping it shut, then just sitting there. This morning had been one big blur. I honestly don't remember most of what happened. I sat up and put my suitcase near the door. Glancing back at the small room one more time before heading to the mess hall. I prepared myself for all the stares awaiting me at breakfast. When I started to walk toward the bench where Lissa and Christian were sitting I could feel all the stares on me pulling my suitcase along. I breathed heavily, held my head high and walked casually over to my best friend.

"Hey," I muttered. My suitcase was at my feet and I was trying to face myself away from all the eavesdroppers at this school.

"Hi," Lissa said, studying me then sighing quit loudly. She played around with the pancakes on her plate, which it seemed she hasn't even touched. "I see you're all packed and ready to...go." She almost choked out that last part.

"Yeah," I whispered, scared to say anymore before we both break down into big baby sobs. I refuse to cry in front of anyone, much less everyone that's here to witness my breakdown if it happens.

The silence continued for what seemed like hours but of course it couldn't be, within two hours I'd be in a car on the way to a plane that flew to Russia.

"Rose," The voice of my mother sounded like it was right behind me. When I turned my head around it was in fact my mother that stood there. What does she want now? She's already moving me across the world for unknown reasons.

"What now?" I asked, giving her an attitude that needed some serious adjustment and a tone that would've given me a black eye had we been sparring.

"We need to talk." She stood composed and calm, not at all reacting to my completely opposite state.

I stood up abruptly next to her, towering a good lot of inches above her. "Whatever you need to say, say it here, say it now." I was fuming, cheeks red and teeth clenched. Without realizing it I had put my hands on my hips and now the entire mess hall was silent, watching us.

"This needs to be private." She continued.

"Forget private! That's bullshit, mom, and you know it! Everyone already knows that you're sending me to freaking Russia without a good enough goddamn reason why! Oh and did I forget to tell you, mom? I'm sick of your shit because you-"

"Rose!" My mom cut me off, her eyes were filled with fury and rage now. Good, that's how I wanted it to be. I wanted her angry, I wanted her mad, because soon she'd be hurt. Then she'd understand some of what I am feeling. "This is about your father." She whispered only low enough for me to hear.

My father. Fine, if she wants to play like that. "Okay, fine, what about him?" She gestured outside and I reluctantly followed. Even though it's most likely just bait for me to stop shouting, if this was about my father than I wanted to stay private.

"He's why." Was all my mother said after the door closed behind me.

"Why I was born? Yeah I know. Why I'm a girl? I know that too. He's why what, mom?" I pressed, getting irritated with her vague statements.

"Your father is why I'm sending you to Russia." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. I didn't believe her not for a second. So I turned away and called back to here from the distance I'd already walked,

"Sure he is." I wasn't even sure she heard me but what did it matter, she was being mean and baiting me falsely. Making me feel like a shark when she threw me a dummy instead of the real thing. Damn her. I don't care anymore. But I was for damn sure finding a way out of Russia.

Back in the hall the commotion and conversations continued. Nothing stopped when I walked in, that is except for Lissa and Christian, they stared at me. It looked like they were waiting for something to happen.

"What?" I exclaimed rudely. I shook my head and walked away, taking my suitcase with me toward the entrance to the school. There was already a black SUV waiting to take me away from here.

I heard footsteps behind me and spun around to face Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mother, Dimitri, and Alberta. "What the hell are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We came to say goodbye," Eddie said, he looked a little afraid. I was a terrible friend.

"Well bye," I uttered, turning back to put my suitcase in the open trunk.

"That's it then?" Lissa's soft voice said. I lifted the suitcase in and held the trunk door ready to close it. "That's how you plan on leave us? What happened to _"I'll always be there for you Lissa," _and _"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."_ and so much more? You promised me, Rose. You promised everyone. We've had your back so why can't you stand up and fight to have ours?" She sounded mad and I could just imagine color coming to her cheeks, the only color on her really besides her shimmering green eyes. But what she said angered me in some way.

I slammed the trunk door closed, it thundered and looked kind of broken now. Oh well. Spinning around and stomping toward Lissa, close enough to be able to get all in her face if necessary. "You don't think I have your back? Any of your backs?" I looked around at everyone staring at me. Lissa's green eyes weren't so shimmery right now, more dull and wanting than anything close to the rage that shone through my brown ones right now.

"I have had every one of your backs since we met. I have been loyal and strong through everything." I started with Eddie, standing in front of him now I spoke to him.

"I had your back on that ski trip, whenever you were in trouble, whenever I took the blame, whenever we partied and we started a fight, I took the brute of the trouble, never once did you. Oh and in that house that our best friend was murdered by Strigoi in? I had your back from the very second your dumb ass decided it wanted to be food for them. You were defenseless and weak. I was the strong one and the one who killed them and saved your sorry ass, remember me?" I shook my head, trying to ignore the hurt and pain in his eyes as I moved onto Christian.

"Your back was covered by me when Lissa was ever hurt, whenever you hurt her, whenever she hurt you, whenever you two were with each other, whenever I woke up in the middle of the night to be pulled into your sex life," I complained placing my finger to my head, indicating the bond between Lissa and I.

"Every goddamn single time you wanted to be a smartass and go up against someone thinking you'd win the stupid fight, well guess what? I've had your back. Every single time." Next was Alberta, that one was short.

I didn't even look at my mother of Dimitri choosing to avoid them was necessary to keep up my anger and frustration. One word to my mother and one of us would start the fight, one look at Dimitri and one of us would show feelings that weren't meant to be shone.

Lastly, I stood in front of Lissa again. "Do I need to list all the freaking times I saved your ass, helped you, took the darkness from you, was there for you, was loyal to you, fought for you, jumped that make believe bridge for you? No, because you already know. You know that I had your back, and always will." I stepped back for the big finished.

"I didn't promise anything," I crossed my arms, "I didn't promise a single freaking thing to anyone! Not that I would go to Russia, not that I would stay here, not that I would love you or always be there for you. Not once, not ever. So would all of you please get off my case!" I shouted.

They all stood bewildered and then did I realized was the opportune moment to full fill my plan of escape. I strutted over to the escort that stood beside the SUV and punched him square in the face, knocking him out.

I took the keys to the car from his pocket and hopped in, locking the doors and starting up the car before anyone could even move their legs to assist the poor man I attacked. Now I fired up the engine and drove off before anyone had the chance to stop me from doing otherwise.

**PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS; I need you to look at my profile and read the info about me, it's going to ask for your help, so please look. I love you all and your reviews :D**


	13. Ch 13

**And here is chapter thirteen! Alright i just wanted to say, and please read this! **_i am now going to be wiriting in 3rd person! _**It is easier for my to be descriptive and show other people's views without have different first person point of views. so go ahead, enjoy the new style of writing in chapter thirteen of I Didn't Promise anything.**

**:)**

Rose gripped the steering wheel tight, clenching her teeth still hyped up from telling everyone off. She didn't know where to go from here but she had her suitcase and this black SUV with heavily tinted windows. Glancing at the fuel meter then back to the road, Rose noted that in about thirty miles she'd be empty. That's a long way she could go before stopping.

After miles and hours of driving, and two pit stops, Rose was parking in a motel that was a few miles from a populated town. Hopefully it would take anyone who wanted to trail her a while. She collapsed on the bed in her small room with one window, paying cash to the girl who barely looked up when she gave her the room key.

Rose closed her eyes and thought about Dimitri. Where was her mind in this? Did she love him or was she in love with him? When Tasha was at the school he opened up to her and was laughing and joking around but with herself it was a whole other story. Dimitri became the stone-cold mentor with a vacant expression and no sign of warming up, even when Rose would crack some pretty could jokes during their training sessions. Ever since she got back from Spokane she felt they were falling apart. They talked less and joked less, overall the atmosphere was still, dead, and ice cold. Rose pulled her fingers through her loose hair, wishing he would warm up again and act like he loved her.

Even that night before she left, she felt more need from him than pure lust. She liked it better before, when he would fight for her and with her. Not ignore her and use her. But Rose knew that he would have to make the first move, even though she'd cave in as soon as he said he'd rather love her than lose her.

So many little pieces of her were feeling so strongly right now, and so many little things she had hidden from everyone and certain people. Maybe it was time for the story to end, for everyone to move on. After all, Rose had made everyone believe she was dead once, who is to say she can't do it again? Plus, she did actually die and come back before, too.

Her mind was on full speed working out what would have to happen, when and what the "kill room" would look like. She looked around the room. This would do.

A crash was erupting from behind her, Rose slid off the bed and into a stance facing the sound of the crash with her stake ready. Yeah, she was definitely glad she was able to get her stake from Spokane back.

A Strigoi was crouched down on the window sill, it's cold red eyes looking more ghastly than any other ones Rose has ever seen before. Damn, this was going to be fun. Rose was on the edge of sleep and exhaustion only seconds ago but now her muscles were ready and she was clearly awake. Bring it on.

It ended quickly, though it felt longer than it probably had been. Beat up and bleeding Rose slumped to the ground, breathing heavily and sore from the fight she fell over and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down and her body went limp, she dreamed of those times fighting with Dimitri.

She awoke the sun shining through the broken window, luckily the girl at the front desk hadn't heard anything and in this rundown motel Rose doubted there would be anyone knocking on her door.

Rose looked around the room, it was a big mess. Actually looking like a battlefield in the way. There was spots of blood around the room in general and a big puddle in the bathroom, that must have been from when the Strigoi pushed Rose around in there. She had her fair share of making him pay for it though. Mirror shards were on the floor of the bathroom and around the door entrance, the reason for Rose's cut up feet, arms and the pool of blood. She'd been almost shish-ca-bobbed, Rose was attacked by the Strigoi and was able to dodge the big piece of glass in his hand, almost. There was a big gash and a chunk of missing flesh and meat on the side of her stomach.

She sat up and moved to sit on the bed, pressing some of the battered sheets on her gashing wound that was making her feel light headed. For the hours she was sleeping Rose was surprised she didn't just bleed to death in her sleep.

Stepping around the glass and opening a cabinet labeled First Aid Kit, Rose reached up to grab the bag. Digging around with her hands, eventually having to only use her right hand due to the severe slashes on her left hand and fingers, Rose found bandages, wraps, pills for her headaches, and rubbing alcohol to clean herself.

An epiphany occurred to Rose, she threw the meds around on the bed leaving them there, not cleansing herself nor bandaging anything. The Strigoi body was still lying on the side of the bed from when Rose used her kill strike to end the life of him. The stake was still pierced through his undead heart. She left it there, needing the body to be in the room when someone found her. And of course Dimitri, Lissa and maybe her mother would be one of the ones to find her.

Rose looked around, spotting the digital clock near the bed, looking like the only thing untouched. It read 11:04 and based on how long it took Rose to get here and about how much longer it would've taken anyone back at the Academy to get a move on and follow her, which of course they would, means that whomever was coming should be here by now.

This worried her, what if no one was coming? Rose tried to calm herself without putting too much strain on her body and mind, her head still throbbing. Clearing her mind, Rose closed her eyes and opened her other senses. It only took a few minutes for her to pick up the slamming of big car doors and footsteps running. Soon there was the sound of the running feet in the hallway and voices that were all too familiar. This was it.

Rose hurried to unlock the door and fell limp, placing her body on the bed where a smaller circle of blood was lying under her big wound. She quieted her breathing and slowed her heart down to a near stop. In the next instant the door to her room burst open. There were three loud gasps, of which Rose could only imagine why...

The light pitter patter of feet running toward her sounded in Rose's ears, "No, Princess." Rose didn't have her eyes open but she was sure Dimitri just spoke, Lissa was the one that just stopped running toward her, but the third person hadn't made another move yet.

The light, warm touch of fingers on Rose's cool neck almost gave her goose bumps, but lucky for her it didn't, her plan was so far working.

Dimitri removed his fingers from her neck, where he couldn't find a pulse that indicated life, based on the amount of blood around Rose and in the bathroom he could only assume the worst. The First Aid Kit near her was probably the last thing she did, he thought, before she couldn't move any longer, before she died.

He looked back at Princess Lissa and Christian, bowing his head in sorrow. Rose was dead. "I'm sorry," He muttered to Vasilisa. She went bizarre though, crying and screaming hysterically.

Lissa felt nauseous looking around at what her best friend went through, tears streamed down her face. She hiccupped and sobbed, hiding her face in Christians chest, who was the one to pull her away from Rose when she went crazy. Maybe it was because a part of the bond just died but Lissa felt terrible and she felt some of the darkness seeping back into her.

Dimitri didn't cry, he didn't go crazy, he didn't rock Rose's dead body in his arms like Lissa was about to. He stood there and picked her up carrying her to the car they came in. He laid her down in the big trunk and then closed it before pulling out his earpiece and breathing slowly, to calm down his bouncing emotions he wanted to keep bottles up. Rose was dead. He put the earpiece back in and spoke into his mouthpiece.

"This is Belikov," He said, keeping his voice steady and watching as Christian emerged from the motel with his arms wrapped around Lissa's waist. She was still hacking up some sobs and tears were pouring from her face, showing all the emotions Dimitri and Christian refused to show.

"Belikov, this is Alberta, what's going on up there?" He sighed and found the broken window to Rose's room.

"We're going to need a clean-up crew here, Alberta, there's a big mess in the motel room Rose was in, and a dead Strigoi, looks like she killed it." He replied melancholy.

"Right, we'll have people on their way up now, how is she?" There were orders being called in the background and people bustling around.

Dimitri didn't want to have to be the one to tell everyone, especially not face to face. So he blurted out, "We're bringing her back." Then took out the ear piece and threw the mouth piece on the ground, stepping on it till it was in atom sized pieces then striding over to the driver's side of the car. Christian and Lissa were in the backseat, looking tired and overwhelmed. He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair, leaning his head back before shaking himself and stepping on the gas, soaring down the road on his way back to the Academy. Rose was dead. It was what all of them were thinking.

Rose felt weak, she knew she was in the trunk and the car was moving, quite fast. She didn't dare open her eyes or raise her breathing patterns, it was hard enough to hold onto herself now, her head was still throbbing and her body was sore even though it was about as limp as a noodle.

She felt some of the darkness seeping through the small strand of what was left of the bond, it helped herself slightly but worry for her best friend was only natural now. She felt so guilty for putting them through this but there was no going back now.

**Thank you, i love you, please review! oh and shout outs! **

dimiksgirl123(2!), ashley8863, Jakie Eagle, Kaitykatxxx(3!), sunayna4sho, LoveTheVamps01(2!), Stacy Marie Hathaway, loventherussian17(3!), lonelyxstar, Rosemarie-Heavens-Hathaway, princess-in-training122(2!), my 2 guys(2!), booklover88, llyania(2!), Col loves fics3(2!), and Dimka's chick **:D you guys made me smile so much :* And anyone who previously story favorited, story alerted, author alerted, author favorited and reviewed! **thank you !


	14. Ch 14

**IM SOO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN AWAY D:**

**i miss you all and im back now so remember to R&R and dont hate me and third person! **_thanks3_

Rose felt the car bump and finally come to a stop. Lissa's weeping had died down but there hadn't been as much as a word spoken the whole trip. Rose was able to breathe more during the ride but still had to keep silent, it was pretty damn difficult. Now, assuming they were at the school, Rose would have to be especially silent and "dead" so to speak.

Dimitri stopped the car and unlocked the doors then the trunk. He climbed out and lifted the trunk door so that he could carry Rose out. He held her still body carefully and like a lost bride. It made him sad and angry but he decided to keep these emotions to himself right now.

"Come on, let's get out and get something to eat." Christian merely said this to make Lissa aware of her surroundings more. They piled out of the car and walked sullenly over to the school and into the Mess Hall, there weren't many people there thankfully. As always the school knew too much of everyone else's business.

"I'm not hungry," Lissa protested. Christian shoved an apple and some yogurt in front of her as she sat down.

"Eat, it'll make you feel better." Tears started welling up and Christian put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, kissing her hair and speaking softer to her.

Dimitri brought Rose in through a safe route of the school, avoiding main hallways and people. He spoke to Dr. Olendzski, asking her to clear the hospital and for a room to put Rose in. The doctor must have not noticed Rose too much because it seemed clear enough to him that she was dead.

He laid her down on the bed and when Dr. Olendzski came in she gasped. "My goodness, she looks terrible! How long has she been out?" She asked him.

"Sorry..." Dimitri said, not quite understanding her.

"How long has she been unconscious for Guardian Belikov?" The doctor asked.

Rose was stunned and if it hadn't been for Dimitri and Dr. Olendzski she would've probably blown her cover hearing that. She wanted to panic but her heart would only beat faster. They kept talking about unimportant things to Rose, she felt herself slip away more. She calmed down, then felt weaker and nauseous, like if she moved she'd be sick. Rose felt cold and clammy but tried to hold on, feeling tired and unable to keep her mind awake.

Rose mentally collapsed, no longer able to hold herself up. Her breathing rates and heartbeats still far below average and almost nonexistent at this point.

Dr. Olendzski felt a flush of guiltiness, that there was nothing to be done for a dead dhampir, especially since Rose had already woken up from death before. It was too late now. The doctor removed the equipment she had ready by the hospital bed and bowed her head in sorrow.

"I'll go speak with the headmistress." She excused herself.

Dimitri stared down at Rose's body, he wanted to say so many things but finding himself unable to he, instead, went to find Janine and Alberta. They'll want to see her.

When he found them Janine attacked with questions, "Is she here? She better be punished for this, she knows she's not getting out of going to Russia right? What did she do when you found her? Where was she? Why was her room a mess?" Alberta put a hand on Janine's shoulder, she silenced and composed herself.

"Belikov," Alberta addressed, "Why did I send my team out to her hiding spot? Where is she now?"

Dimitri felt terrible, avoiding the first question altogether he gestured back down the hall toward the other building where the clinic was. "She's in the clinic, we should all see her."

Upon seeing Rose and realizing she wasn't alive Janine gasped and sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks. This was probably one of the only times Dimitri had seen Janine so emotional, aside from when she's mad. Alberta, too, was tearing and covering her mouth.

Dimitri left with Alberta minutes later to leave Rose alone with her mother. It was a sad thing and hard for Dimitri to witness, he wanted to bury her. To help Janine say goodbye quickly.

"Alberta, how soon can we have a funeral?" She looked up at him and sighed, glancing around the hallway.

"I don't know, tonight maybe. It all depends on Janine and the Headmistress. It's got to be hard enough on them, I can't imagine what Vasilisa is going through and then we have to inform the school." Alberta shook her head. "It's so terrible."

"Dr. Olendzski," Dimitri called, seeing her coming down the hall with Kirova. "Kirova," He nodded to her before speaking to the doctor. "Can we arrange a funeral tonight?"

The doctor thought about it, "Well it's entirely up to Janine but there might have to be an autopsy, I'd need to clean the body." She listed.

"No autopsy." Janine Hathaway announced, emerging from the clinic and stepping into the hallway, her eyes bloodshot and clearly exhausted. "Just clean her off and mend the wounds before Vasilisa dresses her for the funeral and burial." She looked around at them, then to Dimitri. "We'll do it all tonight." Janine finished, stepping away to go to her room.

"I'll start on Rose," Dr. Olendzski said, heading back in the clinic.

"I want to look at the body before I announce to the school and arrange the church for a funeral." The Headmistress explained.

Alberta sighed again, "I'll go get Vasilisa and clue her in on Janine's wishes." She walked away toward the mess hall, knowing she'd be there.

Dimitri just stood there, glancing at the clinic door before heading outside to run a few laps, he needed to think. He needed to clear his mind.

Once everyone had left Rose's hospital room she nearly fell off the bed trying to sit up. She became very nauseous and had to hold back the need to vomit in case anyone came in and saw it, she'd kind of be busted for not being dead then. As quickly as she could without falling over, making much noise or hurting herself, Rose left the hospital room and stepped casually into the hallway. A muffled voice sounded from the outside of the clinic and a few more voice joined in the conversation. Rose stumbled along; she was using the wall for support now. Minutes eased by and Rose had nearly gotten herself to the front desk, however as soon as her ears picked up the silence of the outside conversation and the light footsteps she panicked for a brief moment.

It was going to get really awkward if someone saw her now.

Without much hesitation Rose put all her weight onto opening the nearest hospital room door and sliding in without making any obvious noises or leaving any blood stains on the white door. She'd barely closed the door when she heard the footsteps pass her and make their way to the end of the hallway to her now vacant hospital room. Whomever it was, was about to be in for a big surprise.

Rose slumped down against the wall, she was on the outside of the building now because the door she went through was the back door behind the front desk that leads outside. She felt dizzy and suddenly realized what bad shape she was in. She hurt all over and was unable to focus on anything because the spinning world was also blurry. Rose could've had broken bones, a concussion, massive loss of blood, a fever, and much more which made her not-so-solid get away plan even more difficult to fulfill.

After painstakingly crawling around the building and heading toward what she thought was the back of the school border, Rose noticed something a little odd about the school Guardians patrolling around. She'd managed to sneak past two unseen already and a third one ahead of her to her left was sharing a same look of anxiety and confusion over his face. The only reason behind mutual feelings that Rose could think of was the fact that her missing "dead" body had been spread throughout the Guardians. Every one of them would know by now being as she's left a few minutes ago.

Collapsing behind a thick scrub with, thankfully, no thorns, Rose was able to take another break to rest. She was unsure of how much longer she could go on like this. Suddenly the Guardian near her put his hand to his ear and his eyes darted around, he must be listening to an order and searching for a threat, Rose assumed. Afraid that he would see her, Rose hid herself better and waited cautiously until she watched the man sprint away into the building to her left.

Rose didn't think twice and took the opportunity to rush herself over to the edge of the school grounds and then past them. Her head erupted into a massive migraine and her nausea doubled almost making her vomit right there. Instead she fell onto the rough ground and screamed in pain from just about everything. In less than a second though Rose stopped screaming and welcomed the dark bliss. She felt nothing.

revieeeeeew please! i love you guys for still giving me alerts for my stories :')


	15. Ch 15

**heey thanks for still following my story! So i'm getting sooooo many hits/visitors but only a few reviews? come on guys :)**

**enjoy**

It's been a week since Rose has been missing; well since her body has been missing. Lissa couldn't shake the empty feeling and was constantly reminding herself that Rose had been dead. Hadn't she? Maybe they were all so exhausted and were too quick to assume she had no pulse back in the hotel room. Honestly, it wouldn't have been the first time Rose had been able to pull off a stunt like this. Lissa's mind boggled over endless questions and grief.

She went through similar questions two days ago and nearly lost her self control. She'd been immensely agitated and angered by Adrian's flippant behavior. He was mocking her in a way that wasn't helping her. She'd been trying to put all of what's been happening together. She wanted to find her best friend. Instead Adrian had interfered and Lissa wasn't able to tolerate him anymore. She lashed out a few times, of course verbally, but still had affected her. It was like out of nowhere that she'd felt like that.

Christian's hand on her shoulder brought Lissa back, warmth and tingly feelings soured through her body. It was amazing that the lightest touch set her body on fire. Lissa curled into his body, hiding the tears spilling down her cheeks in his chest. They were both hanging around in the library, for no particular reason. Minutes ticked by before Christian helped Lissa up and wiped away the few tears trickling slowly down her face. Her beautiful face.

"Come on," He gave her a lopsided smile. "I've got a surprise for you."

Lissa's heart rate increased when he gave her that winning smile and she nodded, following him along the hallways to the guest housing. "Are we seeing Adrian?" She asked in a small voice.

"You'll see," Christian smirked a little inside, he knew that this would make things so much easier for her about Rose.

Soon enough the couple were knocking on Adrian's door. He opened it almost as soon as they knocked and welcomed them in. The strong smell of cloves and rum attacked Christian and Lissa's senses. She coughed once before clearing her throat.

"Did we come for a party?" Adrian shook his head at her comment.

"Nope. Cousin, you are both here for other reasons, although if you want a party-"

Christian cut Adrian off, "Sorry, not today." Now he directed his attention to Lissa. "Adrian found Rose in her dreams a few nights ago." Her eyes lit up, but her face quickly scrunched up.

"That can't happen, she'd have to be alive for that to..." Lissa let her words trail off and suddenly gasped. "Are you saying she's not dead?"

Adrian suddenly looked pained. "Well that was a few nights ago." Christian was confused. Adrian had told him this would be good news but suddenly he was getting a different idea.

"Adrian..." Christian warned.

"You see, Cousin, I did visit her a few nights ago. I've been a little ways away from spirit since and haven't been able to try, till last night. Except, I couldn't find her then." His bloodshot eyes felt the stinging sensation of tears, but Adrian pushed them to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to cry.

"Maybe she was just awake, I mean that's possible." Lissa sounded unsure of her own words, "Right?" Christian wanted to comfort her and assure her Rose is fine but he couldn't bring himself to it. He merely shrugged.

"I'd know if she was awake." Adrian stated, taking a seat on the sofa.

"What? Are you saying she's...dead?" Christian forced out his words without altering his voice, he needed to be strong for Lissa. No matter how much he bugged Rose, he cared about her as a friend. Spokane had changed that for them.

"I don't know what happened to her." Adrian retorted, reaching for a bottle of something alcoholic.

Dimitri was patrolling the grounds near the back of the Moroi dorms. It was early morning, well night, about the time he and Rose would start training before classes. Rose had been missing for a week and Dimitri could do nothing but worry. Had he been wrong to assume her death? Or had something simply stolen her body? Where was it now? The Guardians had been searching the grounds and there was nowhere they hadn't looked. Yet, Rose was nowhere to be found. At least her body wasn't.

Dimitri stopped walking when he heard some branches breaking behind him. His head snapped in the direction of the small noise and his hand instantly grabbed the stake hidden. Except a Strigoi didn't appear from the brush, and neither did Rose much to his dismay. Guardian Stan Alto carried a box over to Dimitri and just nodded to him quickly before walking past him, after giving Dimitri the box.

Guardian Belikov seemed a little confused by the box delivered to him and decided he would have to deal with this in a few hours when his shift ended.

He recalled what had happened over the past two days while he'd been at Court. A leader of the Guardians, Hans, had questioned him about Rose's missing body and what had happened in Spokane as well as when they brought her back. He was lightly chastised for looking for her without back up but nothing serious happened to him.

In fact that wasn't even the highlight of his trip. Dimitri had been invited along with other Guardians to testify at Victor Dashkov's trial. He didn't want Rose or Lissa to find out since he'd found out from Alberta that he'd be going when they were all on the plane coming back from Spokane with Rose. He'd been able to keep it quiet and her most recent feat helped him hide it even more from the Princess. Guardian Belikov sighed and tried to think of other things, he was just glad Victor would be spending life in prison.

Jesse nudged Ralph as they noticed Princess Lissa and her Strigoi-loving boyfriend Christian Ozera walking near them in the school hall. It was the middle of a Saturday night, almost the middle of the day for St. Vlad's and Jesse was heading to the feeders, the same place Christian and Lissa were.

Eddie's eyes glanced over to the entrance when Jesse and Ralph walked in with a confident smile on their face. His fist twitched, remembering what they did to Rose and Lissa earlier in the year. Rose... Eddie tried not to distract himself as they headed over to them in the line for the feeders. He was supposed to be guarding Lissa for the field experience.

"Hey, Lissa," Jesse greeted, a smile plastered on his face despite his mild dislike for Rose's friends.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Eddie asked, his voice was monotonous but inside he wreathed with annoyance.

"I'm only here to talk to the Princess, is that a problem?" Jesse tried to sound offended at Eddie's interference.

"It's okay, I want to know what he has to say." Lissa exclaimed, stepping in between the two guys. Eddie stepped back half a step to give her space, but not too much either. Christian only tried to follow what was happening.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Jesse asked Eddie and Christian, neither moved.

"No." Eddie spoke carefully.

"Listen, Jesse said-" Ralph was interrupted by Jesse lightly slapping his arm.

"Forget it, they can listen." Jesse grinned before continuing. "I just wanted to know if Mr. Ozera and Princess Dragomir would like to join us for a meeting. It's actually an exclusive club, but well we need to see if you can make the cuts."

Lissa's brow creased in confusion.

"It's not much, just see it you two can show up tomorrow after Church, call us for the location." Jesse nodded to Ralph, "We'll be waiting to hear from you, oh and don't bring your bodyguard."

Christian and Lissa were called next for the feeders then, Eddie remained outside their two doors and when Christian came out he glanced at Ralph and Jesse entering the room next. He shook his head at Eddie, "What do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know," Eddie said, his eyes flickered over to the door across from him and Christian, where a cheery Lissa appeared from.

"Okay, so I think we should talk to Adrian about what Jesse said to us." Lissa informed Eddie and Christian as they walked out of the feeders.

"Why?" Christian asked bluntly, at the moment he really didn't want to see Adrian. It might bring up more Rose drama.

"He might know stuff, I mean when we're all in class all he does is sleep, drink and snoop." Lissa reasoned.

"Okay, well can we do it later? Tasha's leaving tomorrow and I really wanted to spend some more time with her. She's out by the cabin. We can all do something." Christian added. Lissa smiled and nodded, she wanted to see Christian's Aunt before she left too. Eddie followed along, he respected Tasha and honestly wanted to know more about Jesse's secret club but since Lissa was going he was too.

Dimitri finally got back to his room and set the box down, going to shower and change before opening it. It didn't take long and as soon as he was done brushing his teeth and combing his hair back into a ponytail at his neck he settled down on a chair in the corner of the room to open the box.

He inspected the box, it was a plain cardboard one with no labels anywhere. How Stan had been able to tell it was for Dimitri was remarkable. Dimitri opened it carefully, removing a few strips of tape and lifted the top to see a flower and a note. His mind instantly thought of Tasha, whom he'd rejected to Guard just before leaving to find Rose.

Dimitri picked up the handwritten note that lay under the black rose.

_Comrade,_

_It's me. Well, kind of. It's a better, faster, and stronger me. I miss you. I want you._

_So I'm here to advise you to be prepared because I'll be coming back to the school to get you._

_ Best of luck, Rose._

He clearly must be seeing things. Surely that note hadn't been signed "Rose"... Surely. His mind was running full force trying to put the pieces together. "Better, faster, stronger..." He murmured. Then Dimitri picked up the black rose that was in the box. Suddenly he gasped, finally understanding.

According to the note Rose was better, faster, and stronger. According to the note she'd be coming to get him soon. According to the black flower, she was undead. Rose was a Strigoi.

**whoa there.**

**lol things will get interesting. **

**REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION3**


	16. Ch 16

**A/N: Kinda long... PLEASE REVIEW & I WILL UPDATE SOONER :***

**~~by the way, this story takes place bewteen Frostbite (and now) Shadow Kiss.~~**

Lissa felt herself wake up, then stretched her body out before laying back down on Christian's chest. Her eyes fell on Christian's peaceful face; Lissa instantly felt at ease but quickly the thoughts of her dead best friend plummeted her mood. She felt sick and queasy. Suddenly Lissa's stomach lurched, which caused her to run out of bed, and over to the bathroom. She had just enough time to pull her hair away before puking into the toilet. She didn't feel very peaceful anymore, instead she was clammy and the room was spinning. Maybe she'd gotten up too fast when she darted over here, but something was seriously wrong here. Rose couldn't be dead. She couldn't just be..._gone._ No it was impossible.

She lifted her knees to her chest and rested her head in between her knees. Lissa sighed and started to sob and cry. Her best friend, her bound soon-to-be Guardian, was dead. It was incomprehensible. Lissa didn't understand any of it, and thinking about it made her feel even sicker. What had happened since Wednesday night when Adrian had supposedly dream-walked her? Did a Strigoi kill her? Had she simply died of injuries? What if she was dying right now... Lissa's weak stomach lurched again and before she could react Lissa had already been sick all over herself. A warm hand rested on her spine, causing chills to run down her spine.

"I...feel...gross," Lissa choked out, her mouth tasting disgusting.

"It's alright, we'll clean you up now." Christian responded nonchalantly.

After a well deserved shower, Lissa left the bathroom and changed before joining Christian on the couch. She sighed loudly, "That sucked." She stated.

Christian chuckled and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "What did you drink last night, Liss?" He asked jokingly.

She smiled slightly and shrugged, and leaned her head on his chest. "Nothing I suppose, I mean I just woke up feeling sick from thinking about..." Lissa let the sentence hang there, it didn't need to be finished.

"Anyway," Christian glanced at his watch. "We should be seeing my Aunt sometime soon, she's going to drop by here so we can spend her last day here with her." Lissa nodded to this, knowing well that this was their plans for today.

"No problem," She muttered.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Lissa got up and opened it to a very happy Tasha. She returned an eager smile, "Hey Tasha, come on in." She did so, giving both Christian and Lissa a hug.

"Are you both excited?" Tasha asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"What for?" Lissa asked, curious to why Tasha was in such a damn good mood.

"I have very special plans for us," Christian raised an eyebrow and laughed along with Tasha. Lissa put on the best fake laugh for her dead best friend that couldn't be here now. Lissa quickly blinked back tears when they weren't looking.

"Alright, let's do this!" Christian exclaimed.

Eddie gave the dummy one last punch, and "knocked him out". Sweat dripped off of his face and body, the gym was his favorite place to be on Sundays. It was mostly empty because of religious reasons and it was his only day off of field experience. Wiping his forehead and taking a swing of water, Eddie promptly strolled over to the weights. After a few reps and stretches, he then proceeded to the treadmill. Frankly, he preferred the track outside but since it was March in Montana the odds were against him for slight frostbite.

Eddie finished his workout in time to see a dhampir girl walk into the gym, looking ready for a spar. Eddie smiled and strode over to her, "Hello," She gave him a once over and smiled back.

"Hey,"

"My name's Castille, Eddie Castille." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Hey Eddie, you can call me Nicole, Nicole Woods." He nodded toward the mats behind them in the gym.

"Well, Nicole, you look like you could use a spar." She smiled at the ground, causing her brown ringlets to falls around her face, cascading nearly to her hips.

"Yeah, I guess I do," She threw her bag on the floor, tossed her hair up and took a defensive stance on one corner of the mat.

Eddie grinned at her, she was pretty, and stood in the opposite corner. "Ready, set..." He started.

"Go," Nicole barely said. Eddie was already charging towards her in an offensive manner. She stood her ground before dodging at the last moment and jumping on his back, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor.

However, before Nicole was able to "stake" Eddie from the back he managed to knock her off and get back on his feet. She stood up just as quickly, they continued to circle each other before she struck out at him with a kick to the ribs, which he'd blocked. She moved into more offensive moves, such as kicking his legs out from under him, punching him everywhere possible, elbowing, kicking and even knocking him back onto the mat. When she did this, Eddie simply used his strength against her and switched the position so that he was crushing her to the mat. Eddie immobilized her arms and legs, though she somehow managed to get in a knee to his stomach. In the second he faltered she used this to her advantage to flip over him and "stake" him in the chest.

They stayed there for a few moments before backing up and sitting on the mat a few feet away from each other. Covered in sweat with rosy cheeks, Eddie honestly thought Nicole Woods was still beautiful. "Well done, Woods."

She beamed, tossing the fake stake from field experience in the air, "Well I do have a reputation to keep up with," Nicole said to him, admiring his honesty. "But don't worry, Castille, you weren't so bad yourself." In saying this she rubbed one of the bruises on her bare legs. Eddie had struck out at her with a pretty intense kick, yeah she'd definitely feel that tomorrow or even later after the rush wore off.

Eddie chuckled and stood up, offering a hand to help her up. Nicole flashed a smirk and took his hand, only to pull him down back onto the mat. Except he was able to prevent hitting it straight on, and he ended up rolling over a few times, bringing her with him. Now she lay on top of him.

"Don't count on beating me again anytime soon," Nicole remarked, smirking. Eddie growled and switched their positions, putting him on top of her, straddling her to the mat.

He leaned in very close to her face and gave a crooked, but sexy, smile. "Wouldn't dream of it." Her eyes darted to his lips getting closer, then back up to his gorgeous eyes. This was Eddie's queue to make a move, he leaned closer until their lips pressed together.

A sweet bliss greeted them both, causing Eddie to release his restraint on her as well as Nicole to wrap her now freed hands around his neck, deepening the kiss slightly. Eddie smiled against her lips, shifting to a better position for both of them.

Lissa and Christian had just wished Tasha goodbye and were now heading over to Adrian's so they could ask about Jesse's exclusive club. Maybe Adrian's lazy schedule would pay off with some good school gossip. Adrian answered after making Lissa knock twice but he wasn't drunk or anything, maybe a little hung over, but it was no big deal.

"Have you heard of any exclusive clubs at school?" Lissa asked after the usual greetings.

"Planning on kissing up to colleges?" Adrian asked, smirking. It was weird for him, being as Rose was presumably dead but honestly a little fake emotion was only good, otherwise he'd be a miserable drunk.

Lissa explained what happened yesterday at the feeders, with Christian occasionally adding information she left out.

"Hmm, seems to me like you've got a Mana at your school." Adrian concluded, leaning back on the chair he sat in.

"A what?" Lissa asked stupidly, like it was a disease spreading around.

"Mana. It's like an exclusive Royals club, and they use it for connections and such. Seems like nothing now, but it seriously comes in handy when you need to climb that bitch of a ladder later in life." He explained. "Basically they sit around and make themselves feel better." Lissa was confused. It hadn't honestly seemed like Jesse and Ralph would act like that for such a stupid Royal club.

"That doesn't make sense, why would they want me and Christian?"

"I don't know cousin, but it's probably better if you don't join. Too political." Adrian waved the problem away.

"How do you know so much anyway, were you in one?" Christian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I already knew I was important so I didn't need them." Adrian smiled slightly. "However, my dad was in one so I know this stuff."

Lissa nodded along, contemplating whether to believe it or not. She shook her head and yawned, glancing at an exhausted Christian.

"Thanks, Adrian, but I think we should be going now, curfew's about to end for school and I'm tired from being with Tasha all day." She kissed him on the cheek before walking out with Christian wrapped in her arms.

"I love you," He told her, eyes drooping.

"Love you too," Lissa assured him, guiding him to his room before he passed out, then climbed into her own bed in her room and fell into deep subconscious.

Eddie smiled as he left the gym a few hours later. Nicole and him had obviously had fun, although they weren't in the gym all day. They hung out around campus and made out some too. It was nice. She was nice, and damn she was pretty and tough. Eddie was only coming from the gym to his room because he'd left his workout bag there earlier.

Now he lay back on his bed, freshly showered and still smiling. Admittedly, he liked Nicole Woods a little more than necessary. Damn. Sleep quickly found him, bringing his mind back to Nicole.

A few days passed with the normal routine. Lissa, Christian, and Eddie ate lunch together before they split up for afternoon classes, with Eddie shadowing Lissa as her Guardian for field experience. Eddie hardly saw Nicole, maybe once when they passed in the hallway, just before she got pulled into a fight with "Stan the Strigoi". Lissa and Christian managed to avoid a restless Jesse after not calling or meeting him about his exclusive club. Adrian carried on moping and relying on a good bottle of Russian Vodka to keep his mind going, trying to avoid crying and thinking about Rose. Actually, it was extremely hard for all of them, especially when that's all the school could talk about. One day though, Lissa couldn't take it anymore. At lunch on Thursday, Lissa was ignoring the stares and whispers that surrounded her as she clung to Christian's arm. Today Adrian decided he was going to join them for lunch at school so they were all getting a little agitated about the Rose gossip today.

"They're sick." She exclaimed with a grimace. "I mean she's gone for all they know and all they can talk about is her being a bloodwhore or pregnant or hiding." She shook her head and muttered quieter, "Or some stupid shit like that."

"It'll be fine, it'll blow over." Eddie tried to reassure her.

Adrian didn't offer any words of comfort aside from taking a swing of a suspicious alcoholic drink. How he'd managed to do it here no one understood.

"No, I don't think it will. All they do it talk and stare. It's annoying." Christian soothed Lissa while she just kept ranting and getting angrier.

"Forget it Liss." Adrian said after a few minutes of her ranting, he couldn't take it anymore honestly with his headache and hang over.

"Forget it?" Lissa nearly shrieked at him. "Are you crazy?" She shook her head, glaring at him, "Well obviously you are. Someone should knock some sense into you." Lissa motioned to Eddie. "You should beat it into him. Hard, please." The last words were laced with a cold voice anyone hardly recognized.

"Chill, Liss, it's your spirit backfiring, so just shake it off." Christian advised, Eddie's eyes were basically bugging right now. He'd never witnessed a mean Liss.

"Ugh, you are both being idiots! Rose needs us right now and we aren't doing anything to help her." She said randomly.

"Why should we do something? It doesn't matter, she's gone now anyway." Adrian mused, eying the bottle in his hands rather than Lissa's dangerously angry eyes.

"Don't talk about her like that." She said a little more calmly, Christian sighed in relief.

"Why? She is gone, so it doesn't-" Lissa cut him off.

"No, don't tell me it doesn't matter, because it does. Rose matters. Okay? She matters." Lissa's voice was raising with every passing sentence. "She needs us, she might not be gone, and she might not be dead." She choked up at the last word but quickly gained composure only to lose it. She stood up and slapped her hand down on the table. Adrian wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Why aren't you listening? Don't you understand? Are you that stupid? We love her. She'd do the same if one of us was in trouble. Don't you love-" This time Adrian didn't let her continue. He stood up.

"I don't want to hear it, Liss. I love her, and she's gone. There's nothing I can do." His eyes filled with anguish and pain as he walked away. The bell rang a while ago so the cafeteria only held a couple of people, thankfully none paying any attention to them.

Lissa wiped a tear away angrily before hitting anything she could. It hurt her to hit things but this anger bottled up inside her was slowly going to drive her insane.

Dimitri approached Christian, Lissa, and Eddie then with a concerned look over his face. He merely handed Lissa a note to read when Christian had calmed her down somewhat. It was the note Rose had sent to him days ago.

"You should read this, Princess."

**revieeeeeews are very loved and needed for sooner updates :) love you all!**


	17. Ch 17

**this one is pretty epic. enjoy! :)**

Lissa's eyes bugged out as she read the handwritten note, signed from Rose.

"When did you get this?" Lissa asked Dimitri. Christian had read the note over Lissa's shoulder, but Eddie who had been standing to the side now started reading.

"Saturday," Guardian Belikov stated, trying not to feel too guilty about withholding information about the Princesses best friend.

"Damn," Christian cursed, running a hand through his dark hair. "That could mean our theory could still be true. She could still be gone." He sighed in frustration, then sat down in the cafeteria chair.

Lissa flinched at Christian's words. _She could still be gone_.

Eddie had just finished reading the note, realization hit him and he nearly fell to the floor because he felt so weak. "No, she's not gone." He said, meeting Dimitri's sad gaze.

"Well then what else happened because Adrian couldn't find her and she isn't here!" Lissa exclaimed angrily, her body tensing as her jade green eyes fixed onto Eddie's upset ones.

"She could be Strigoi." He stated. Dimitri always knew Eddie was a smart kid, but damn did he pick up on Rose's hints in the note fast.

"What?" Christian and Lissa said shockingly.

"That's what I thought, too." Dimitri added.

"It makes sense." Eddie said, he didn't necessary like it, but he did believe that it's possible. Now he'd never leave Lissa's side, because had to protect her from a possibly Strigoi Rose who would be coming to the school soon.

"I don't understand..." Lissa whispered, taking a seat beside Christian.

The group spent the next two hours reviewing everything they knew in the library. Although Eddie, Lissa, and Christian were supposed to be in their classes no one bothered them due to the fact that they were with Guardian Belikov.

"So, you think she was changed in between Adrian seeing her in a dream on Wednesday and him not finding her on Saturday? Which happens to be the day that Dimitri got the note from her?" Lissa summed up.

Eddie nodded, "I guess." It was so uncomfortable having to talk about this. It was even worse for him to imagine having to stake Rose to save Lissa. _They come first._ Besides, he couldn't hesitate because she wouldn't be herself, this Strigoi wouldn't be the Rose he knew.

Lissa sighed and rested her head in her hands, "It's just so much to take in." Christian held her to him, needing comfort as well at the moment.

Dimitri pulled Eddie over to the side, a few rows down from Christian and Lissa. "We can't hesitate if we get the chance." Dimitri warned Eddie, who already seemed aware of the fact.

"How is she even going to get in here? The wards will keep her out." Eddie reasoned.

"I don't know, but knowing Rose she'll find a way."

"Even Rose can't get through the wards as a Strigoi." Eddie said, crossing his arms in attempt to mask any sign of his uneasiness at mentioning Rose as a Strigoi.

"She might just wait till we leave the school, but it won't matter because she said she's coming back for me, not the Princess." Dimitri said, scared for everyone's sake, though not showing any sign of weakness. He kept a firm Guardian mask on the entire time. "I just need to know that she's safe, Eddie."

"Not a problem." With that Eddie strolled back to where he'd left his charge and her boyfriend. Guardian Belikov went the other way, he needed to take out his anxiety on a set of weights.

Lissa and Christian had left the library without Eddie but he quickly found them and caught up with them. "I'll catch you later okay?" Christian said, then kissed Lissa goodbye. He needed a few moments away from everyone, and for the time being walking around the campus would have to do.

Eddie trailed silently behind Lissa, his mind reeling. All of a sudden, however, he felt the presence of someone else in the deserted hallway. Eddie tried to lessen the space between Lissa and himself, but didn't have enough time to do so before he was knocked over the head with something heavy. It only phased him a little, but it continued to happen until Eddie blacked out.

Lissa turned around with the continuous sound of cracking, she gasped at the sight of Eddie laying unconsciously on the floor and two of Jesse and Ralph's followers standing above him with bricks and heavy weights in their hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at them. Lissa wanted to lash out, but knew she had to help Eddie first. She ran over to his body, but before she could touch him the two guys grabbed her in a vice grip and hauled her away.

"Stop!" She screamed, "I have to help him! Why did you do that?" Lissa kept screaming for them to let her go and for them to realize what they were doing. Neither of the guys listened. Her anger spiked and she started thrashing, trying to wriggle away from them, at the same time she started threatening them. "If you don't let me go I swear-"

One of the guys cut her off, "Shut up!" He was already annoyed by her. Lissa cringed and instantly quieted. She watched with wide eyes as they led her out into a clearing in the woods near the back of the school, right alongside the border.

"What's going on here?" Lissa questioned, still trying to make her captors say something.

"Ah, you have her!" Another voice said excitedly.

"Jesse?" Lissa recognized his voice, then saw him enter her line of vision. Jesse wasn't alone, though, he was surrounded by fifteen other Moroi, including Ralph.

"Hello, Lissa." Jesse greeted, "You never called me the other day, so I decided to make an appointment for you anyway. No need to thank me." Lissa could only stare at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Lissa began screaming again.

"Our exclusive club we were telling you about," Jesse nodded to Ralph. "Have you ever heard of Mana?" He asked her. When Lissa didn't answer, but glared at him, he continued. "That's what this is in a way. Anyway, it's your turn to try out for it today, so let's get started." Jesse smiled coldly. Lissa wanted to flinch and cringe away, instead she kept her posture straight and glared menacingly at Jesse.

Christian stopped walking when he noticed someone collapsed on the floor in the middle of one of the lonely hallways he had been wandering. As soon as he recognized it as Eddie he panicked. Where was Lissa? Did Rose somehow find a way to get in unnoticed? Christian tried to carry Eddie to the clinic, but gave up halfway and made his way over to Adrian's instead.

Adrian answered the door to see a worn out and panic-stricken Christian and an unconscious Eddie. He raised an eyebrow and helped get Eddie inside before closing the door and turning to Christian, "What happened?"

"Found Eddie unconscious..." Christian gasped, out of breath from carrying a fit dhampir guy all the way over here. "Don't know where Lissa is," he paused, taking a breath. "Rose isn't dead, she's a Strigoi," Christian took another breath and blurted out the rest. "She sent Dimitri a note, says she's coming to school, we think that's why you couldn't see her, now we don't know where Lissa is, Eddie's out cold, and we're screwed Adrian!"

"Huh," Adrian was lost on what the hell they could do. "Well before we jump to conclusions let's go see if we can find either Lissa or Belikov." Christian nodded, the two of them left, leaving Eddie in Adrian's room.

Lissa couldn't take getting hit with anymore rocks, getting drowned with anymore water, or being suffocated from lack of air. She saw the hands of fire users light up and instantly Lissa tensed. However, this time she wasn't going to just stand there and take it.

"Tell them to stop, Lissa." Jesse shouted at her. "Make them stop." She knew he wanted her to compel them, but she didn't want to. Seeing no other option besides becoming the Mana's next victim, Lissa focused her attention on Jesse's eyes. After a few moments they glazed over.

"You make them stop," She ordered calmly. Jesse looked like he was about to obey her, but the hesitation made Lissa fume. "Make them stop now, Jesse!" He instantly put up his hands in surrender.

"Stop, guys." The other guys seemed confused. Their leader was ordering them to stop because the Princess told him to? That wasn't the plan, she was supposed to make them stop.

One of the fire users, a middle school girl, stepped forward toward Lissa. "I'm not stopping because Jesse says so. You're supposed to make me." She directed toward Lissa.

Lissa's eyes flickered from Jesse's to the girl. Her spirit force heightened when she let go of her hold on Jesse and turned the full force of her compelling to the girl. "Stop." The one word made the girl not only stop her threats and fists filled with fireballs, but it also made her fall to her knees and completely gaze over. She was now unaware of everything Lissa was going to make her do.

The groups eyes widened in fear and shock. Was it possible for one person to have that much compulsion power?

"Snakes are all around you, you're covered in poisonous snakes." Lissa informed the girl. She screamed and shrieked in horror as she batted away imaginary snakes on her.

"Stop, Liss!" Adrian's voice broke her out of her trance. The poor girl collapsed and shivered on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jesse asked angrily.

"Shut up, Jesse." Christian glared at him. Jesse looked like he wanted to protest, but Lissa had him fixed on her already.

"Strigoi are coming after you, Jesse." Lissa told him. He looked horrified and afraid. Lissa wasn't satisfied so she commanded another member to attack him. The two guys became her personal dummies in a boxing match.

"Liss, calm down!" Christian exclaimed, walking over to her. She didn't notice him. "This isn't you, this is spirit's darkness, do you understand?"

On the way to finding Lissa or Belikov, Christian and Adrian had put together a few more theories about Rose and Lissa. It seemed that if Rose was a Strigoi that the bond between her and Lissa would be broken, which had been causing Lissa to slowly go insane and react more violently over the past week. Spirit's darkness wasn't seeping into Rose from Lissa anymore. It wasn't leaving Lissa, period. She was going to literally go insane because of her own magic.

Dimitri was struck by a panicked Eddie not long ago and they had just stumbled on the mess Lissa and "Mana", according to Adrian, had made. Christian and Eddie were with Lissa as they walked back to her dorm room. It was nearly curfew and after everything that's happened she needed rest. Adrian followed suit, though not alongside the trio. Dimitri was even farther behind them all, his mind still boggled over everything that they had told him. Needing to get away from it all he found himself in the Church, sitting in one of the last pews.

So Lissa was going insane now because Rose was no longer able to take her darkness away. Dimitri's brow furrowed. It was such an unusual situation that no one knew what the hell was going on. Everyone was guessing at Rose being a Strigoi and at Lissa's mood being a result of Spirit's effects. There was no proof. Well, aside from the note Dimitri had received almost a week ago from Rose.

Rose paced back and forth in the damp cave she'd been hiding in. Her new eyes focused on everything and nothing all at the same time.

"It's been dark for hours, can't we go yet?" One of the weaker Strigoi from her army whined.

Rose fixed her red-rimmed brown eyes on him in a menacing glare. "Did I say we could go yet?" When he didn't answer she pushed him against a wall and said louder, "We'll go when I say we can." The Strigoi nodded and brushed the dirt off of him after she let him go.

There were twenty odd Strigoi with her which was unbelievable, however Rose only felt that five of them besides her were useful. In fact the other fifteen were just about as bitchy and stupid as Arnold had been. She wished she could turn and actually fight him instead of pushing him against the cave wall. It was useless. He never learned, only whined of lack of blood.

"Hathaway," Penny addressed her. Penny was a previous dhampir, like Rose, though she wasn't nearly as badass as she was. For some reason, Rose actually felt Penny was one of her main flanks in the army, that she held the most power and strength, aside from Rose.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"We have sightings of Belikov." Penny informed her, unaffected by Rose's harsh tone.

Her interest spiked at the mention of her old mentor. Rose intended on attacking the school for blood and taking Dimitri to awaken him in the mean time. Whomever died in the process was irrelevant as long as Rose and Dimitri made it out of the attack okay.

"Where is he?" Rose asked, crossing her arms and facing Penny fully now. She was shorter than Rose, and had wavy dirty blonde hair that contrasted with her deep brown eyes.

"Our sources just saw him enter the schools Church." Rose cursed under her breath. Penny glanced to her left where a Strigoi guy was entering the cave. "Here comes James, probably with more information."

James was a tall Strigoi, nearly 6'2 with brown hair that was cut relatively short, but not like a soldiers. James was also a previous dhampir, and clearly had the build of one. He was fit. He walked over to where Rose and Penny stood.

Rose was obviously the youngest one here, and almost the shortest, second to Penny. James stopped in front of Rose and nodded curtly to her. "We should go now, Belikov just left the Church and the Guardians are about to switch shifts, it'll be easier when new ones are in place." He told Rose.

She nodded and thought out how her plan would work given the new information; she came to one conclusion, it would go perfectly.

"Let's head out."

Dimitri emerged from the Church and nodded to one of the guards on duty near him. He wasn't assigned to shift and positions on the perimeter this week so he made his way, slowly, through the woods and over to the main buildings.

Before Dimitri could get within one hundred feet from the buildings he heard the sound of thunder. Except when he glanced up at the night sky it was clear. Within a few seconds the sound of thunder defined itself more clearly to the sound of many feet running on the Montana ground. Dimitri's eyes darted from left to right trying to figure out the exact location of the source.

"Buria!" One of the guards in the distance shouted. Dimitri squinted to see two figures battling each other. Dimitri quickly ran to help. After all, buria meant storm in Russian. It stood for a storm of Strigoi.

In seconds Dimitri had his stake out and plunged into the back of the Strigoi that had attacked Guardian Alto. "Thanks, Belikov." He said as they stared at the body. "There were ten of them all of a sudden on us. I don't know where they are now though."

Dimitri nodded, he caught a glance of long brown hair and red-rimmed eyes watching him from behind a tree a few feet away. "You should go warn the school, I'll help the other Guardians here." Alto nodded and set off sprinting towards the buildings. Dimitri directed his attention to the girl standing behind the tree. She stepped out from behind the tree and smirked at him, confirming all of Dimitri's worst fears.

"Hello Dimitri." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Roza." Dimitri barely whispered.

"Did you get my gift?" She asked, as if nothing was wrong with the situation.

Dimitri studied her. She looked generally the same, her height and weight had clearly not changed, though he had no doubt that she'd grown stronger and faster. Her usually tanned skin had paled to almost chalky white and those beautiful brown eyes were ruined by the red rim surrounding them. When Dimitri didn't answer Rose's question, she laughed softly, showing her teeth. Dimitri noticed, however, that not only her teeth showed when she smiled, but _her fangs_ showed too.

"So you did get it?" Rose went on, she knew he was analyzing her and she just continued to talk to him. "I thought the black rose was a nice touch." She smirked again. Dimitri tensed and was no longer able to hide the shock and awe from his facial expressions as his mask dropped.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"You'd think after spending countless times reading those western novels that you'd know how to read a letter." Rose joked. Dimitri's brow furrowed when his face returned to a stern look. "Calm down, Belikov, it's only me."

Dimitri knew for certain that it was not only her. In no way was it Rose, and the way she said his name didn't fit at all like it had before. It was cold and foreign, it no longer held the spark that he loved.

"No. It's not." He informed her. She shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm just here to awaken you."

"I won't let you." Dimitri protested. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself, please." She moved forward and Dimitri tensed, but before he could defend himself her fist struck out towards his face. The hit wounded him badly enough and the force behind it sent him flying back into the tree behind him, knocking him out cold. Rose hid his body deeper in the woods and informed two of the Strigoi from her army to guard his body and to, under any circumstances, harm him. Of course she left a line of threats behind as she made her way over to the Moroi girls dorms.

An alarm sounded through the speaker system in all the hallways of the buildings at the school. It woke up Eddie first, who immediately jumped up and grabbed his practice stake, it wasn't real but it was still sharp enough to be a weapon. he opened the door to Lissa's room and looked down the halls. There was no one there. Odd.

"Is it time for school already?" Lissa asked, yawning and stretching. Christian did the same and pulled a shirt on over his chest along with putting on some socks with pajama pants.

"No, it's..." Adrian glanced at his watch as he stood up from his sleeping position on the couch in Lissa's room, they'd all spent the night there. "two hours before school starts." The sun had set about an hour ago and Lissa knew that she should have slept in at least another hour before starting to get ready.

"Ugh," She groaned and climbed out of bed over the bathroom with a set of clothes and her toothbrush. A few minutes later she walked out to see Eddie, Adrian, and Christian all dressed and looking kind of worried.

There was a knock at the door and Eddie cautiously walked over to it, looking through the peep hole before opening it. Alberta stood there, and as soon as she saw all of them looked safe she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness you are all alright!" She exclaimed coming into the room, closing the door behind her and locking it.

Adrian raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"There are Strigoi on campus," She admitted. "Here," She handed Eddie a real silver stake and held her own in her other hand. "You'll need this Mr. Castille."

Adrian, Eddie, Lissa, and Christian all shared a same look after Alberta mentioned Strigoi on campus. All of their minds went in the same place. Alberta looked confused.

"Am I missing something?" She asked.

"How did they get in?" Eddie asked, not answering her question.

"In the back of the school there was a gap in the wards." She answered, still confused by their knowing looks. "What aren't you all telling me?"

"Was Rose seen with them? How many are there?" Lissa questioned Alberta, all of them still avoiding her own questions.

"There were about fifteen or more seen, what does Rose have to do with this?" She asked more sternly, getting agitated by their secrets.

"Rose isn't dead or missing, she's a Strigoi." Adrian informed her. Disbelief overtook her expressions.

Before Adrian could get into detail about how they knew there were loud frantic knocks at the door. Lissa and Christian stepped closer to each other, exchanging weary looks. Alberta and Adrian didn't say anything, and since Eddie was the only one to move he sighed and peered through the peep hole.

"It's okay," Eddie told the rest of the group as he let Dimitri in.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked as soon as he stepped in. Eddie shut the door and locked it, not moving too far away from it just in case.

"Yeah, we're all okay." Lissa responded quietly. She couldn't get over the idea that Rose could be among the Strigoi that invaded.

"Alberta-" Dimitri was cut off, she shook her head and put a hand up to stop him.

"I already know about the Strigoi, there are too many of them, but don't you start up on this nonsense about Rosemarie."

Dimitri stared at her for a few moments before realizing that one of the students must have told Alberta about Rose being a Strigoi. If only they truly knew the extent of it.

"Is she here?" Lissa asked Dimitri, eyes struck with curiosity and worry.

"What did I just say about non-" This time Dimitri cut off Alberta.

"Yes."

The room got awkwardly quiet.

"What?" Alberta exclaimed, not able to grasp what was going on. "Who's here? Rosemarie?"

"Yes." Dimitri repeated. His memories filling with images of Rose as a Strigoi. "Rose is here, and she is a Strigoi." Once again the room filled with silence.

"Did you see her?" Christian asked, his arms wrapped firmly around Lissa.

"Yes. I saw her." He didn't want to mention their conversation. "It's not safe for me to be here with you, but I had to know you were okay."

"What do you mean it's not safe for you, and what happened to your head?" Alberta asked, trying to make more sense of what she was hearing. Since when had Rose been Strigoi, last she heard she'd only been missing and dead.

"Rose sent a note to say she's here to awaken me." Alberta waited for him to continue. Dimitri gently touched his face above his temple. It pained him and his tried to hide it. "She hit me earlier."

Before anyone could say anything, the door had been kicked down. It made a lot of noise and as soon as everyone turned to see who had done it they gasped and tensed.

"Miss me?" Rose asked, smiling while showing off her newly acquired fangs.

**um yeah... if any of you want to know what James looks like google Ryan Reynolds & for Penny google Keira Knightly. **

_REVIEW PLEASE :*_


	18. Ch 18

**Heeello c: enjoy this chapter, but also please check out my new VA story. **

****ITS CALLED BLOOD DOESN'T LIE** Here's a spill:**

_*Finally I felt the light and happiness and sense of being alive dry up. It stopped. My eyes started to droop, but the last things I remember was a beautiful pair of brown eyes meet my own and this wonderful deep voice with a Russian accent whisper, "Roza," before I truly fell into unconsciousness.*_

__**you can read now, guys !**

Dimitri instantly took position in front of the group, Alberta and Eddie moved into battle stances behind him. Rose took a few steps forward towards the group that hid out in Adrian's room.

"Tough crowd, huh?" She said, smirking as their faces expressed horror and confusion.

"Take me, forget them." Dimitri stated, slowly inching closer to his lost lover.

"I'm afraid I don't want to just awaken you anymore, Dimitri." He winced at her cold tone, making his name sound something alien.

"Then what do you want?" The light voice of Lissa whimpered. She was afraid for everyone at the moment. Her best friend really was a Strigoi, and in reality, she was having a hard time accepting that.

"I want to awaken Dimitri," He shivered at Rose's words. "but I also want to kill you all to make sure no one ever awakens you." She stated simply.

"What kind of fucked up logic is that?" Christian spat.

Rose let out a harsh laugh, the room instantly became colder with her attitude.

"I've honestly missed you, Christian." Rose admitted to him. All the same, Eddie, Alberta, and Dimitri had their stakes out now. Rose was fully aware of this.

"Well, I can't say the same." Christian shrugged, he felt his grip on Lissa's small waist tighten.

Dimitri took the conversation as his opportunity to move onto Rose.

"Not so fast, Belikov," Rose warned. With her lightning speed she'd already managed to grab him in a choke hold before he could put the stake anywhere near her chest.

Dimitri closed his eyes, pretending this cold and devious monster was not the love of his life. He still held the silver stake in his hand and managed to somehow wiggle his arm enough to drag the stake across Rose's thigh.

"Ahh!" Rose screamed in agony as the silver pierced her skin. By default, her grip on Dimitri loosened. With this he kicked her stomach and backed up away from her, his stake firmly in his hand.

Rose now leaned against the wall, the cut in her thigh still singing from the elemental exposure. Her eyes burned with fury and rage. She quickly moved in on Dimitri and started attacking.

Dimitri automatically put on his defensive moves, blocking almost all of her kicks and punches. Soon enough he was starting to weaken, Rose noticed this and pushed harder on her attack. She threw three rapid punches to the side of his head and kicked his feet out from under him. Rose bared her fangs, ready to go in for the kill.

Eddie wanted to move in and help Dimitri, as soon as he landed on the floor, Eddie had his stake out, he was ready to stake this Strigoi if necessary.

Lissa had other ideas. She picked up on Eddie's stances and his eagerness to get in on the fight. Before he could move in to stake her best friend, Lissa grabbed the stake from his hand and stepped closer and closer to Strigoi Rose.

Dimitri knew he had to get up and back on his feet fast before Rose could kill or awaken him. As soon as he was up though, Rose had already knocked him to the ground, holding him there. She was moving closer and closer to his neck with her sharp fangs.

Dimitri used all of his strength to flip them, he was able to keep Rose restrained for a moment, but Rose kicked him off of her before he could even reach out for her chest with his stake.

Rose screamed out in pain as a stake pierced her chest, not quite in her heart yet. It still hurt like a bitch. Lissa was on top of Rose, with two hands holding a stake barely deep enough into her chest. It was not as easy to stake a Strigoi as Guardian's made it seem.

Rose was unable to flick Lissa and the stake off of her because in the next instant she was engulfed in flames. Burning and wriggling like a worm. It was hot, it was singing her skin. Slowly, it was also killing Rose. She wanted to scream out in agony.

Lissa felt the fire cook her skin, but she ignored the pain as the dug the stake deeper into Rose's chest. She barely got it through the ribs, inching closer and closer to the dead heart. Lissa knew she never wanted to let Rose go, but if she had to she'd rather her be dead and buried than wandering the world as an undead monster. Lissa would rather dress in black for her best friends funeral than know that she could be killing people every day, living forever.

The warm sensation of music and happiness suddenly flowed through Lissa's mind. The wonderful memories of Rose protecting her, of Rose always being there for, lit up her mind. Soon enough the happy thoughts and spiritual magic directed its course towards the stake about the pierce Rose's heart.

Both girls were now screaming out in pain and frustration. It would be over soon though, Lissa would be able to free Rose just as soon as she pressed the stake in another few centimeters. Lissa put all her willpower and strength into this last shove of hope. She pushed the stake just a little bit further, it finally bit into Rose's dead heart. Rose screamed out in pure agony as a world of pain exploded before her.

There was a bright white light that filled the room. It nearly killed the vision of the spectators in the room, but what really mattered was Rose's and Lissa's brains were frying. The magic was unbelievably strong. Pain filled their minds. Both girls grabbing their heads in attempt to stop the pounding and burning.

Eddie was the only one able to move, he did the smartest thing for everyone at the moment and pulled Lissa away from Rose's body. Christian automatically held onto his girlfriend, he was feeling awfully guilty about having to burn her in attempt the burn Rose, too. It was obvious she was in pain from the possible third degree burns. He felt terrible.

Lissa is sobbing and crying, nearly mimicking Rose. She was also crying and sobbing, a first sight for most of the people in the room, and rocked back and forth with her hands holding onto her knees. The silver stake that had pierced her heart moments ago lay on the floor a few feet away.

Alberta held onto the stake in her hand firmly and stepped closer to Rose. "I've never seen a Strigoi cry. I don't think I've even seen one this vulnerable." Lissa tried to pry Christian's hands away from her.

"No!" She sobbed, trying to get to Rose. She needed her best friend right then.

"Princess, don't worry, I'll take care of this." Alberta assured her. Dimitri could only stare in bewilderment, along with Eddie, they had no idea what miracle they'd just witnessed.

"No! No! Rose is back! She's a Dhampir! Don't stake her, please!" Lissa screamed at Alberta, who was still advancing closer and closer to an oblivious Rose who remained crying and rocking.

"That's impossible," Alberta argued, her eyes still fixed on Rose, who was starting to seem like less and less of a threat. "That doesn't happen. Plus, you staked her and she's not dead. She must still be Strigoi."

"She's most definitely a Dhampir," Adrian countered, now making an appearance for the first time since Rose entered the room. He quickly moved in between Rose and Alberta, then knelt down and looked deeply into Rose's beautiful brown orbs. He smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing the crying girl into his lap.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" Alberta asked, irritated at the idiocy of his actions.

"I'm doing the right thing, I'm comforting a friend. You're the one ready to stake her, what are _you _doing?" He asked angrily. In the meantime he combed his fingers through Rose's matted wavy hair, he was mesmerized by her angelic features. Adrian was in awe that a young girl could be so strong and at the same time still be a baby, he was also in shock upon realizing all the shit she had to deal with in her life.

"See, I told you she's a Dhampir," Lissa had managed to stop crying enough to choke out those words. Adrian and her shared a small smile, knowing that they'd be able to protect her now.

"That's impossible," Alberta repeated.

"No, it's not." Adrian interjected.

"How?" Dimitri hadn't said anything up until now, even so he was still having a hard time grasping what was happening.

"I don't know exactly, but I know for a fact that I can see her aura, and I can't see Strigoi or dead people's aura's." Rose burst out in tears as Adrian said "Strigoi". It killed her inside to know what she did, to remember what she was.

"Shh, Little Dhampir, it's okay." Adrian wiped a few tears away before continuing. "She has brown eyes again, with no red whatsoever. Plus, she has a pulse, she isn't cold, and I'm fairly certain if you opened her mouth there would be no," Adrian cautiously mouth the word "fangs" because he wasn't certain what the outcome would be if he said anything related to Rose's past life. He didn't want her to breakdown again when she was just starting to dry up her tears.

"Let me see her!" Lissa tried to pull away from Christian and see past Eddie.

Alberta stepped forward with Dimitri, both peering closely at Rose. Alberta gasped at the sight.

"She..her eyes...she isn't Strigoi?" Alberta whispered to Adrian. Of course as soon as the S word was out of her mouth, Rose turned away and sobbed into Adrian's neck. She held onto him firmly.

At the moment she felt nearly a hundred emotions, and slowly she began to realize that not all of them were hers, either. Rose didn't want to face the world, so she continued to hide herself in Adrian's neck as he lay with her against the wall on the floor.

"Let me see her!" Lissa cried out again, finally getting free from Christian's grip. She didn't get far enough without Eddie getting a hold of her wrist. "Come on!" She tugged away from him, but didn't get anywhere. At least from here she could kind of see Rose. "Rose!" Lissa tried to gain the attention of her best friend.

Adrian noticed Lissa's struggle and whispered something into Rose's ear, rubbing his hand in small motions on her back. Rose nodded to him a few seconds later, then promptly pulled away from Adrian's neck. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and peered behind Alberta to see Lissa standing there.

"Lissa," She croaked out, her voice weak and her head still throbbing.

"Rose," Lissa breathed out.

"It's okay," Adrian assured Eddie. He sighed and then let go of his hold on Lissa. She ran over to Rose, pushing past Alberta to get closer.

She pulled Rose into a hug and cried into her shoulder. "God, I've missed you." Rose smiled slightly. She whispered, only loud enough for Lissa to hear.

"I missed you, too." She paused, swallowing so that she could clear her throat to add more clearly, but still just as quietly. "I love you, Liss."

Lissa laughed and hugged her tighter, "I love you too, Rose."

The girls cried and hugged for a few more moments, during which Adrian had moved Rose off of his lap and stood up near them, making sure no one did or said anything upsetting or just plain stupid.

"We're going to be okay." Rose murmured to Lissa, she finally pulled back from the hug enough to wipe away tears from her best friends face.

"That's what I'm supposed to say," Lissa half-smiled. She felt better knowing Rose was going to be okay, she felt generally happy that her best friend was back.

Rose felt all the bottled up emotions in her mind start to organize themselves. It took a few seconds for her to realize that the bond was back. That it was small and almost hard to see, but it was there again.

"Damn," Adrian cursed, earning a look from Alberta. He looked at Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, and Alberta in shock. "They have a bond again," He explained. They looked at him like he'd just grown another head. "I'm being serious, I can see their aura's connected again. It's wavering, but it's still there."

Christian stepped forward, "Liss," She turned to face him, while still soothing Rose.

"Yes?" He knelt near the girls, knowing now that it was safe to do so.

"Adrian thinks you have a bond again." He watched her eyes widen, she looked at Rose.

"Rose, are Christian and Adrian right?" The room got quieter as everyone waited for Rose's response.

She nodded along with saying, "Yes." There was no doubt she could feel it there, but having access to it was not probable right now. It was too fresh and too weak from all of the miracles that just occurred in Adrian's apartment room on campus.

"How are you feeling?" Christian asked, generally concerned for her.

"I'm...I'm..." Rose had a hard time finding the right word for how she felt. Instead she leaned closer to Lissa and met Christian's blue eyes. "I'll be okay eventually."

Dimitri stayed near the back of the group, staring at Rose. It was unbelievable. His eyes stung and tears started to well up. He didn't know why he was about to cry. However as soon as a tear streaked down his cheek, he brushed it away, and not letting the others fall, either. Rose was back.

**whoaa, okay so this is probably the second to last or third to last chapter.**

****** REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY NEW ONE ******

**click it v**

**kay thanks. **

**Reviews motivate me c:**


	19. Ch 19

_Ommggg this is the LAST CHAPTER._

_ im going to cry :') my first finished story!_

_PLEASE READ & ENJOY :*_

Eddie hadn't forgotten that the school was still under attack. Lissa and Christian were still talking about light topics with Rose when Eddie's ears picked up the almost silent footsteps sounding from down the hall. He had his stake firmly in his hand, now completely prepared to use it.

Dimitri tore his eyes away from Rose when he felt that cold, stale air that Strigoi tend to bring with them. His stake was already out of its holster and in his vice grip, ready to pierce a Strigoi's heart at moment's notice. It seemed that's all he would have.

Alberta looked up from the group of teens towards the door, she tensed slightly, taking in the characteristics of the young Strigoi woman that now stood there, horrified at the sight of the room. Her dirty blonde hair waved just past her shoulders and her brown eyes sparked with ferocity. She had the strong build of a Dhampir, except she obviously wasn't. This woman must've been just a little older than Dimitri and her hair was stained with tinges of red, her eyes were rimmed with red too. As if to add to her horrific demeanor, the short woman dropped her jaw which revealed fangs coated with blood.

Eddie was already throwing himself onto the Strigoi woman, taking advantage of her attention being away from him. He was able to grapple with her for a few seconds before Alberta was at his side, they both held onto her long enough to keep her still.

This woman had been a strong Dhampir before she was awakened, and her being newly replenished with blood made her even stronger. Surely Eddie himself could've taken her, but when there was help why refuse it? Eddie nearly had his stake above her heart, ready to end her, except she was already blocking her chest from him and Alberta, trying to break free. When she did she ran back to the door of the room and gawked at the sight of a crying Rose sitting there among the Moroi and other Dhampir man.

Dimitri immediately blocked the woman from entering, about to stake her when she spoke up.

"What the hell have you done to her?" She screamed at them.

Rose's eyes bugged out, she instantly stood up and moved to stand behind Dimitri, poking out from behind him to see the Strigoi woman. It was Penny.

"Hathaway, what the hell is going on here?" The Strigoi woman demanded. Eddie and Alberta circled her from behind, allowing her to talk, but nothing more than that.

"Uh..." Rose could barely speak, making incomplete noises while trying not to freak out.

"Are you...no." Penny glared at Dimitri, wanting to blame him. "She's not a Strigoi anymore! Why would you do that to her?" Dimitri arched an eyebrow at her.

Penny took a second to glance between Dimitri and Rose to figure it out. She'd only seen Belikov's features from far away before, only been the one to report to Rose, not to observe anything herself.

Penny smirked at Dimitri. "You must be Belikov."

"What the hell do you want?" Christian demanded.

"Hathaway, what's going on. Why do you look like a Dhampir?" Penny scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Rose." Eddie warned.

Penny glanced back and immediately started to think of escape plans. She turned around and kicked Alberta in the stomach multiple times before upper cutting her in the chin. In the time Alberta staggered backwards, Eddie and Dimitri had already restrained Penny to the side of a wall.

"Penny." Rose addressed her. Dimitri stared at Rose, trying to put together the puzzle between her, his name, and this Strigoi.

"Hathaway, you better have an explanation for this!" Rose stared blankly at Penny. She was unsure what to do with her. Should she make her report what's been happening to the rest of the group? Should she just kill her?

"Don't tell me you're working with them." Penny dripped disgust of off the last word. Her expression showing as much disapproval as possible. "You're our leader. You can't be one of them! I thought you just wanted to awaken Belikov and kill the rest! You said we could hunt! Did you lie to us? Are you on their side now?" Penny continued to ramble on toward Rose, who was wincing and painfully remembering everything she did in the last week and a half. "It's only me and you left I guess, everyone else wasn't strong enough."

Dimitri held a stake at Penny's throat. One tear from Rose and her life would end. No questions asked. Actually, he just wanted to end her life now. He waited for Rose to tell him to do so, though.

"Let me remind you who you were." Penny spoke up, loud enough now that she was shouting to everyone. "Miss General Hathaway had only been just awakened by a rogue Strigoi, whom she promptly killed after! Yes, she stringed together our army. She killed a mass amount of people to higher her ranks among us as well as increase her own strength." Rose felt her lip tremble, though she refused to cry again. "Hathaway, here, spent days organizing us, teaching us, and then planning for today. For this battle." Penny looked at Rose directly now. "You're the reason we're here."

"Enough!" Rose shouted, her fists balled and her tears that had been welling up now beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Tell me, Hathaway," Penny continued, trying not to move too much so that the silver stake wouldn't damage her any further. "what the hell did they do to you?"

"They saved me," Rose retorted. She faced her back to Penny and ran into Lissa's arms. "Make her go away." She whispered.

"Don't worry, Rose." Lissa murmured back to her. She nodded to Christian who smirked.

He lit Penny in flames, but let it drop because he was already so drained from earlier and wanted to give Eddie or Dimitri the satisfaction of ending her pathetic life.

In the next few minutes all of the Dhampirs, not including Rose, disposed of Penny's remains. Dimitri was incredibly happy to get rid of the person who had continued to torture Rose.

Adrian wrapped his arms around Rose, both of them sitting comfortably on his bed. Lissa held Christian's hand and used the other one to rub Rose's back, whispering comforting words to her. Christian stayed quiet, generally afraid of how deeply this had scarred Rose. He wondered if she'd ever fully heal after this tragedy. He hoped that eventually they would go back to arguing and teasing each other like siblings. It was a wish that Christian kept to himself.

Dimitri knelt on the floor by the edge of the bed. He stayed silent for a few moments, just watching Rose. She was currently hiding her face in Adrian's chest, and honestly? He longed to be the one comforting her right now. He wanted nothing more than to hold her. Dimitri simply wanted to hold her to him, to stroke her silky hair and smell the sweet strawberry scent of her hair. He wanted to stare into those beautiful brown eyes that no longer held a red rim. Dimitri yearned to press his lips to her soft pink ones. He just wanted to be with her.

"Roza," Dimitri said, he felt the pain and affection in his voice and he knew that she would pick up on it. He waited for her to look up at him, but she never did.

"Go away," Rose sobbed. She buried her face deeper in the nape of Adrian's neck, breathing in the scent of cloves and cologne. He smelled good, it helped her concentrate on something other than Dimitri and her past life. Both which she wanted nothing to do with anymore. It hurt her too much.

"Come on, Rose," Adrian urged, trying to pry her from him so that Dimitri could at least talk to her.

"No." She replied softly. Lissa frowned, she secretly wished the bond was strong enough so that Rose could understand what she wanted to tell her. Or even if the bond worked two ways. Deep down, though, Lissa knew it would never do that for her.

"Roza, please." Dimitri tried not to sound so hurt. He didn't want to be pushed away, because he only wanted to help her.

"Go away, Dimitri. I don't want to see you." Rose replied, holding onto Adrian's shirt tighter than she needed to.

Dimitri whispered a few things in Russian, they were short affectionate phrases, not that she would ever know.

"I don't want to hear you either." Rose said, a little more sternly.

Dimitri felt a part of his own heart break. His brow furrowed and he stroked the side of her arm, pleading with his eyes.

"Roza, whatever happened...just please-" Rose cut him off, the more he talked, the more she hurt.

"No, Dimitri." She looked up from Adrian's neck now, putting a good amount of harshness into her next words. "We're done. Okay? Do you understand that? I don't want anything more to do with you. I don't want to hear you, I don't want to speak to you, and definitely do not want to see you!" Rose hopped off the bed and grabbed Lissa's wrist, dragging her into the bathroom with her.

Dimitri stood up. He now felt his heart just completely break. He ached all over. Instead of hiding and closing himself off from the world, he nodded to Alberta.

"That's the last of the army, we should report that and meet up with the Guardian's on campus." She nodded in agreement and turned to speak to Eddie.

"Well done, son, please watch over them." He nodded curtly and watched carefully as the two of them left the room.

A few moments later Rose and Lissa emerged from the bathroom, Rose's face showing signs of crying, as Eddie was fixing the door back into place.

Dimitri refused to acknowledge what just occurred. It was something too painful to think about publicly.

Alberta remained just as silent throughout the walk to the Guardian's meeting office as Belikov did. She knew, however, that they were quiet for very different reasons.

Stan stood up on the desk and raised his voice upon seeing Belikov and Alberta enter. "Attention!" The room quieted quickly. "The last Guardian's are here," He addressed Alberta now, "Do you have a report?"

"Yes, the last Strigoi is dead, she announced seeing all the others fail before Belikov staked her." Dimitri's eyes flickered across the room when Alberta mentioned his name. He was somewhere else mentally, though.

"I heard Rose was among them." The room was so silent a feather could've hit the floor with a booming sound.

"Yes," Alberta confirmed. There was no need to add that she orchestrated it.

"So, she's...gone?" Stan asked awkwardly, stepping down from the top of the desk.

"No." Dimitri spoke up.

"What?" Was Guardian Alto's brilliant response.

Alberta launched into a long explanation, with Dimitri occasionally adding information. Though they danced around the note from Rose and stayed on topic with today's events.

Eddie stood as poise as a Guardian outside the room to Adrian's apartment room. Christian sat on the wall opposite the door. They were both giving Rose some privacy with Adrian and Lissa. They were who she needed right now.

Rose wiped her dry eyes, maybe she'd run out of tears for the year. It wouldn't surprise her. She'd lost so many just today. Adrian and Lissa's warm arms wrapped lovingly around her, allowing her to fall into deep beautiful sleep for the first time in weeks.

_TA-DA!_

_oh... guess what!_

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL COMING SOON SO LOOK OUT FOR IT! I**

_I'll make another chapter with info on it or something when it's up._

_FOR NOW: read my new VA story._

_LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW I LIVE FOR THEM :'D_

_P.S- I know that there is no chapter ten anymore..._

_see i accidentally deleted it when i was deleting A/N chapters and_

_ i don't have it anymore so I'll have to rewrite that sometime._

_~Kaitlyn._


End file.
